About Us
by Sam's Wish
Summary: Sweet music inspires me... Inspired this fic. Please read. It's kinda AU but it has Jackson and Aaron in it, what more could a girl/boy want? My thoughts exactly.
1. LAU

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, new story. I've had a couple of ideas for new stories recently and this is one of them. Trying to get my story writing groove back. Please tell me if this is any good and if you'd be wanting more? Thank you :)_

* * *

><p>"Come back to bed"<p>

Jackson had just woken up and after feeling that the sheets to his left were empty, he opened his eyes to search for his lover. He found him, at the foot of the bed, bent over and scooping up his boxers from the floor before pulling them on.

"I can't" he says with a sigh "I've already been here too long, we got carried away" he scanned the room, trying to remember where his jeans had been left just hours earlier when Jackson replies "Oh, thanks" before dropping his head back down onto the pillow. Aaron hears the thump of his head on the pillow "Sorry, I kept you. You know where the door is" Finding his jeans but looking at his lover Aaron sighs, he was being dramatic again and blowing things out of context "don't be like that" he says but he's ignored. Jackson isn't looking at him and in fact he has his arm over his face to stop such an action from happening.

Abandoning his jeans on the edge of the bed Aaron climbs up the bed until he's towering over his lover, looking down at him but Jackson is still shielding himself from view, he does manage to say "don't let me keep you" which causes Aaron to growl in frustration.

"Jackson" Aaron says but he's ignored which causes him to frown in disappointment. He didn't want to end their time together with an argument but he had to go, he'd been with him longer than he had planned, not that he cared, he loved spending time with him but he had to get back, before people started asking questions. "Come on" he mumbles before dipping his head and pressing wet kisses to the other man's collar bone, moving towards his neck, to his jaw and with his head moving the arm that was across Jackson's eyes out of the way. He finally reaches his lips and he kisses him but there's no response and Jackson's eyes are still closed. "You've had me here for hours" he feels he has to remind him "I've got work"

"Four hours" Jackson mumbles, eyes still closed as he's still refusing to look or react to his lover's touch "and we both know you're not leaving for work"

"I only left to pick up parts"

"Oh, so I'm a spare part now am I?"

Sighing Aaron allows his head to fall into the crook of the other man's neck, he presses a kiss to the exposed skin and says "You know that's not what I meant"

"It's been ages since we spent any real time together"

"I know" Aaron stresses because he does know, did Jackson think that he was the only one finding it hard? He missed him just as much as he missed him. "I have to put up with the odd phone call every now and then... and even then!" Jackson snaps, his voice laced with anger and hurt "you hang up on me more often than not"

"You think I like that?" Aaron snaps, pulling back and holding himself u with his arms to peer down at his lover and Jackson's eyes finally open "You can change it" Aaron rolls his eyes and glares "Are we really going to argue? Really? Like you said, we haven't had time alone in weeks and you want to argue" Before anything else can be said, from either of them, Aaron's mobile which is on the bedside cabinet rings, both of them look towards it and Jackson lets out a small laugh "Great" he mumbles, placing both hands flat on Aaron's chest and pushing up back a little so that he can slip out from under him and from the bed. Sitting on the bed Aaron watches as Jackson wraps the bed sheet around his waist, raising an eyebrow he says "You don't have to be shy in front of me"

"Shut up" Jackson snaps at him "thought you were leaving?" he adds before bending down, grabbing Aaron's jeans and throwing them at him. They hit him in the face but Jackson couldn't really care less, his good mood had quickly disappeared upon seeing his lover getting dressed "I mean... Were you even going to wake me or were you going to make a quick exit?" Not waiting on a reply Jackson gathers his clothes up into a make shift pile in his hands, all the while trying to keep the sheet around his waist and makes for the bathroom, slamming the door as best he can once he's inside.

Aaron watches him go before pulling his jeans, once his jeans are on he falls down onto the bed with a sigh and pulls on his socks and boots. The situation was hard, he knew that, he wasn't stupid and he missed Jackson. It had been just as hard on him the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long, why was Jackson being so difficult about it? They'd spent time together and they'd be together again soon enough, he had to stop over reacting like some middle aged woman. Five minutes later he was fully dressed, sat on the edge of the bed and he was waiting. Waiting on Jackson coming out of the bathroom, surely he wasn't still getting dressed? He never usually took that long to get dressed. Another five minutes later and he still hadn't appeared; Aaron guessed what was going on. He was waiting on him leaving before coming out, he didn't want to see him. Well, he wasn't going anywhere until he had seen him. Standing up he crossed the room towards the bathroom door, knocking twice but he doesn't receive an answer and instead he says "I'm not going anywhere until you come out"

"I'm not coming out until you leave" Jackson retorts "I'll kick the door down" Aaron says, after trying the lock and finding that it was in fact locked. "No you won't" Jackson retorts and he's right, he won't. Instead he sits back on the bed and waits. Another five minutes passes though and there's still no sign of him coming out, his phone has rang another two times and he really had to get back. "Screw this!" he says loud enough for Jackson to hear before making for the door, he opens it, closes it then stands very still, waiting.

The bathroom door opens and out pops Aaron "Didn't think you'd fall for that" he says once his lover is completely out of the bathroom. Jackson glares "I had a feeling you were still around" he says "but you're not the most patient of people and you clearly want to go so you could have gone"

"Not until I get my goodbye kiss"

"You'll be lucky" Jackson scoffs and side steps Aaron's advances "Don't touch me"

"You weren't saying that an hour ago"

"Well I am now"

Not giving him much more of a choice Aaron steps forward quickly and crowds the other man back against the wall, pushing him to make sure he does in fact end up with his back to the wall. He pins him against said wall with his body.

"Come on" he says with a small smile "You'll see me tonight"

"Not the same Aaron" he grinds out because it's not and Aaron knows that "I know. I'm sorry, we'll figure something out"

Jackson looks away and Aaron has to ask "Am I getting my goodbye kiss?" he doesn't wait for an answer before closing the distance between himself and Jackson but at the very last minute Jackson turns away and he ends up kissing his cheek "damn it Jackson!"

"Don't" the other man snaps "Just don't. Don't you have to go?"

He did have to go, he really, really had to go but he didn't want to go and leave things so awkward between the two of them.

"Will you be in the pub tonight?"

He would be, but he wasn't about to let Aaron know that so instead he shrugs and he hears Aaron sigh "Fine. Suit yourself. I'm gone"

Just as he reaches the door he hears his name being called and hopeful that Jackson does in fact want that 'goodbye' kiss after all he turns around with a smile on his face only for it to be wiped off seconds later when Jackson says "I'll be wanting paid back for this hotel room, I'm not paying for this wasted trip" his face hardens and he glares at him and without another word between them he opens the room door and steps out into the corridor, allowing it to slam behind him.

Xxx

Review if you'd like another chapter of this because that's the only thing that'll make me write chapter two! :)


	2. LAU 2

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, chapter two! Wow! What's wrong with me. Do me a favour and review, it'll make me write chapter three and I also want to know if it lives up to your expectations. _

* * *

><p>It was almost eight and Aaron was sat in the pub. He was in a mood and he had been in a mood ever since he had left Jackson in the hotel room. Jackson wasn't talking to him. Once he had gotten back to the village, back to the garage he had tried to call the other man, speak to him but he wouldn't answer and since then he had left numerous messages on his voicemail asking him to call, as yet he was still waiting on that call. It didn't help that he had been sitting in the pub since before six hoping Jackson would show because that had been plan. Well, it had been the plan before they had that fight, now Aaron wasn't sure if or when he would be seeing the builder again.<p>

He wasn't good company. Far from it, he kinda wished he could be left alone to wallow in self pity but that wasn't about to happen. He had an image to uphold, an image that is the sole reason for his fight with Jackson. At twenty two most people have their lives sorted, they know what they want, who they want and they get it. Not him though, he couldn't admit to who he was, who he wanted. Nothing. He wanted Jackson, part of him needed Jackson just to breathe but he couldn't be with him. Not in public, behind closed doors he couldn't get enough of him but... It was falling apart. All of it was falling apart. He was going crazy and the only person who could stop the crazy is the person who is causing it and won't talk to him.

"What is up with you?"

"I've had a bad day" he answers, downing his pint "want another drink?" he asks and without waiting for an answer he gets up and goes to the bar to order said drinks. "Want do you want love?" his Mother co-owns the bar with Victoria now that Diane had sadly past away, a year earlier and whenever he was at the bar, she always made to serve him first "serve someone else" he tells her "I need a minute"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" he snaps. That's the only question he has heard all day, 'What's wrong?', 'Are you alright?' and he's sick of it.

Every time the door opens he spins around hoping to find who he's looking for but each time he's disappointed, each time it's just someone else that lives in the village and wants to spend their Thursday night in the Woolpack. "Ready for those drinks now?" his Mother asks interrupting his thoughts.

He nods and whilst lost in his own little world, waiting on her bringing their drinks back to them, a voice penetrates his thoughts. A voice he's more than familiar with but it's calling out a name he had been waiting on "Jackson! Over here!" His head whips around faster than he's ever moved in his life and sure enough there he is, Jackson. He's walking through the doors of the Woolpack and he looks good. He's no longer wearing the same clothes from earlier on that day no, now he's wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a red chequered shirt. The shirt just happens to be one of Aaron's favourites and his lover always looks good in it. He can't help but smile at the sight of him and he ends up having to turn back towards the bar to try and contain it. Once his smile is under control though he turns back around, just in time to see Jackson heading towards his table, just the sight of the older man made him relax and he found his bad mood was evaporating. Jackson was here, he had come to the pub knowing he was going to be there. Maybe he was over there earlier spat? God he hoped so, he still wanted that 'goodbye' kiss. With a renewed spring in his step he picked up the glasses and made for the table. For a split second he debated where to sit, should he sit closer to Jackson or in the seat he had originally been sat in? In the end he sat in the same seat, he liked that seat. It was the seat he sat in all the time.

"Took you long enough"

"Bar was busy" he smirked as he sat back down "You seem like you're in a better mood"

"I am" Aaron confirmed "never known you're Mother to put you in a bad mood"

"Oh, ha ha" Aaron replies sarcastically stealing a glance at Jackson who had been sat at the table for about four minutes now and who had suddenly gone quiet when he had returned to the table "He's been in a bad mood all day"

"No I haven't!" Aaron butts in, Jackson would know what caused his bad mood but he didn't want the builder knowing that he had been sulking because of their argument. He wouldn't look at him, which made him realise that he wasn't over their argument. Well, it was shaping up to be a pretty interesting night. People would start to wonder why they were being off with each other, or rather why Jackson was being off with him. Jackson is the one who never lets anything get him down, who is nice to almost everyone. He hoped they could pull off being civil to one another so that no one would ask questions. Questions would just make their argument last longer and he really didn't want that to happen.

Biting the bullet he faced Jackson, a smile on his face and asked "You want a drink?" Jackson looks at him and their eyes lock for a split second before Jackson looks away "I'm going to get a drink"

"Aaron just asked if you want one, let him get you one"

"Nah" he grins, that trademark grin of his that Aaron loves "I'd rather get my own" he gets up from the seat and makes his way towards the bar, Aaron doesn't take his eyes off of him, he can't. He just wants to pin him up against the wall and make him forgive him but he couldn't, not here and not now. He'd have to leave it until they were alone.

"Something wrong with you two?"

"What? No. He just wants to buy his own drink" Aaron answers the question with a tight smile. Great, already there were questions about whether or not he and Jackson were talking. This couldn't go on.

Xxx

Jackson returns to the table and he's smiling "Didn't take me long to get served" he says, directing the comment towards Aaron "and my Mum doesn't own the pub... nor does my girlfriend"

Aaron glares

"You don't have a girlfriend" Victoria reminds him with a smirk "Your gay remember?" she teases and Jackson clicks his fingers and feigns surprise "So I am!" he exclaims, looking at Aaron as he says "Nearly forgot"

Aaron continues to glare. Apparently whilst at the bar Jackson had decided to wind him up. He could take it, for a while at least.

"You were meant to be here ages ago" Aaron feels like pointing out "What kept you?"

"Did you miss me?" Jackson asks with a smile "I'm touched" Aaron rolls his eyes and gives Jackson a look "I was busy"

"You're here now!" Victoria exclaims "where's everyone else? Cause putting up with him in his bad mood has been less than fun, let me tell you!"

"Bad mood? Why are you in a bad mood Aaron?"

Before Aaron can answer Victoria butts in with "He got stuck in traffic earlier, an accident or something. When he got back from the village"

"What time was this?" Jackson asks looking between the two of them "I came back from town around two, I didn't see an accident"

"It was over by then obviously" Aaron grinds out and Jackson lifts his eyebrows "really? Wow. Lucky me for missing it"

"Yeah. Might have put you in a bad mood"

"Doubt it" Jackson retorts "Not all of us go mental at anything, right?" he asks looking at Victoria for support. She nods her head "Yeah" she agrees "you do tend to overreact"

Aaron pulls a face and drinks his pint "Whatever" he says rolling his eyes. He wasn't impressed.

"Aww!" Victoria says reaching over and rubbing Aaron's head "he doesn't like getting teased"

"Get off" Aaron says avoiding her advances "Shut up" she tells him, leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the lips. His eyes widen and he steals a glance at Jackson, he's looked away and just like that the kiss is over with "We won't tease you again" she promises with a smirk "for at least an hour"

Aaron nods, he can hear her talking but he's not really giving her his full attention. He's too focused on Jackson and his reaction to his and Victoria's kiss. He never likes it when they kiss in front of him and he tries not to do it because honestly, the times he's seen Jackson kissing some other guy in front of him, he's hated it. He could count on one hand though the amount of times he's seen that. Jackson hasn't had that many dates or boyfriends since they had started seeing each other, he says it's because he's not a cheat and could never cheat on anyone but basically it's because Aaron can't handle it. The jealousy eats away at him and in the end it causes him to be horrible to whoever Jackson is seeing and everyone else around them. It's never good.

Clearing his throat Jackson begins to speak "You'll have to that on your own I'm afraid. I only came in cause I said I would. I've got somewhere to be"

"Where?" Aaron demands to know and Victoria opts to say "Oooh! Hot date?"

Choosing to ignore Aaron in favour of answering Victoria Jackson nods "Yep, very hot date!"

"Oh!" Victoria exclaims in an excited voice "When do I get to meet him?"

Jackson laughs out loud "Calm down, it's only our second date"

Second date? Aaron couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. When had he had a first date with someone and why didn't he know?

"Yeah but... We have to see him, see if he's good enough for you. Don't we Aaron?" Victoria says, elbowing him in the side "We have to meet him, don't we?"

"I really don't think we do" Aaron says quickly, turning his face up in disgust "I'll live without meeting him"

Tutting Victoria rolls her eyes and says "Ignore him. We have to meet him"

"If it goes anywhere I'm sure you'll end up meeting him"

"Do you think it will, I mean, second date, he must be good enough for a second date right?"

"He has potential" Jackson admits, glancing at Aaron and he's kinda glad that he's looking so sick at the news. Maybe he can start to realise just how he feels every time he walks away with be with Victoria and how he feels when he has to watch them kiss. How he feels when he has to watch her with his hands all over him when that's all that he wants to do, touch him.

"I should get going though, said I'll be there for nine"

"It's only twenty five past eight" Aaron points out, he wasn't ready for Jackson to leave, not if it meant him leaving to go on a date with some other bloke "Yeah" Jackson says downing the rest of his pint and I need to get into town, see ya" he stands from the table, placing his empty glass onto it and kissing Victoria's cheek "see you later"

"I want details!" she yells at him as he walks out of the door. Aaron's less than pleased "going to the bog" he announces, standing up and walking away from the table. He wasn't, he was going to follow Jackson. He needed to talk to him.

"Charming"

Xxx

As luck would have it Jackson was headed into the toilets as Aaron pushed through the doors of the pub, he followed him. Checking that there was no one else in he stood just inside the door, arms crossed and glaring.

"What do you want?"

"You have a date?"

"That's what I said"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's it got to do with you?" Jackson asks, washing his hands after doing what he had to do, he turns to face his lover.

"It's got everything to do with me" Aaron points out "I don't tell you who you can and can't see" Jackson counters "if I did, you wouldn't still be with Victoria"

Aaron rolls his eyes "You were lying about this being a second date right?" _Please say yes_, the mechanic begged silently.

"No. I wasn't"

Aaron's face fell and Jackson couldn't help but notice that he currently resembled a kicked puppy. He couldn't feel bad. Was Aaron going to feel bad about going home with Victoria? Sharing her bed whilst he lay in his wanting him? No.

"I've got to go" the builder says, trying to walk past only for Aaron to grab his arm and spin them both around until Jackson is pinned up against the wall of the toilets "Someone will come in"

"Kiss me"

Jackson's eyes fall to Aaron's lips and he wants to, god he wants to but he's too angry "No" he says "get Victoria to kiss you"

"I want you to kiss me" Aaron says "Please?"

"Even if I do kiss you Aaron. It won't stop me. I'm still going to meet this guy"

"Fine!" Aaron snaps, his anger getting the better of him "Do what you want!"

"I will!" Jackson says, his anger getting the best of him too, only he pushes Aaron away and pulls open the door to the toilets, slamming it behind him. Behind him he leaves and angry, hurt and extremely jealous Aaron and all Aaron could do was wonder just what Jackson could be getting up to with this guy. It was safe to say that he wasn't going to be great company for anyone tonight and he certainly wouldn't be going home with Victoria, he had to go home, to his own bed and calm down.

Xxx

Reviews are wanted, needed even. If you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last or if you think it sucks, let me know! I'll try to stop the suckage for you.


	3. LAU 3

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Nothing really knew in this chapter but it just wouldn't leave me alone. _

* * *

><p>Long after his lover had left Jackson found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe it. How could a day that started off so right turn that quickly? He had no clue, why couldn't he have just let the whole Aaron getting dressed thing go? He would have woken him; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the mechanic would have woken him before leaving so why had he overreacted like that? It was clear to Jackson why he had overreacted and the fact was pretty simple, he had missed him. Before that morning it had been almost three weeks since they had spent time together, intimate time. It had gotten to him a little but it was no ones fault really as they both had been busy with work. Jackson had been working in Manchester for two weeks which was the sole reason for them not seeing each other for the best part of the three weeks but still... If they were a proper couple it wouldn't be a problem how much time they spent apart because they'd be in the same bed every day.<p>

That was the problem though. They weren't a proper couple and Jackson was pretty sure, with the way things were going, that they never would be. The thought of it hurt, he wanted Aaron, he wanted Aaron desperately and seeing him with someone else, a girl was painful. They had been seeing each other for fourteen months give or take and when they'd first started seeing each other he'd assumed that Aaron would come out but that was yet to happen. He was so far in closet he was coughing up coat hangers and that wasn't about to change.

Aaron is and was much too concerned about his reputation, when people find out he's gay he's convinced himself they'll want nothing to do with him. Jackson has tried to reason with him, pointing out that he's a gay builder and people still want to work with him but Aaron just mumbles something about how it's different for him because he's had a different life. That was total bullshit and Jackson knows it, the only reason that Aaron won't come out is because he's scared. He's scared but he has no problem sticking his tongue down another man's throat as soon as their alone.

Jumping to his feet Jackson starts to pace the floor, what was he going to do? It wasn't as if he had to be out of the room, they had paid for the whole night not that they ever used it. Jackson couldn't remember a time that they had spent the whole night together, it had been so long ago. Oh how he longed to spend a whole night with the mechanic.

He could admit it to himself because it wasn't as if anyone else could hear him, he was in love with Aaron Livesy. He was in love with a twenty two year old closeted mechanic who had been seeing a girl for around eighteen months. It was a farce, he was stupid and he was in too deep but he'd been knee deep in Aaron Livesy ever since he met him and that had been four years ago when the mechanic had been eighteen. Nothing had happened back then because Jackson had been seeing someone but they'd become friends and really the rest is history, although he had been waiting for years for him to come out.

He could out him, he'd thought about it in the past but he couldn't hurt him like that. When he comes out it has to be because he's ready, he has to be confident and willing to accept who he is, he's not there yet, no matter how hard Jackson tries, getting there seems to be impossible.

It was four o'clock by the time he left the hotel, dropping the key at reception on his way out. Walking towards his van he could see something on the windscreen, presuming it was a flyer he snatched it up ready to crunch it and throw it in the bin only to catch himself at the last minute. It wasn't some random flyer, it was a note. A note in Aaron's scribbled handwriting on paper from the hotel and it read. _You know I would have woken you, I'm sorry, pub tonight please? A. _Despite himself he smiled at the note, this was what he loved about the mechanic. The little stupid things he would do that to look at him you would never expect him to do but each time he did something like it Jackson couldn't help but wonder if he did things like that for Victoria. Part of him, a big part, didn't think he did. He was sure there was a side to Aaron that only he got to see, the real side. The side that wasn't ashamed of who he was or who they were but that was only when they were in bed or in some room alone together. His head told him to throw the note away but his heart was saying something different and in the end it was his heart that won out as he slid the note into his back pocket and jumped in the van.

He was heading home; he lived in the village now. He and Declan Macey, the guy that owns Home Farm had built apartments just on the outskirts of the village and he moved into one, it was nice, he liked it and it meant he could be close to Aaron but he shared it, which meant that he and Aaron couldn't use it all that often which wasn't all that good. He shared his flat with a girl called Amy and she was a friend of Victoria's which made it even more difficult for Aaron and him to sneak back to his.

Once home Jackson was still debating with himself what to do about the Aaron situation, he could go to the bar and give him what he wanted or he could make him work for it. Show him what he has to put up with on a daily basis and he could do this by dating someone. There was a guy, Frank was his name and he had been on a date with him just before heading to Manchester, he hadn't told Aaron because he never would have heard the end of it but he'd had a good time and Frank had asked him to get in touch when he was back in town, he was going to do just that and pray that he was available for a date, he had something to prove. He had to prove to Aaron that he wasn't his only option, he may have been the only option he wanted deep down but he wasn't the only option for him.

At six O'clock he had himself a date in Bar West for nine and all he had to do was get ready. He was nervous and he was trying to convince himself to be open, to let this guy in because he could like him, he was really good looking. He had to get over Aaron, right? Because Aaron wasn't about to come out... He was telling himself that mattered and no matter how many sad puppy dog looks he gave him with those big blue eyes, he was not giving in. He was going on a date with Frank and that was it.

Once he was ready, wearing jeans and his favourite chequered shirt, which also happened to be Aaron's favourite but that wasn't the point, he made his way towards the pub. He had told Victoria he would be there, that's why he was going, nothing to do with Aaron.

It had nothing to do with Aaron but that didn't stop him searching for him as soon as he walked through the doors, he found him. He was at the bar and he turned around, clearly he'd been waiting on him because his face broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but smile himself, he was happy to see him, it made his heart flutter to realise he missed him, although the countless missed calls and voicemails begging to be called back had already given that away. Victoria calling out his name pulled him from his thoughts on Aaron and he made his way towards her, reminding himself that he had a date. He had to get to Bar West and he had to drop in the fact he had a date once Aaron had returned to the table.

By the time Aaron returned to the table Jackson had his game face in play, he was still the annoyed lover and he had to act that way. Aaron asking if he wanted a drink gave him the perfect opportunity to show him that he was still angry with him by informing him that he would buy his own, which he did. Aaron wasn't too pleased but he couldn't have cared less.

Waiting for the right minute to drop into conversation the fact that he had a date came in the form of Victoria talking about teasing Aaron. Jackson's pretty sure she doesn't want to know just how he teases her boyfriend. As expected Aaron was less than pleased with the news of the date and even less pleased at the declaration it was going to be a second date when he hadn't even been informed of the first. Soon after dropping the bombshell Jackson decided it was time to make a quick exit, he said his 'goodbyes' and walked out of the bar. He knew he would follow, he slowed down so that the mechanic would catch him walking into the toilets, he knew he would follow.

Inside the toilets Aaron demanded to know about the date and asked if he had been lying about the fact it was going to be a second date. Jackson had quickly put him straight, basically telling him he was going on a date followed by being pushed up against the wall with Aaron pressed against him. He felt good pressed against him, so, so good. Focus Jackson! He scolded himself, he couldn't get lost in Aaron, although it was easier said than done for him. Things ended on a bad note though, they'd had another small tiff about the fact he wouldn't kiss him and that even if he had it wouldn't change anything. He was still going on a date. Jackson stormed out of the toilets, slamming the door behind him. Aaron never failed to make him made, to work him up. It was annoying but he found it an odd turn on. As he made his way to the bus stop he couldn't help but think about what the next day would bring. Would Aaron seek him out? It didn't matter if they did, they'd see each other on the count of the fact he had his van booked into the garage, he could hope Aaron wouldn't be there but he knew he would. Aaron always worked on his van, never let anyone else near it, it was as if he didn't trust anyone else to find a problem if there was one.

God he loved him, he was totally screwed. He had his hopes pinned on Frank and hoped that the guy could take Aaron off of his mind for a couple of hours at least.

Xxx

REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME AND YOUR THOUGHTS WILL INSPIRE ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER...THAT'S THE PLAN ANYWAY.


	4. LAU 4

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me_

_A/N - Chapter four. Tell me what you think and I'll write the next one :)_

* * *

><p>Aaron was stressed. He'd had around two and a half hours sleep and he had to go to work. He had about forty five minutes before he had to open up. It was his turn, he could call someone and get them to open up for him that's what the boss is for but that wouldn't help how he was feeling. It would just allow him more time to mope and more time for his head to dream up all kinds of scenarios. Scenarios that included Jackson and this guy he had informed him he was about to date. He had no idea what the guy looked like or even what his name was but it hadn't stopped his mind conjuring up a picture of him. He wanted an ugly picture to be conjured up but his brain had other ideas and the guy he was imagining Jackson with was hot.<p>

Jackson had left the Woolpack and his mood had soured, soured beyond all recognition and he'd set about drinking himself in oblivion. It worked. He knows it worked because he has a somewhat vague memory of Cain helping home and muttering something about youngsters not being able to hold his drink. Cain had deposited him on his bed and left him to it. That's where he still was. Lying in bed, face first, fully clothed and thinking about Jackson, thoughts of Jackson kept him up half the night. Thoughts of what he could be doing with some other man, some other man's hands on him, and lips on him. He had spent the night torturing himself with the thoughts of what the two of them could be doing to one another, even although deep down he knew that Jackson wouldn't do anything with some random guy on the second date, it didn't stop him imagining all sorts.

Surprisingly though, when he stood up to get himself a shower and freshen up before going to work he found that he didn't infact have a hangover. He expected one though from the amounts of alcohol he had allowed himself to drink whilst wallowing in self pity. That's when it occurred to him. Victoria. He was going to have to apologise to her because he hadn't exactly been all that nice to her and in the end she had walked away from him telling him to grow up and going upstairs to her room. He hadn't cared at that point obviously; he had other things on his mind. He had Jackson on his mind. He still had Jackson on his mind but he had to make it up with Victoria, she was after all his girlfriend. He also had to make it up to Jackson although, if he was honest, he didn't really know what he had done wrong. There was no way in hell he would have left that hotel room without wakening the sleeping builder. He just wouldn't have done it. Jackson had to have known that, he was just feeling insecure due to the time they had been apart. They'd get through it, they'd been through worse.

After a quick shower Aaron found himself opening up the garage and checking the work book to see what they had in for the day. He couldn't help but grin when he spotted Jackson's name. He had forgotten all about how he had the builder's van in. Only question he was currently asking himself was; would Jackson bring the van in? All he could do was wait and see really, wait and see and pray that he turned up before the end of the day with said van.

In his haste and hurry he had forgotten to do what he did every morning without fail and that was text Jackson. Every morning, no matter where he was upon opening his eyes he would send the builder a text message, just to let him know he was thinking about him and within minutes he would receive a reply. Suddenly remembering about the text, he quickly types one out, a simple; _**morning x**_ before pressing send and placing his phone on the work bench waiting on it making some sound. He couldn't keep it on him because he would be constantly checking, hoping. No, he would wait.

Xxx

The sound of his phone receiving a text message was what disturbed Jackson's sleep. Rolling over he grabbed the phone from it's place by the side of the bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes he attempted to read the text message. He had a gut feeling he knew who it would be from, the same person that text him every morning without fail and sure enough, it was. Aaron had text him, nothing special, just a morning text message and despite himself he smiled. Aaron could do that to him; make him smile with the stupidest things. He had a it bad.

He'd gone out on a date with some guy named Frank the night before. Frank was twenty four, blonde, five foot ten, he was really good looking and he was an electrician and to top it off he was gay and out of the closet. On paper he was perfect and Jackson even had a good time with him, they laughed, played pool and they had even arranged another date for Saturday. It was great, he'd had a really good time and Frank hadn't tried it on, just smiled at him before both of them got into their taxis to go home. There was something missing though, something wasn't there and he knew what it was. He wasn't Aaron. He compared every single he met, since he started his thing with Aaron to the mechanic and none of them matched up.

Aaron was no closer to coming out than he had been when they first started their fling. How long could he realistically wait? How long did Aaron expect him to wait? He was twenty five and had been seeing a closeted gay mechanic with a girlfriend for over a year. A girlfriend whom he really, really liked and he hated lying to her. He knew that if and when his affair with Aaron goes public that he'll lose her as a friend and that's the saddest part about it for him. He doesn't want to lose her because she's there, she listens to him moan about his man trouble, she listens to him moaning about her boyfriend without her even knowing it's him and in return he listens to her moaning about Aaron, just like he does when Aaron complains to him about Victoria. He does however give Aaron different advice to what he gives the girl, he tells Aaron to man up and come out, which usually results in Aaron trying to make him forget all about what they had been talking about by kissing him and nine out of ten times it works a treat.

Still holding the mobile in his hands he wondered what to write. Should he text him back? He was unsure. Aaron was clearly still trying to make up for the day before but did he really have anything to make up for? He hadn't really done anything wrong apart from get out of bed and pull on his boxers. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that he would have woken him before leaving the hotel. He had missed him over the weeks they were apart, that was the reason for his overreaction, he knew that deep down but he wasn't about to admit he was in the wrong, so instead he'd just not mention it. Choosing not to answer the text message from his lover Jackson pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. He wasn't working until Monday which meant he had four more days all to himself, it was after all only Thursday and his next date with Frank wasn't until Saturday. Yeah, he'd shower and then take his van to the garage and hope Aaron was there, hope he was there and that he was alone.

Ten minutes later and Jackson was stood in front of his wardrobe agonising over what to wear. Why was he having so much trouble? He had no idea but some part of him kinda wanted to wear something he looked good in. Although, he was pretty sure he looked good in anything. Eventually though he chose a pair of jeans with a black v neck top. He liked that top, it showed off his muscles. Yeah, he'd wear that. He was happy. It was a further twenty minutes before he finally managed to leave the apartment and get in his van ready to make the short, less than five minute journey to the village.

Jackson pulled into the driveway of the garage to see Aaron stood by the front of a car talking to some guy he didn't recognise. He guessed it was the owner of the car his lover was standing in front of and just as that thought ran through his mind Aaron looked in his direction and Jackson couldn't help but notice his face breaking out into a grin when they're eyes met. His heart started beating a little quicker and he too smiled although from how far away Aaron was he wouldn't be able to see that.

Sliding out of the cab the builder made his way towards the two men, just as he reached them though it appeared they were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll have it done before the end of the day" Aaron is telling the guy "I only have a couple booked in but as soon as I've sorted them, or if anyone else comes in they'll be straight on it, I'll call you" the other guy had smiled gratefully before walking off down the driveway.

As soon as he was out of the way, as soon as he had turned the corner and could no longer be seen Aaron turned to his lover, a smile on his face as he looked him up and down. He looked good. Jackson didn't miss the hungry look in the mechanic's eyes as his gaze swept up and down his body. He smiled at that. Aaron was so easy to read, for him anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"My van is booked it" Jackson reminds him "Did you forget?" he adds sarcastically.

"Nope, didn't forget" Aaron says as he turns on his heel and heads inside the garage, towards the small makeshift office. Jackson follows "Didn't think you were talking to me though" he adds and Jackson can hear the teasing in his voice and responding in the same manner Jackson replies "Who else would fix my car for nothing eh? Not about to lose out on that because I'm not talking to you"

"Oh!" Aaron says turning around to face him "That all I am then? A free mechanic?"

"Course!" Jackson grins at him with a wink and from then on out, silence quickly descends.

Aaron is the first to break the silence, with a simple "I'm sorry" to which Jackson shakes his head and says "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted" he did and Aaron knows it but he's not about to say 'I know' incase it starts of another argument. He doesn't want to rock the boat.

"Truce?" the mechanic asks and all Jackson can do is nod and grin like an idiot. It's stupid how insanely happy one can make him.

"Now can I get that kiss?"

"Here?" Jackson asks, slightly surprised at the request given where they currently were but Aaron is nodding "I haven't kissed you in a while and... yeah" he nods and it's a nod of confirmation and Jackson isn't about to ask twice. He's not stupid but he just hopes no one comes because that would interrupt them kissing. A part of him wants someone to catch them, so the secret can be ousted but if it means he gets to kiss the man that he hasn't kissed in almost twenty four hours, the man he went three weeks without touching, he'll pray no one comes by.

For a split second Jackson felt a wave of nerves rush through him as he gazed into those blue eyes of Aaron's. The mechanic was smiling at him, his stomach was flipping at the sight but before he knew it Aaron's rough fingers were on the back of his neck moving up until they were cupping the back of his neck. He was teasing him, he could see it in his eyes but Jackson was knew that neither of them really wanted to be teased so instead he made the final move and closed the gap between them. Finding the mechanic's lips, feeling his lips part in anticipation of his tongue finding it's mate, which it did, quickly. He couldn't help it, he had some pent up frustration and he had Aaron backed up against the small desk before either of them really knew what was happening, pressing their bodies tightly together. They kissed as if they were the only two people in the world, as if this was their first and last kiss ever. He heard Aaron groan lightly just before their lips parted but he didn't go very far, he stayed pressed against him, their foreheads touching as they both regained their breaths.

"That was worth the wait" the mechanic eventually says with a breathy laugh which has Jackson nodding his head in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Aaron says "I haven't had breakfast, why don't you go get us something from the cafe whilst I work on your van?"

Jackson nods his head

"Unless you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope" Jackson answers quickly with a slight shake of his head "Breakfast it is, I'm starving"

"Me too!" Aaron exclaims "I got a little drunk last night..." he stops himself from saying anything else. He didn't really want to talk about the previous night because that would mean he would have to ask about Jackson's date. He wanted to know about the date but right at that very moment he just wanted to spend some time with his lover without thinking about anything else. Noticing Aaron's hesitation Jackson decides to change the subject "what do you want from the cafe?"

Aaron shrugs, finally peeling himself away from Jackson and taking a step outside of the office "You're paying, only right you chose too, don't ya think?"

"Oh I'm paying am I?"

"Course" Aaron smirks "I'm working on your van for free"

"Not for free" Jackson points out as they make their way back outside "I pay you in other ways"

Aaron gives the builder a slight shove and shakes his head "Go get my food, I'm starving" without another word Jackson walks down the driveway and disappears around the corner. Aaron watches him go, a satisfied smile on his face. Clearly Jackson's date hadn't gone all that well because he was pretty sure he would have mentioned it, he hadn't and that could only mean one thing. He would ask, just not till later, right now he just wanted to spend some time with him and hope that Victoria didn't make an appearance.

Xxx

In the pub at lunch time and Jackson and Aaron are sat with Victoria. She's not too pleased about Aaron's behaviours the previous night and is currently reciting the tale to Jackson, who is more than willing to know just how Aaron spent his night after he had gone to bar west because unlike Victoria he knew the exact reasoning behind it. All was going well, Aaron was uncomfortable, Jackson and Victoria were enjoying that fact until Victoria changed the subject from Aaron and onto Jackson by asking him all about his date.

Jackson didn't miss the way Aaron's posture straightened at that question and he was pretty sure that if the mechanic hadn't been listening to his and Victoria's conversation before he certainly was now. Smiling at Victoria he swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about what to say. He had been planning on telling the mechanic but in private, did he really want him finding out about a third date like that? He didn't have much of a choice really because Victoria wasn't going to shut up until he told her.

He wasn't sure what to tell her but he decided keeping it vague was probably the best option, especially considering the looks he was getting from Aaron.

"It went well"

"What's he look like? Is he hot?" Victoria fires off a number of questions towards him and with each question Aaron's scowl deepens further and further.

"He's... decent"

"Decent?" Victoria exclaims "Is that all I'm getting? He must be ugly"

Jackson laughs and shakes his head "He's not" He wants to change the subject but he can't think of anything else to say, anything to change it to. Aaron is the one to change it, clearly not liking the current topic of conversation.

"I forgot to tell you" Aaron says directing his comments towards Victoria "We're having a boy's night tonight" he says.

"You are?" Victoria asks, surprised and Jackson was as equally surprised, it was the first he had heard of it "Yep, football and beer at Jackson's cause Amy is away on holiday for a few days"

"Oh right" Victoria says, looking put out "I'll entertain myself"

"You do that" Aaron says with a nod of his head, throwing a smile in Jackson's general direction. Jackson is beyond confused, what was Aaron playing at? How did he know about Amy? He hadn't told him, she'd just left that morning. What was going on?

"Right come on!" Jackson says downing the rest of his pint "I know what you mechanic's are like, I need my van you know"

Aaron pulls a face but downs his pint and stands up "See you later" he says to Victoria, bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips as he does so. Jackson turns away; it's a stabbing pain in his heart whenever he sees them kiss.

"Come on then" Aaron says nudging Jackson with his shoulder and towards the doors. On the short walk back to the garage Jackson has to bring up the boy's night out in complete with beers and football.

"So... what are we doing tonight?"

Aaron grins at him "Thought you might like to spend the night with me"

"The whole night?"

Aaron nods. He was trying to make up for being a prat the previous day and he longed to spend the whole night with the older man. It hadn't happened in over a month. Waking up next to Jackson was his favourite way to wake up in the morning. He didn't get many chances to actually do it so he'd take what he could get when he could get it.

"What about Adam? If it's boy's night in he'll expect to come and Victoria will expect him to be invited"

"He's got a date tonight" Aaron grins "We can ask but he'll say no"

"So" Jackson nods "Football and beer then?"

"Well" Aaron says turning around and walking backwards up the drive towards the garage "there will be beer" he states "but we might be a little too busy for football"

Jackson can't help but laugh a huge smile on his face. He knows what Aaron means without a shadow of a doubt and he can't actually wait. He pulls out his phone and dials Adam's number "I'll ask Adam" Aaron nods and makes for the garage to get his van keys.

"Adam's got a date" Jackson says making his way towards the garage just as Aaron reappears "He says we suck for not telling him sooner"

Aaron shrugs "Oh well" he smirks and Jackson can't help but smirk back at the mechanic. "Here you go, car's fine"

"It's getting old, she needs checked over every now and then"

"I look at it every month"

Jackson raises his eyebrows, giving Aaron a look "Complaining?"

"Course not" Aaron says quickly but before anything else can be said Sean, the kid Aaron is training turns up "You're late" Aaron points out to the kid "I could go away and come back even later if you like" Sean replies and Jackson can't help but laugh at the kids attitude "Get in and get your overalls on" Aaron barks at the kid "Now"

"Whatever" Sean mumbles before doing exactly as he was told.

"Why do you put up with him?"

Aaron watches after the kid and shrugs "He does the things I don't want to do, he's useful. Sometimes"

"Him turning up means I can't get my kiss"

Aaron smiles shyly at that and dips his head for a moment, collecting himself "I'll come to yours about half six?"

"Sure thing" Jackson nods "See you then" with that Jackson jumped back into his van and pulled away from the garage, Aaron watching the whole time with a small smile on his face. It was weird, how happy the builder could make him. He wasn't going to delve any further into the feelings he stirred within him. He couldn't and instead he focused on spending the whole night with him. He had less than six hours until he would be at his, he couldn't wait.

Xxx

REVIEWS = ME WRITING :)


	5. LAU 5

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - This chapter was written because the song 'More and More' by Joe played on my Ipod and inspired me. You have him to thank for this chapter. _

* * *

><p>Opening the front door and I don't even get a chance to say "Hello" before he's stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. The next thing I know I'm pushed up against the wall to my right and his lips attacking mine. I don't have time to think, he's all over me like a man possessed. Do I care? Not really, I'll take him when and where I can get him. Clearly he's missed me.<p>

His hips are pressed against mine and I can't help but moan gently into his mouth as he continues to ravish my mouth with his own. It's electric, I'm sure we've never kissed like this. Was there something wrong with him? The thought flew from my mind as quickly as it entered as I felt his tongue run along my bottom lips teasingly and I know would he wants. Parting my lips I give in to him, I always give him to him. He has this uncanny ability of knowing all the bits of me to touch to drive me completely insane. Acting on instinct and on the feel of his hard body pressed against my own my hands work at his belt, pulling it from its confines and opening it as quick as I possibly could. I've just managed to unbuckle it when I feel him pull my t-shirt up over my head breaking our kiss for mere seconds before once again he's kissing me. We're both breathless and this kiss is sloppy as we try to catch our breaths without pulling apart too much. I want to ask him what's up but it's not time for words, one look into those deep blue eyes that I love so much tells me that.

With his belt unbuckled I set to work on loosening his jeans as he sucks on that pulse point on my neck that never fails to make my eyes roll back into my head. I fall back against the wall and I feel him smile against my skin and shaking off the feelings building within me I pull the zip on the jeans down and undo the button before shimmying them down his thick, sturdy legs. God, I love his body. It's like a temple and I'm more than willing to pray to it, daily if I could. I hear his jeans fall to the floor and I set about pulling his top from his body, I managed it even although he moans for a split second at being pulled from his spot on my neck but as soon as I have the top off and have thrown it across the room he's right back to my neck as his hands run up and down my sides. I can't help but shiver at his touch; he never fails to excite me with just his touch.

His lips finding my own once more breaks my train of thought as he's once again taking control of our kisses. Usually he's not this dominating in the bedroom, to look at him you'd think that's all he ever was but he isn't at least not with me. The kiss was anything but sweet as our tongues battled for the upper hand but neither of us were winning, we are more than happy just to fight for it, knowing we're too evenly matched in the kissing game for either of us to gain the upper hand, we knew each other's bodies too well for that. "You're wearing too much" Aaron mumbled against my lips and I couldn't help but agree with him, although his jeans were still in around his ankles and he was still wearing his work boots "do something about that then" I mumble against his lips as I trail kisses along his jaw line towards his ear. I love to nibble on his ear lobe and Aaron loves when I do it, so I do it often.

Aaron kisses his way down my body, reluctantly pulling away from me, until he's at the waistband of my jeans. I feel his slight stubble against my stomach as he trails kisses along it, I shiver, and I don't know why I just do. I hear the zipper of my jeans being pulled down and the pop of the button being undone and then I feel his rough hands turn to velvet as he slides the denim down my legs. I love his hands, I love the way they seem to turn to velvet the moment they're on my skin. I wonder if my hands to the same on him, I'm pretty sure they do. He stands back up, making eye contact with me with a smirk on his face as he kicks off his boots and removes his own jeans from around his ankles.

"Hi" he says to me with a smile as his eyes drink in my body, I can't blame him, my eyes are doing the exact same thing to him. We're both now completely naked and we do this a lot, stand in front of each other, smiling, taking in the sight of the other, like it's the first time we're seeing each other although we haven't done it for a long time. We haven't had the time.

"Come here" I say and slide my hand around the back of his neck, feeling the soft hairs at the nape of it as I pull him towards me. I want kiss him, I need to kiss and within seconds my lips are on his and I'm kissing him deeply, pushing against him. I pull us flush against each other, I don't want any space between our bodies, and I need to feel him, all of him.

"Bedroom" I mumble as I try to pull him towards it but he has other ideas and pulls be the other way towards the living room "living room is closer" he reminds me and it us but it's also a lot more uncomfortable, I like my comfort, Aaron likes comfort too but clearly he's more concerned with other things at the moment and I follow him. He's walking backwards and I hear him swear "what's wrong?" I ask opening my eyes to see and I realise that we've back up into the couch "It's the couch" I tell him "stop being a baby"

He pulls a face at me and it's one of those faces that I love but I pretend not to and he says "Shut up" before kissing me and this time he reverses our position, moves us around before backing us both up towards the couch and allowing us to fall onto it. He catches himself before he falls on top me but really I couldn't have cared less if all of his weight had landed on me. I like his weight on me; I feel it for hours afterwards usually.

I feel his hands slide down my body until they rest on my hips, his thumbs drawing light circles on my hip bones as he once against trails kisses down my neck. This time, this time he stops though and his attention moves from kissing down my chest to my right nipple and I swear the minute he takes it in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it the way he does that I'm going to die, he just knows me. Before long he abandons my right nipple and moves onto the next, I can't help it, I moan loudly and my hips start to move of their own accord, grinding against his, my knees bending to hold him between my thighs. I know how hard he is, I can feel it and I'm not stupid but I'm as equally hard and I just want something done about it, quickly, "Aaron..." I say but he ignores me and continues to suck my left nipple into his mouth, I've now got my hands on the back of his head, running through the short spiky hairs on his head in the way I know he loves.

I could only watch as his head disappeared further down my body and I had to close my eyes, I know what was coming and I couldn't wait. It had been a while since this had happened. I felt his lips on the skin of my hips and it felt as if his hands were all over my body and suddenly there's nothing. No weight on me, no touching, no kissing and I frown, opening my eyes all I can see is Aaron's back disappearing out of the living room "Where are you going?" I manage to ask and within a couple of seconds he reappears "needed this" he tells me, holding up lube that has come from my room "wouldn't have wanted to go any further, you'd have hated me"

"I hate you now" I tell him as he climbs back on top of me and rolls his eyes, he kisses me on the lips quickly and says "Say that again in fifteen minutes" and with that he gets right back to what he was doing. His lips move from my hips to the tops of my thighs and I feel his breath against my groin as he bypasses it in favour of sucking and licking on the skin of my thighs. I'm too lost in the feel of his lips on my thighs that I hadn't even been paying attention to what his hands had been doing or what he had been doing with the lube but I feel him pull me by the hips, shifting my position but he's still sucking on the skin of my hips as I feel one lubed up finger gently teasing my hole. I can't help it, my hips buck and I moan and once again I feel him smile against my skin. He's a dick but he's my dick "Aaron..." I say his name again but I'm once again ignored and I just want him to do something because if he teases me anymore I'm pretty sure I'm going to come with just the teasing.

I don't know what to concentrate on but his finger teasing me feels really good and I focus on that for a second until I'm completely thrown my his mouth, well his tongue, on the tip of my cock and suddenly all I can feel around me is the warmth of his mouth and I feel like I'm about to die, his finger is still teasing me, getting me prepared but another joins it as they both slip inside me and at the same time his mouth is around my cock and he's doing that thing with his tongue that I love. He's sucking on me hard and it's just the way I like, from him anyway, his tongue is doing that thing to me and then it gets even better when he drags his teeth the full length of my shaft. I have no idea how he's as good at this as he is, clearly I'm a fucking great teacher. His fingers are moving inside me, stretching me, teasing me as he practically makes love to me with his mouth around my cock. He's not moving fast, it's slow and but it's hard and I love every second of it. I can't help but pull my legs up and cradle his head between my thighs which in turn makes it easier for him to slip his fingers inside me at the same time. I'm hard and if it's possible I'm getting harder. I run my hands through his hair and touch every part of him I can which is mostly his shoulders and neck. I love when he's like this; I just wish he could be like this more often.

If he carried on much more I was going to come, there was no doubt about it. His mouth around my cock and the way his fingers were dancing in and out of me had me insanely turned on. "Aaron... I'm gonna" I couldn't finish I was sure he would know the rest of it but he didn't stop. I didn't exactly expect him to but he continues the only difference is he increases his speed of both his activities as drives me over the edge and before either of us know it, I'm coming. I'm coming and it still doesn't stop, he just laps it up and eventually I feel his mouth leave my cock and his lips move to my skin as he kisses quickly up to my lips and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips and I kinda like it. I always kinda like. I run my hands down his back until I reach his bum, which I squeeze and pull flush against my groin, in doing this I end up pushing our erections together and Aaron is hard and I'm well on my way to being as equally hard as I had been moments before. I can't help it, I reach between our bodies and grasp his cock on my hand, rubbing my thumb over the tip and he moans into my kiss. He picks up the lube and slips it into my free hand and I get what he wants. He wants me to apply it, I do. I quickly squeeze the tube onto his hardened member and apply myself to slicking it up as best I could. Aaron moans against my neck as I do this and I can't help but smile but soon enough he pulls his head from my shoulder and I'm sure he's left a love bite but I could care less.

Before I know it though, he's not only penetrated me, he's deep inside me and I can't help but feel complete, he makes me feel complete. It's stupid and it's soppy but when he's on top I get soppy, I don't know why. It takes a couple of seconds but he begins to move, thrusting inside me of me at his own pace and I'm more than willing to let him set the pace, although my hips and body seem to have other plans because they keep urging him to increase his speed and slowly he does. He draws out of me completely before sliding back inside and he does this repeatedly but I quickly come to realise that he's not about to increase his pace for whatever reason he's taking his time and I'm happy with that. His speed increased though as our need became greater, their moans became louder and thankfully we were alone, we kissed the entire time or at least that's what it felt like, we stopped to catch our breaths but that was about it. Our bodies are a match and as he increased his speed I met his thrusts by angling by hips and thrusting myself against him, moving in time with his body. I know how to turn him on, how to make him hard and more importantly I know what buttons to push to tip him over the edge. Knowing he was close and wanting him to come I bit down on that sensitive part of his neck that I know never fails but to have the desired effect and sure enough seconds later he's calling out my name as he climaxes and I'm not far behind him in and it's all thanks to him.

We're both breathless, breathing heavily and it takes us a good ten minutes before we've calmed and cooled down enough to form a coherent thought or word to say to each other. Aaron breaks the silence first as he says "I think we might have missed the football" I can't help but laugh and I kiss the top of his head, he laughs too before pulling himself up and off of me "drink?" he asks me and all I can do is nod as I watch him walk out of the living and towards the kitchen to get us a drink. When he comes back I fully intend on having round two.

Five minutes later he returns with two beer cans and he hands on to me as well as my boxers and he's wearing his own. I raise my eyebrows at that and he shrugs "come here!" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him down on top of me, he comes willingly and before he knows what's hit him I have him on his back and I'm staring into those deep blue eyes off him.

"My turn" I say with a smirk before swooping down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Xxx

A/N - So... I would Really, really, really, REALLY, like to know you're thoughts on this chapter so.. Please review :) Thank you! :)


	6. LAU 6

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer – Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N – Chapter six! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>At first Aaron had no clue where he was when he opened his eyes, however, the feel of soft stubble grazing across his back followed by soft kisses up the length of his spine quickly informed him of where he was and his head flopped back down onto the pillow with a contented sigh. He was with Jackson, in Jackson's bed and... He was tired. They had spent most of the previous night making up for their argument a few days previous and boy had they made up! Over and over again, between the making up they had managed to drink and watch a little TV but it never lasted more than twenty minutes because one of them would pounce on the other which the other was more than happy about.<p>

"What time is it?" he mumbles and he wonders just how and when they made it into the bedroom and onto the bed because he was sure that there wasn't a place in the flat that they hadn't had each other.

"Early" Jackson informed him as his lips reached the nape of his neck; he kissed it softly before throwing himself onto his side and gazing at his lover. Aaron can't help but groan "why the hell are you awake?" he asks the older man "I'm knackered, I'm sure I haven't been asleep long" the last time Aaron could remember seeing the time was when one of them had rolled over onto the remote which turned the TV on and the news was on, well, a news bulletin that gave the time as three thirty in the morning, they'd had another one or two rounds after that.

"Do you have to work?" the builder asks and Aaron shakes his head "Quit your whinging then" he barks at him with a smirk. Aaron was never a morning person, Jackson isn't a morning person either but he takes it better than Aaron does.

"What time is it?" Aaron mumbles as he tries to get himself comfortable once more, turning his pillow around and fluffing it up a little. With an exaggerated sigh Jackson fumbles around on the bedside cabinet, attempting to reach his clock which had been knocked over during one of their sessions earlier. His eyes widened when he saw the time. He knew it was early but he hadn't expected it to be that early. Aaron was right, they had only been asleep a little while, just over an hour because it was only half past six. He needed sleep.

"Half six" he admits with a sheepish expression and Aaron opens one eye to peer at him "Half six?" he exclaims as his arm sneaks out and grabs the builders waist. Pulling him down onto the bed and closer to him "We need sleep" the mechanic states, kissing Jackson's shoulder and Jackson could only nod in agreement. He was tired and he'd put it down to them being up half the night but it was down to the fact that they had been up half the night and that he'd had around one hours sleep. He needed more sleep.

"You make a good point" Jackson says snuggling himself into Aaron's side as Aaron's arm lays abandoned over his stomach and quickly the two of them fall back asleep, both exhausted.

Xxx

When Aaron awoke he found himself pressed up against Jackson's body and he couldn't help but smile as the builder moved in his sleep and rubbed up against his naked skin. He loved the mornings when he could wake up next to his lover but unfortunately they were few and very far between.

He had no clue what time it was and he didn't care. It was Friday, he wasn't meant to be in work until at least two and he was pretty certain it was nowhere near two o'clock. He was content just to lie next to Jackson and watch him sleep for a little while longer, thinking about their relationship, about how much he wanted him, how much he missed him when he wasn't around.

If he was honest with himself he could admit that he had spontaneously planned their 'boys' night in' just because of Jackson's date with the guy whom Aaron wanted to know nothing about. Thinking about Jackson with someone else was enough to make him furious, he had to remind Jackson that when they weren't arguing, fighting or not talking and that when they were in bed or alone, they were perfect. Their main problem was the fact that he couldn't come out. He wanted to, he wanted to for Jackson to be with him but he just couldn't. He didn't want people to look at him differently, to treat him differently. He still has some issues to work through before he could even contemplate coming out, he just couldn't lose Jackson in the meantime.

Detangling himself from his lover Aaron propped himself up on his arm and turned his body to face his lover. He wanted to wake him, he had to wake him. Leaning forward Aaron gently brushed his lips over Jackson's, Jackson didn't stir but he smiled a smile which Aaron couldn't help but return.

Hooking his leg over his lover's Aaron pulled Jackson's body in closer to his and that one simple move had the desired effect because Jackson stirred, groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't a morning person.

"Go away" he says attempting to hide his head into Aaron's chest but Aaron just laughs and pulls back stopping him from doing so.

"Come on Jackson" Aaron says nudging his leg between the builder's and cupping the back of his head "I think we've slept long enough"

"I don't"

"You were the one that woke us up at half past six this morning, you remember? You tried to seduce me"

"Yeah and you wanted to sleep. Now it's my turn to sleep, thems the breaks"

"I'm not trying to seduce you" Aaron points out

"You're not?" Jackson asks, opening his eyes and looking unconvinced

"I'm not" Aaron confirms with a nod of his head "Just trying to wake you up"

"Oh" Jackson says, suddenly wondering if Aaron had woken him because he wanted to leave. He wasn't sure if he was ready for their time together to be over. If their time together was over it meant he would have to tell the mechanic about his date the next night and he wasn't looking forward to that particular conversation. It would not go down well.

"Do you have to go?"

"What time is it?"

Jackson shrugs

"Check the alarm will you?" Aaron asks nodding at the alarm clock that is sitting on the bedside cabinet. "Why can't you?"

"I'm comfy"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Jackson twisted his body and checked the time "Five minutes to eleven" he says and when he turns back around to face the mechanic he is rewarded with a quick but sweet kiss to his lips and when they pull apart Aaron says "I don't have to go for a while yet"

"Really?"

"You've got to make me breakfast"

Jackson scoffs and sits up, looking around the room "Are my boxers in the living room?" he asks outloud however he already knows the answer but Aaron answers for him anyway "More than likely"

"I need a shower" Jackson suddenly says as he grins at his lover "so do you" with that he stands from the bed and pulls Aaron with him, their bodies colliding together as they make their way to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind them, no need as no one else was in or would be entering the house.

Xxx

One thirty and the two men were sat on opposite couches eating their breakfast/lunch that Jackson and Aaron had prepared together inbetween heavy make out sessions and sweet tender touches. It had felt amazing, like a normal couple but Jackson knew it wouldn't last. Aaron had to get him to his 'real' life, his real life where he wasn't gay, only he was but he was too scared to admit it.

"What is it?" Aaron's voice pulls him from his thoughts "You what?"

"You've been staring at me for ages" Aaron points out "I mean... I know I'm hot but you already know that. What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Jackson shakes his head

"Well what? What is it?"

Putting his plate onto the table in front of him the builder takes a deep breath. He has to tell him, about Frank, about his third date with Frank. Aaron wasn't going to take it well, he was well aware of that but it had to be done. He wasn't one for keeping secrets, he had one secret and he hated that but he didn't have anymore and he certainly didn't have secrets from Aaron.

"I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I won't be around tomorrow night"

"Is that it?" Aaron asks, his brows pulling together in confusion "You looked worried there" Jackson nods and continues to stare at him and that's when Aaron realises there could be more to the fact that he wouldn't be around on Saturday night than he first thought.

"Why won't you be around?" he asks and he's not sounding as relaxed or as happy as he had been minutes before.

"I have a date"

For the next four minutes they sit staring at one another in complete silence as Aaron processes exactly what Jackson had just said. He was in shock, he couldn't believe it. Jackson had a date? It had to be with that guy from the other night but that would make what? Their third date? He didn't like the idea of that. It would mean Jackson really liked him.

"Who with?" Aaron asks finally breaking their prolonged silence "same guy from the other night" Jackson explains "I like him"

"You like him?" Aaron repeats and Jackson nods "What about me?"

"What about you?" Jackson retorts "I need more Aaron, more than a night every now and then, more than a couple of hours when you can sneak off. I need someone that isn't ashamed of me-"

"I'm not ashamed of you!" Aaron snaps quickly

"-or themselves" Jackson adds with a pointed look to which Aaron scowls and looks away. Jackson had him there.

"I can't believe this" Aaron says, jumping to his feet and pacing the living room. Jackson sits watching until he gets a little dizzy from watching so instead he stands up and approaches him "Aaron, it's just a date"

"You must like him a lot"

"I do" Jackson says with a nod, he wasn't about to lie "But I'm just dating him, just getting to know him. Like I said I need more... I mean... When you're sat with Victoria I need something, I can't just sit around and wait for you my whole life. I won't"

Aaron looks as if he's physically in pain and Jackson hates it, he wants to say 'fuck it' and not see Frank again but he can't because he does need something more than sitting around being a spare part and Frank wants him, just him and he can't say no to that.

"I want you" Aaron says taking a step towards him and he looks as fierce and as angry as Jackson can ever remember seeing him. This is how he knows he cares but he just wishes he would show it, in the real world where it mattered.

"Then do something about it"

"What do you think last night was?"

"We both know what last night was" Jackson counters "It was you hoping you could make me forget about Frank"

Aaron tuts, rolls his eyes but he doesn't deny it.

"Jackson-" not waiting to hear what he has to say Jackson interrupts him "Come out. You want me, come out and then you don't have to worry about Frank but if you don't. I'm going to continue to date Frank whether you like or not and... It could lead somewhere and if it does, if we start seeing each other properly I will not sleep with you again"

Aaron knows that, it's the exact reason he wants Jackson to have nothing to do with this Frank guy, incase he loses him.

"So that's it? You're dating this guy and nothing I can say will stop you?"

Jackson nods

"Fine!" Aaron barks, loudly before stepping around Jackson and making for the front door. Jackson doesn't follow. He wants to but he knows Aaron and he's angry, he needs time to calm down but as the door slams Jackson can't help but wonder when they'll next talk. Aaron will simmering about him and Frank for days, he hates to think what he'll be like to anyone that annoys him.

Shrugging it off for the moment, he reaches for the plates that had been left, no longer hungry, he cleans up the mess and heads to the kitchen. He had to find something to do with himself, maybe he'd go see one of his mates. Aaron wasn't going to want to talk to him for a while and it was probably best that he stayed out of his way, for a few hours at least.

Xxx

REVIEWS = ME WRITING QUICKER! Tell me what you think!


	7. LAU 7

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

* * *

><p>He was being ignored. That was the conclusion that Jackson had come to at five o'clock on Saturday night. One hour before he had to be in Bar West for his date with Frank but it wasn't Frank that was ignoring him, oh no, Frank had text him twice already, no, it was Aaron that was ignoring him. He was being childish, again.<p>

From the around half past one the afternoon before, just after their blissful night and morning together Aaron had stormed out of the apartment and he hadn't spoken to him since. Jackson had tried calling of course, more than once but he was being ignored and now it seemed as if Aaron had turned his phone off because it was going straight to voicemail. Jackson knew what he was up to of course, he always did. The mechanic was hoping to make him feel bad, bad enough that he would cancel his date just to run and make sure he was alright. Well Jackson isn't a stupid man and Aaron isn't a kid. He's not about to run after him, he's done it one too many times before. So instead Jackson has decided to let Aaron man up, to see just how the mechanic reacts when he starts dating someone more than twice. Part of him is hoping that it will be enough to spur his lover into action, action of the coming out variety and he just hoped that by the time Aaron did gather up the courage to come out that he hadn't moved on. He couldn't see it happening, his feelings for the mechanic ran deep but still... He was sure stranger things had happened.

He'd stayed out of the way since yesterday though, avoided the pub and the numerous phone calls from his friends in the village. He didn't want to put him or Aaron in a tough position where they would have to make small talk just to make it look like there wasn't something wrong between the two of them when there was. No, until Aaron had calmed down Jackson's plan was to stay well clear.

He had a date to get to.

Xxx

He was early, not by much but he was early but it didn't matter because Frank was already sat at the bar with two beers in front of him clearly waiting on the builder. Jackson couldn't help but smile at the sight and he made straight for the other man. Touching the small of his back as he neared to alert him to his presence before slipping in next to him "Hi" Frank said, a smile gracing his features, a smile that Jackson couldn't help but return.

"Been waiting long?"

"Just got here" Frank tells him "ordered the beers"

"Thought it was my round?"

Frank shrugs "You can buy the next two rounds if it makes you feel better?"

"Done" Jackson agrees with a nod of his head "should we find a table?"

Frank scans the crowds for a free table "I see on!" he says "we've gotta be quick" with that he takes off through the crowds to secure them a table and Jackson smiles. He likes this guy; he's funny, cute, kind, caring... He's out the closet, he would be good for him and he chose to ignore the nagging little voice at the back of his head that said 'He's not Aaron' he didn't want to think about Aaron. Shaking his thoughts away he followed Frank through the crowds towards what was now their table.

By the time eight o'clock as come they've downed a couple more pints and are waiting for the pool table to become available, their next in line for it.

"JACKSON!" a loud voice calls over the music and Jackson knows instantly who the voice belongs to, he smiled to himself as Sol, one of his friends, and a couple more of his friends make their way towards him "Didn't tell us you were coming here tonight" Sol complains before resting his eyes on Frank "Oh" he says, his eyes widening and he's elbowing one of the other guys "Jackson has a date, this is new"

Jackson glares at him and shakes his head. It was true though, as far as his mates were concerned he hadn't had a date in a long time. No one knew about Aaron, just the way Aaron wanted it. "Yeah, yeah" he says rolling his eyes at his friend

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sol asks and Jackson thinks it through for a minute before saying "No" with a huge grin on his face. Frank who was sat beside him dipped his head and laughed before addressing Jackson's friends "I'm Frank" he says nodding at each of them "Nice to meet you"

"Mind if we join?" Sol asks all ready slipping onto a stool

"Actually..." Jackson begins to say as Frank talks over him "No, course not. More the merrier, we're just about to play pool"

"Great!" Sol exclaims "Jay's round?" he asks looking at one of the other guy's in the group. Jay shakes his head at his friend but heads towards the bar anyway.

Jackson turns to Frank "Why'd you say yes?"

Frank smiles at him as he explains "Got to get to know your mates sooner or later right? Can't have them not liking me"

Jackson was taken aback, this guy was clearly trying to make an effort with his friends, so that if whatever they were doing did develop that he knew his friends. Aaron wouldn't do that. Whenever his friends were in the village Aaron made sure to stay far away. He was liking Frank more and more.

"Table's free" Frank says slipping away from the table and not noticing the look that the builder was currently sporting. He was impressed.

By eleven o'clock they were standing outside Bar West waiting on a taxi. Frank was on call the following day so he didn't want to be out late or get too drunk just in case and Jackson agreed to wait for a taxi with him, share it with him. Before he knew what was going on Jackson found himself being backed up against the wall outside the bar and Frank was kissing him, it took seconds before he responded, why shouldn't he respond he asked himself.

Between kisses "Come... Back... To... Mine" Frank asked, making his intentions clear by pressing against the builder. Jackson groaned out loud. He wanted to but... He wasn't the type to sleep with someone on the third date.

"I don't sleep with guys on the third date" he explains "Doesn't mean I don't want to"

"Do I get a fourth date then?"

"Course" Jackson smiled at him "and a fifth"

"Hmmm" Frank replied, thinking "I guess I can wait, waiting makes me seem less like a slut"

"Are you a slut?" Jackson asks with a laugh as he rearranged his clothes and the two of them make for the taxi rank.

"Not anymore" the other man explains "When I was younger but... I'm all for relationships these days"

"Me too"

"I'm hopeful" Frank says just as they reach a taxi "Cause I quite like you"

"I quite like you too" Jackson admits and he wasn't lying. He did like him, he really liked him but Aaron was always there in the back of his head. He had to get rid of Aaron's voice in his head telling him that he wanted him more. It was right though, he did but he was going to fix that because if Aaron wouldn't come out then he wasn't about to sit around waiting. Getting into the taxi with Frank Jackson made a decision, he was going to try and make a go with things with Frank, see where they ended up, see what Aaron would do about it because he knew, he couldn't lie to himself, if him seeing Frank couldn't make Aaron come out then nothing would.

Xxx

Half an hour later Jackson was stood in his bathroom washing up, he was brushing his teeth when the mark left on his neck and shoulder by Aaron caught his eye. Had Frank seen it? He wasn't sure. He had tried to hide it earlier on with the collar of his shirt and whilst out he had forgotten its existence. Had it ridden down and Frank had been able to see the marks? If he had noticed he hadn't mentioned them but why would he? They weren't seeing each other properly and they could have been left over from ages ago, although they did look rather new.

Aaron. He missed him. He wondered how he was, if he was alright. He wondered a lot of things, he just wanted the mechanic to call him, text him anything really but he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move this time, this time Aaron was in the wrong, not him.

Xxx

Two days later, lunch time and Jackson was making his way into the cafe and he wasn't really watching where he was going which was the exact reason he failed to notice Aaron coming out at the same time. Neither of them was paying attention and they only noticed the other when their bodies literally collided with each other.

"Sorry"

"Sorry" they mumbled simultaneously as they looked up to see who they had bumped into, both sets of eyes widening when they see exactly who it is.

"Excuse me" Jackson says attempting to step around the mechanic but Aaron isn't having it and he blocks him, Jackson moves to the right and again Aaron blocks him "stop being childish"

"Stop avoiding me"

"I haven't been avoiding you" Jackson points out "I had a date on Saturday" he doesn't miss the way Aaron's face scrunches up in distaste as he says that part "and yesterday, well, I had stuff to do"

"You're always in the pub for a drink on a Sunday"

"Well I wasn't yesterday"

"Cause you were avoiding me"

"Believe it or not Aaron my life doesn't revolve around you!" he barked at the younger man, sick of his accusations and he didn't want to admit that a part of him, a part of his life revolved around Aaron "now excuse me, I'm on lunch and you're not taking up all of it with your childish behaviour"

He had just stepped away from the mechanic when he heard him say "Can I buy you lunch?" he turned to find Aaron's deep blue eyes watching him expectantly and against his better judgement he agreed "I'm not one to turn down a free lunch, am i?"

"No" Aaron agreed with a smile as he turned on his heel and followed Jackson inside the cafe "What do you want?" he asks as the builder finds them a table in the corner. Jackson gives him his order and he heads to the counter to order.

Five minutes later and Bob has given them their order and left them alone. The silence is deafening and Jackson isn't about to make things easier for the mechanic. He had to fix this mess, not the other way around.

"Are we good?" Aaron asks after a few moments "I mean... I'm sorry about the other day"

"Yeah, we're good" Jackson says with a smile. He wants to make Aaron work for it a little more, really he does but those blue eyes always make him cave. They way Aaron's eyes light up at his words makes his stomach flip in the way only Aaron can achieve.

"I wanna kiss you" Aaron admits and Jackson is slightly taken aback by that. It wasn't like Aaron to admit that in such a public place, where people could hear.

"Then kiss me"

Aaron rolls his eyes and Jackson scoffs, it was worth a try but he knew Aaron wouldn't kiss him. Twenty minutes later, once lunch was over Jackson stood from the chair "thanks for lunch, I better be getting back"

"I'll walk you out"

Once outside Jackson knows Aaron wants to ask about his date and Jackson wants to lay things on the line, tell them exactly where they are "I'm still dating this guy Aaron. That's not going to change"

Aaron's less than pleased about it but he nods anyway.

"I don't know what's going to happen but..."

"But if you start seeing him, seeing him then we're over. I know the drill"

"I've got to get back to work" Jackson says, throwing the mechanic a quick smile before getting back into his van and driving off.

Xxx

Aaron stands just outside the cafe and watches as Jackson's van pulls out of the village, he knows that he's losing him. Slowly, he's losing him. He doesn't know anything about this Frank guy but already he hates him. Already he never wants to see him, meet him but he knew that sooner or later he would be doing just that. He didn't want that day to come. He wants to come out, really he does. He wants to be with Jackson and not care who knows and he thinks he's getting there but he's just not completely sure when he'll get there fully. Sooner rather than later he hoped though because if he didn't get there before he lost Jackson, well, he'd never get there.

Xxx

That very night Jackson found himself in the Woolpack, the regulars were there and Victoria was behind the bar with Aaron and Adam sat at the side laughing, Adam noticed him first and waved him over.

"Where have you been this weekend?" Adam asks

"I've had stuff to do" Jackson tells him "Did you miss me?"

"Course!" Adam grins "I've had to put him with him and her" he says pointing between Aaron and Victoria.

"You've clearly had stuff to do" Victoria says as she reaches over the bar and pulls at his collar "What's this? A love bite?"

Jackson pulls away "Victoria!" he scolds but she's just grinning at him and demanding details.

"Did the guy from the date the other night give you that?"

Jackson just pulls a face and she narrows her eyes "I'll get it out of you" she warns him "Pint?" he nods and he can't help but notice the way Aaron is glaring at him. What was his problem?

Adam had gone to the toilet and Victoria was serving and Jackson took his moment to confront Aaron "What's wrong with you?"

"Where'd you get the mark on your neck?" he demanded to know "You sleeping with him already?"

"No!" Jackson barked "You put them there... Remember?"

He could vaguely remember something along those lines and he shrugged apologetically "Sorry, touchy on the subject of you and... Well, you know"

"Yeah I know" Jackson agrees "But I'm not sleeping with him"

Aaron nods, a small smile on his face. A smile that quickly disappears when he says "...Yet" but they don't have chance to discuss because Adam reappears and a few other people join them at the bar and instead of focusing on each other they spend time having good time with their friends.

They sit at opposite ends of the table, Jackson choosing to be as far away from Aaron as he possibly could. The mechanic wouldn't take his eyes off of him though, he was glaring at him every chance he got and Jackson knew exactly why. It was because of what he said just before they were joined by the others.

Aaron had left to go to the toilet and whist he had Adam had gotten up from his spot at the side of Jackson, giving Aaron the perfect opportunity to sit next to him on his return.

"That's my seat"

Aaron looks up to see Adam standing over him "My seat is free"

"I want to sit there"

Aaron shrugs, he wasn't about to move because he had to talk to Jackson "I'm not sitting beside your sister any longer" the mechanic points out and the farmer rolls his eyes and slides into Aaron's free seat.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asks, turning his full attention to the mechanic, making sure to keep his voice low.

"What did you mean yet?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"You can't sleep with him"

"Why not?"

"Cause I said" Aaron says simply with a shrug "You can't sleep with him"

"I think you're forgetting Aaron that I can sleep with who I want... I don't have boyfriend"

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Jackson can't help but roll his eyes "I'm your dirty little secret" he reminds the mechanic "which makes you my... I don't even know what"

Jackson was aware of the pain in the younger man's at his eyes words but he couldn't let it bother him. Aaron was the problem, Aaron and his refusal to come out and the fact that they had to run around stealing moments here and there.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jackson confirms with a nod and a couple of seconds later he has to watch as Aaron gets up, makes his way around the bar and grabs hold of Victoria. He whispers something in her ear which makes her grin and she shoves him. Jackson's eyes narrow, he can guess what the mechanic is saying to her and two seconds later Victoria has left Alicia minding the bar and Aaron is pulling her through the back.

Jackson downs his pint and quickly orders another; he plans to get very, very drunk.

Xxx

A/N - Reviews are always welcome, wanted and appreciated.


	8. LAU 8

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Uh... I tried to write this whilst doing coursework, gave me a break. I don't know whether its any good or not. You can be the judge! :)_

* * *

><p>"I need a drink, a big one"<p>

Victoria turns to the source of the voice and finds her best friend Amy standing there with a slight frown on her face

"What can I get you love?" Chas asks

"Something big"

Victoria looks at her friend and laughs "What's wrong with you? Why are you in dire need of a drink at this time on a Saturday?"

Amy takes the drink from Chas and drinks half of it quickly "You'd want it too if you had to listen to what I've been listening to all night"

"And that is?" Aaron asks, he's not really interested in the girl but she lives with Jackson and it's always useful to know what he's getting up to and she had clearly just come from their apartment.

"Jackson and his new man!" she says with a smirk "At it all night they have been"

That wasn't what Aaron wanted to hear which is exactly why he turns away and drinks his pint. His throat suddenly feeling like sand paper and his mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour.

Victoria's face lights up at that and she grins "Have they?"

Amy nods "Wasn't that bad at first, I mean… He's had guys around before and they've been fine but this one? He's goer!"

"What's he looks like?"

Amy shrugs "Haven't seen him up close" she admits "I got a look at the back of him as he disappeared into the bathroom this morning but that was about it"

"Was it a good view?" Victoria asks and Aaron grunts something but he's ignored as Victoria wants to know about Jackson "He's been unusually quiet about this one" she tells both Aaron and Amy "I want to meet him!"

"You might get the chance" Amy says "I said I was leaving and Jackson said he or they might pop in later"

"Well!" Victoria explains lifting Aaron's phone from its place on the counter top "I'll just text him and tell him to come"

"That's my phone!" Aaron complains trying to grab it from her but she pulls away "My phone is through the back, I'll use this. I'll tell him it's me" she says rolling her eyes and wondering why he was making a big deal out of her sending Jackson a text message from her phone.

Lifting what was left of his pint Aaron makes his way over to the table furthest from the bar, he didn't really want to hear Amy and Victoria talk about Jackson and his… bit on the side. He couldn't bring himself to think of Jackson having a boyfriend, it hurt too much to think that and he really hoped that they wouldn't come into the pub at least not until he had left although if Victoria had her way Jackson would be over sooner rather than later.

It's a few minutes later when the two girls join him and Victoria hands him his phone "Sent it" she says "let's just hope he brings Frank here to meet us"

Aaron can't help it, he scoffs.

"What's your problem?"

"Frank?" he says "What kind of name is Frank"

Victoria rolls her eyes "Shut your face and if they do come in you have to be nice"

"I'm always nice" Aaron says quickly, defending himself but it causes both girls to burst out laughing "Yeah Aaron" Amy says in a patronising tone of voice "You're real nice"

Xxx

It's four in the afternoon and Jackson is stood looking out his window with only his jeans on, Frank was in the shower cleaning up. He hadn't planned on bringing him home the night before but they had been at Bar West, things between him and Aaron had been strained for a few days, they'd barely spoken and he liked Frank a lot. Bringing him home and sleeping with him had just kinda happened and he couldn't say he regretted it. In fact he quite liked it, a lot in fact and he hoped that it was the start of something because he wanted it to be and it was no longer just about getting Aaron to see what he was missing. He liked Frank, a lot.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of arms circling around his waist and a kiss on his neck. He couldn't help but smile and lean back against the other man "Finished in the shower then?"

"That's a good shower" Frank points out "It's like a jet stream or something"

"That's what it said in brochure before I bought it" Jackson says with a laugh, turning around to look Frank in the eye.

"I'm starving" Frank informs him "Anywhere around here we can get something to eat?"

"I'll make something of you want?" Jackson suggests "Or you can raid my fridge?"

Before Frank can answer however Jackson's mobile beeps and Frank reaches over to the bedside cabinet and grabs it, handing it to the builder "You're wanted" he says and reads the display "It's Aaron" he adds scrunching his face up, clearly wondering who Aaron is.

Hesitating and wondering whether or not he should look at it with Frank standing so close Jackson finally presses the button and the message appears on screen. He lets out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding "Not Aaron" he says "It's Aaron's girlfriend Victoria" that news seems to please Frank and Jackson continues talking "It appears Amy is at the pub and I've to take you down so she can make sure you're not ugly"

Frank laughs out loud "Am I ugly?"

Jackson looks him up and down for a minute or so before tilting his head to the side and saying "You're alright"

"Oh thanks!" he rolls his eyes "So… Are we going to this pub then?"

Jackson is too sure about that. Aaron is clearly in the pub, she had texted him from his phone, what would happen if he and Frank were to be in the pub with Aaron? He could guess that Aaron would be less than pleased with it and that he would not be nice to Frank, at all.

"You want to?"

"Does it sell food?"

Jackson nods

"Then I want to" he says with a smile "I worked up an appetite last night and!" he says with a grin "You can show off your new boyfriend" Noticing the way Jackson's whole body seems to tense at his words and wondering if he's barking up the wrong tree he asks "Is that what we are?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"I wouldn't hate it" Frank admits "I like you a lot"

"I like you too" Jackson says "last night wouldn't have happened if I didn't. I just… I haven't been in a relationship, had a boyfriend for a while but… Yeah. I want that too"

"Great" Frank says as he leans forward and kisses the builder and Jackson pulls away before it can go much further earning him an annoyed groan from Frank.

"You want to go to the pub, stop you're complaining"

"So you're going to show me off then?" Frank asks as he pulls away from Jackson and looks around for his clothes as he's currently still wrapped in a towel.

"I guess otherwise Victoria won't shut up about it. She'll just assume you're too ugly to be seen out in public with me"

"Finished getting dressed then" Frank says "Otherwise we'll be here ages"

Xxx

He kept staring at his phone, waiting on a reply. Hoping Jackson would reply saying he couldn't make it but at the same time he wanted to see him cause they hadn't spend any real time together. It was his fault, he was aware of that. He had taken Victoria upstairs the other night just to piss the builder off but what the builder didn't know was that nothing happened… Not through the lack of trying but it just… Wouldn't. He wasn't about to admit that to the builder though, he'd been pissed about the fact that he had said he would be sleeping with this Frank guy and now it looked like he had done just that. He didn't know whether to be sad or extremely angry, his emotions were waging war inside him and he had no idea what part of him was going to win.

He was on edge it was safe to say and every time the door opened his head almost spin off of his shoulders as he looked to see who was coming through the door and each time he was relieved to find it was Jackson… Until the last. He heard the door open and this time he hadn't been as quick to check out who was coming in through the door, he wished he had been though because the next thing he knew Victoria was calling out "Jackson!" and looking up he could see the builder and some other guy, some other good looking guy walking towards them. Try as he might he just could not take his eyes off of the guy with Jackson. He hated him. He hated the look of him, hated what he was wearing he just hated him.

"Hey" he heard Jackson say "this is Frank, Frank this is Amy, Victoria and… Aaron" they all said their 'Hello's' all but Aaron, he was too invested in his pint, that was until Victoria elbowed him in the side and he had to look up "Alright mate?" he says with a nod, trying not to look like he wanted to kill the guy.

"I'm starving, are they still doing food?"

"They are!" Victoria informs him "Aaron, grab that menu" she says pointing at the table to their left, reluctantly, he does. He hands over the menu and the two men head to the bar to order their food which leaves Aaron to watch them and leaves him having to listen to Amy and Victoria talk about how good looking Frank was. Frank wouldn't be so good looking if he was to punch him and that's the only thought that Aaron could muster at that very moment. He wanted to punch the smug smile of the other guy's face. He had no clue how he was going to get through the rest of the night. He had to get out of there soon, sooner than soon really. He wasn't sure how he would cope if he were to see them kiss.

Xxx

Jackson and Frank stood at the bar as they waited on someone taking their order "Are you alright?"

Frank looks at the builder and smiles genuinely "Yeah, they seem nice"

"They are" Jackson agrees "I don't think they're going to eat me"

"Victoria and Amy might ask you a whole lot of questions though… They're annoying like that"

"Amy is that your flatmate?"

Jackson nods

"And Victoria?"

"She part owns this place with Aaron's Mum" he nods at Chastity behind the bar "And what about Aaron?" Frank asks, turning around and looking at the mechanic, only to find that the mechanic was looking at him too, although he quickly turned away and said something to Victoria.

Licking his lips Jackson wondered how to explain Aaron before finally settling on the truth or at least Aaron's version of the truth currently "he's Victoria's boyfriend, he's a good mate, mechanic. You have a problem with your car he's the guy"

Frank smiles at that "Good to know. That car of mine is always breaking down"

"Aaron's your man" Jackson says although he's pretty certain that the mechanic would be less than pleased about looking at Frank's car however he knows the mechanic better than anyone and he knows that he'd grin and bear it just to save face.

"I guess I should buy a round, bribe them into liking me" Frank says his eyes sparking, he steps back towards the table "You guys want a drink?" he asks them and they all but Aaron agree.

"Aaron?" he says asking the mechanic directly and he's forced to look at the older man "Pint, thanks" he says forcing himself to smile.

"Hey!" he hears Victoria say followed by a nudge in his side "What?"

"Be nice" she says in a warning tone "What do you mean?"

"Frank? Be nice to him. He seems like a nice guy, don't be your usual self"

Xxx

Having to sit with your lover, girlfriend and your lover's new boyfriend is probably one of the hardest things Aaron has ever done in his entire life and he can't help but wonder if that's how Jackson feels every time he has to sit with him and Victoria. There is a difference though and the difference is Jackson knows that Aaron only wants him, he knows Victoria is just a cover whereas Aaron… Well he has to watch some other guy smiling, laughing at and touching his Jackson. It was torture.

An hour later Jackson and Frank had finished their food and they were locked in conversation with Amy and Victoria, Aaron was included in the conversation or at least they were trying, Jackson was trying but he wasn't that interested in getting to know Frank. He'd rather boil his own head than get to know the plonker.

"Aaron"

No response

"Aaron"

It was another nudge to his side that had Aaron finally looking up "Sorry" he says "Miles away" it was Frank that had been calling his name. He knew it was Frank which was the very reason he had been pretending not to hear and Jackson is giving him a knowing look.

"What can I do for you?"

Aaron has to watch as Frank gets up from his spot next to Jackson and sits himself down next to him. Jackson's eyes widen at the move and he shoots Aaron a look that clearly says 'Behave' and all Aaron can do is smirk back at his lover.

"Jackson says you're a mechanic"

Aaron rolls his eyes "Jackson should learn to keep his mouth shut"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing" Aaron says flashing a quick smile "What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind looking at my car? It's old but… I like it"

"Bring it in whenever you want" Aaron tells him hoping that when Frank does in fact bring the car in that he's not working that day. "Great" Frank smiles "You want another drink?"

"Please" Aaron nods.

During their conversation Jackson had gotten up from the table and made his way out of the bar, Aaron guessed he had disappeared to the toilet, he followed.

Jackson was stood leaning against the sink when Aaron entered the toilets. He'd been expecting Aaron to follow him.

"Expecting me were you?"

"I know you. I knew you were going to follow me"

"Never thought I was that predictable" the mechanic says crossing the distance between the two of them and coming to a stop directly in front of the builder.

"Only to me"

Aaron didn't have a comeback for that because it was true. Jackson did know him inside out. "You told him I'd fix his car?"

"I told him you were a mechanic… that you were the best mechanic I knew"

"You slept with him"

Jackson rolls his eyes.

"What does this mean?"

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks

"Us?"

"Us?" Jackson retorts "We've barely touched each other for over a week, or spoke"

"Because of that guy, cause you were dating him"

"We're together now Aaron, properly. I really like him"

"What about me? Thought you really liked me?"

"I do, you know I do" he says stepping closer "And if you come out I'm yours but watching you with Victoria… Well, I couldn't do it anymore Aaron"

"Now I have to watch you and that guy?"

Jackson shrugs

"I can't watch him touch you"

"But you want me to watch Victoria touch you? Watch as you drag her into the back like you did the other day.."

"Nothing happened!" Aaron interrupted him

"You what?"

"Nothing happened the other night. I didn't sleep with her. I can count on my two hands the amount of times I've slept with her since you and me got together"

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had assumed that Aaron and Victoria had slept together the other night because they disappeared upstairs and never came back down; it was the reason he finally caved and slept with Frank. Why he had finally decided to give things a go with Frank.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackson demands and Aaron shrugs "I was annoyed" he admits "Wish I had now though"

"I wish you had too" Jackson says softly before shaking it off and looking Aaron in the eye "Doesn't change anything, I'm with Frank and… I'm not a cheat"

"So we're over?"

Jackson gives a slight nod of his head and Aaron's eyes darken over with anger and hurt but before he can say anything they both hear Adam's rather loud voice as he comes into the pub and Holly's voice can also be heard "We better get back before they notice we're missing" Jackson says side stepping the mechanic and leaving him alone in the toilets. Within seconds of Jackson walking out Aaron has punched the wall, it hurt like hell but thankfully he was bleeding, just little bruised. He had no idea what he was going to do but he had to get back into the bar before someone came looking. Composing himself he straightened up and exited the toilets.

Xxx

By the time ten o'clock came around Jackson was concerned. He was having a good time and everyone seemed to genuinely like Frank, everyone except Aaron of course but it was Aaron that he was concerned about. He had come back from the toilets, sat down and proceeded to throw drink after drink down his throat all the while glaring at Frank. If he kept this up people would start to notice and wonder why he had such an intense hatred for the other man.

"What's up with him?"

Jackson became aware of Adam talking to him and he could only shrug "No idea, you know what he's like"

"You two better not be talking about me" Aaron interrupts, his voice full of hostility and bitterness, it catches the attention of everyone at the table

"We're not mate" Adam assures him

"Yeah. You are" Aaron states, leaning on the table and glaring at the two of them. Jackson shoots him a look but it's ignored. He's too pissed off to listen to reason.

"You're drunk" Victoria says "let's get you to bed" he shrugs her off and stands up "I can get myself to bed" he tells her and heads towards the exit "Fine!" Victoria yells at his back and rolls her eyes "He's an idiot" she tells the rest of the group but Jackson looks at Adam, an unspoken command and Adam gets to his feet. "I'll see he gets back alright" he says before taking off after him.

Xxx

Adam follows him back to Dale View where he lives and practically has to hold him up for a last few feet. He's well and truly drunk, worse than Adam can ever remember seeing him "What are you trying to forget huh?" Adam asks with a laugh but if Aaron heard him he didn't show it. He was already half asleep, dropping him onto his bed Adam pulled the duvet over him and left him to sleep it off. Before leaving the room though he shut the curtains and made sure he would be alright. He had a feeling he knew what Aaron's behaviour was about but he couldn't be sure. He'd have to wait and analyse it a little more before he took it for certain that he knew what Aaron's problem was.

Flicking off the light Adam left the mechanic to sleep off his drunken state hoping his best friend felt better by the morning.

Xxx

A/N - Let me know your thoughts please! :)


	9. LAU 9

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning saw Aaron working away at the garage and it also saw Jackson doing work outside of Dale Head. Aaron could have done without seeing the older man. Having to watch him work so close was going to be hard, especially as they weren't on very good terms, he was at a loose end though and Jackson was stood at the side of Dale Head. He had nothing better to do, at least that's what he told himself as he started in Jackson's direction.<p>

"What you doing back here then?"

Jackson was slightly taken aback by the fact that the mechanic had approached him, let alone the fact he was trying to engage him in conversation "It's old" Jackson informs him "Just giving the outside a touch up, almost done"

Aaron nods and silence descends and Aaron can't help but hate how awkward it is between the two of them. He needs to do something. He can't go on not talking to the builder because even although they were lovers they were also friends. He couldn't lose his friendship aswell.

"Are we alright?"

"I don't know" Jackson answers honestly "are we?"

"I hope so"

"We can't… You know"

"Just friends then?" Aaron asks, trying to ignore the burning sensation in the back of his throat as the words leave his mouth.

"For a change" Jackson says with a small smile, even although the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and it doesn't go unnoticed by Aaron, who was about to say something but was interrupted before he could by Jackson's mobile. Watching as Jackson pulled it from his pocket Aaron couldn't help but steal a look at the caller display, wishing immediately after that he hadn't because it read 'Frank', he curled his lip back in distaste and Jackson threw him a look.

Knowing full well that Jackson expects him to move Aaron stays exactly where he is as Jackson answers the phone. Jackson looks uncomfortable whilst chatting to the other man and Aaron can't help but feel a little pleased that he's having that effect on him and he secretly hopes that he can keep it up enough to make Jackson dump the guy because no matter how nice a guy he was, he wasn't him and he wasn't good enough for Jackson.

Knowing that Aaron was watching every move he made and listening to his conversation Jackson tried to wrap his conversation up quickly and it ended with him arranging to go to Frank's that night. News which Aaron clearly didn't like judging by the look that was on his face "Did you enjoy that?" Jackson can help but ask with the slightest tinge of attitude laced into his tone. He didn't want to be watched whilst he spoke to his boyfriend and definitely not by Aaron.

"Oh, did you want me to move?"

Jackson can only give him a disbelieving look and shake his head. "Fancy a pint in the Woolpack tonight?" Aaron asks and Jackson laughs out loud "Are you serious?"

Aaron nods

"You just heard me tell Frank I'd go to his tonight… Don't make me chose between going to see him and having a pint with you Aaron"

"Why not?"

"Cause you won't like the answer"

Aaron doesn't like that answer and it shows on his face even although he tries to mask it "So what? You have a boyfriend and you can't spend time with your friends now?"

"You're not just my friend though… Are you?"

"I am now. You made that clear"

"I told you how to change that"

"I CAN'T!" Aaron barks out, loudly "I can't" he repeats softer this time "You know that"

"No Aaron. You can, you won't because you're scared. So some people might not talk to you again or for a while and some of them might not care but you're twenty two and it's about time you were true to yourself" with that said Jackson walks away from the mechanic and into Dale Head slamming the door behind him as he went.

Xxx

One O'clock that same Tuesday found Aaron faced with the one person he could happily have gone the rest of his life without seeing, Frank. Plastering on his best fake smile Aaron approached the guy "What can I do for you?"

"I'm meeting Jackson for lunch, wondered if you could fit the car in whilst I'm here?" Aaron looked at the car behind and thought it through for a few minutes "I'm just about to go on my lunch but I can get someone to look at it for you, if you want?"

"Yeah, sure" Frank says with a shrug "You're welcome to join Jackson and I for lunch if you want" Aaron had just been about to turn Frank's offer down when he thought better of it "Sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Jackson won't mind"

"I'm sure he won't" Aaron agrees "Got your keys? I'll get Sean to look at it"

Frank hands over his car keys and Aaron disappears inside the garage to talk to Sean, doubling back to get Frank's mobile number for Sean incase he needed it. Inside the garage he had informed Sean, rather meanly, to charge Frank way above the odds for whatever was wrong. When asked why by the junior mechanic Aaron simply replied "Cause he's a prat" and Sean had been more than happy to oblige which Aaron already knew would be the case.

"Where we off?" Aaron asks with a smile "Woolpack Jackson said" Frank tells him as they head in that general direction "Great" Aaron smirks "I'm starving" he couldn't help but wonder just how pissed off Jackson was going to be when he found out that he would be joining him for lunch.

Forty five minutes into an extremely tense, well tense for him and Jackson anyway, lunch Aaron decided it was time to get back. He had spent the entire time sat between the two men making sure they couldn't touch.

"Oh, you off?" Jackson says feigning a disappointed tone "Guess I'll see you later" Aaron's eyes narrowed at him before a smirk slowly spread across his face. He looked at his phone then sat back "You know that? Sean'll be alright for a bit longer. Good for him to be left alone more"

Jackson glared and Aaron smirked, Frank offered to buy another round, Aaron accepted and he disappeared to the bar.

"What are you doing?" Jackson demands

"Your boyfriend is buying me a drink"

"Aaron…"

"Aaron what? You want us to be friends right?"

Jackson shrugged, he wasn't sure what he wanted, not really.

"Stop looking like you're stuck inbetween a rock and hard place, he'll start to wonder why you don't want us in the same room"

Frank returned to the table with their drinks, soft drinks, they were all driving after all and Aaron had to work after as did Jackson. Aaron decided he had to talk to Frank about something and decided his car would be the best thing for them to talk about.

"How long has your car been playing up then?"

Aaron wasn't really listening to what the other man was saying, he was too busy quickly scanning the room to see who was looking their way, who could see their way and once he was sure that no one would be able to see what he was about to do, he done it. Casually he lifted his hand from its spot on his leg and moves it onto Jackson's. Jackson who had just been taking a drink of his own drink choked and spluttered as he realised what was happening. Both Aaron and Frank turned towards the builder "Are you alright?" Frank asks, concerned for his boyfriend and Jackson nods "Yeah" he says "Drank it too fast"

"Sure?" Aaron asks and Jackson nods whilst pulling his leg away from Aaron but it doesn't make much difference because Aaron's hand follows him and only this time he slides his hand further between the builders legs and holds onto the fabric of the builders jeans.

Jackson dips his head and bites his lip. He hadn't felt Aaron's hands on him in what felt like forever, he knew him. He knew what to do just to make him squirm; Frank didn't know him all that well yet. He couldn't do what Aaron was doing just by touching his leg and Aaron hated how the mechanic could get to him so badly with just a touch. What the hell was he playing at? They had agreed to be just friends.

Luckily for Jackson Aaron's phone rang and it was Sean which meant Aaron had to get back to the garage "I'll come by later?"

"Yeah" Aaron says with a nod as he makes his way out of the pub, smirking at Jackson as he does so.

Xxx

Early the next day, Wednesday morning saw Jackson standing at the door of Dale Head waiting on an answer. It took a couple of seconds before the door was opened with Andy leaving "Oh, alright Jackson? What can I do for you?"

"Is Aaron in?"

"Kitchen, go through. I've got to get to work" Andy jumped into his Landrover and sped away as Jackson let himself into Dale View, closing the door behind himself.

"Thought you'd left" he hears Aaron say as he approaches the kitchen. Aaron obviously thinks he's Andy.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Jackson demands in an angry tone of voice that soon has Aaron turning around to face him "Oh. It's you" he says shrugging and turning back to his toast "I thought you'd turn up last night if I'm honest"

"I was busy last night"

"Thinking about me?" the mechanic asks, turning around, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter with a smirk on his face.

"No. I was with my boyfriend actually, remember him?"

Aaron nods

"You didn't seem to remember him when you were touching me up at lunch yesterday"

"Telling me you didn't like it?" Aaron asks, stepping forward. Stepping way inside Jackson's personal space.

"Aaron. I told you. I'm not a cheat"

"That's not what I asked" Aaron reminds him "I asked if you didn't like it"

This wasn't how Jackson imagined this confrontation going but Aaron was half dressed, clearly not long out of the shower and boy he looked good. Jackson couldn't help but lick his lips and that was all Aaron needed because the next thing Jackson knew he was being pushed back against the kitchen wall with a partially dressed Aaron pressed up against him.

"Aaron… Don't"

Aaron's isn't convinced by that and he smiles "You want me Jackson, you know you do"

"I want you" Jackson admits "But I want you all to myself"

"I don't see anyone else around here, do you?" Aaron moves closer, intent on kissing him and for a split second Jackson thinks about letting him but soon he's pushing him away and saying "No!" he puts space between the two of them "I'm with Frank, I like him. You can't come out and until you can… I can't" Jackson hurries from the house before he has second thoughts, god he wants him. He wants him bad and he hopes Aaron stops trying to seduce him because he's pretty sure he won't be able to say no that often.

Aaron hears the front door slam closed and Aaron's head falls against the cold, hard wall of the kitchen. He was going to go insane. He was sure of it. He wished he was brave enough to come out but he wasn't, he's pretty sure he's getting there but he's not there yet… What if it's too late before he finally gets there and Jackson has moved on? What will he do then?

Xxx

Thursday night saw Aaron, Adam, Victoria, Holly and a few other people sat in the Woolpack as they prepared to go into town. Aaron was looking forward to it. He would be away from the village, away from things that reminded him of Jackson and he could take his mind off of things although there was a part of him that wished Jackson was there too. There was a big part of him that missed the builder more and more each day. He didn't just miss him on an intimate level, he missed his friendship but since Frank he hadn't even had that.

The taxi came and without question Aaron got in and didn't ask where they were going. He just assumed it was some random club in town, imagine his shock when they pulled up outside 'Bar West' he knew it. He knew it because it was where Jackson drank often, the builder had even dragged him and Adam to it a couple of times. What the hell?

"What the hell?" he asks as he slowly climbs out of the taxi, eyes wide as he stares at the building. "I knew if we told you that you wouldn't come"

"Good reason" he says pulling a face "Why do I want to drink in a gay bar?"

"Jackson's in there"

"And?" he asks, eyeing the building as if it was about to jump out and attack him. "Come on mate, we had fun in there last time" Adam says nudging the mechanic's arm "come on" Adam pulls on Aaron's jumper and leads him inside, Holly and Victoria following behind him.

As soon as they enter the bar he scans the room, looking for him. He finds him and immediately wished that he hadn't. Frank was kissing the builder, he wanted to hurt Frank. "I need a drink" he says slipping his way through the crowd, Adam's follows to buy the group a round and the girls head for Jackson.

"Try and be nice eh?" Adam asks of his best mate as they're stood at the bar.

"What are you on about?"

"You don't like Frank; we get it but don't be a dick"

"I couldn't give a crap about that idiot" Aaron says pulling a face, what was Adam trying to get at? Lifting his pint Aaron made his way towards the table where everyone was sat. Jackson was sat beside Victoria and their eyes locked as he got to the table, he was looking at Jackson as he leant down and kissed Victoria quickly on the lips. When he pulls away Jackson's no longer looking at him and he can't help but feel a little satisfied.

As the night wore on Aaron drank more, he drank more and he said more. He said more to Frank, he said a lot more to Frank. He couldn't be nice to the guy because every time he looked at him he was touching or kissing Jackson.

"Oi Blondie" Aaron had been sitting at the table eyeing the older man up. Both Jackson and Frankie looked in his direction "Fancy a game?" he asks nodding at the pool table that had just become free.

"Sure mate" Frank says even although Jackson is shaking his head and telling him not to. Aaron doesn't intimidate him and Frank isn't about to pretend otherwise. He's had a feeling ever since he had met the mechanic that he didn't like him and he wants to know why.

The game of pool was tense. Aaron was talking trash to him the entire time, trying to wind him up. Jackson was watching but he wasn't the only one watching. Adam was watching too. His mate was drunk, drunk and in real danger of making a show of himself.

"What is your problem?" Frank demands to know mid game, he's had enough of Aaron's sly comments towards him "You're in a gay bar mate, why are you in a gay bar if your homophobic eh?"

"I'm not homophobic" Aaron points out "I just don't like you"

Frank scoffs "Is that why you got your lackie to charge me over the odds for fixing my car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aaron lies

"Bet you don't" he shakes his head "Jackson thinks you're a good guy huh? What's up? You can handle that your mate is gay as long as you don't have to watch him with his boyfriend?"

"He's had boyfriends" Aaron tells him "But you're just an idiot"

"What did you say?" Frank demands rounding the table and getting into Aaron's face. Aaron throws the pool cue onto the table and steps way inside Frank's personal space.

"You don't want to do this" he warns the older man "Trust me"

"You don't scare me" Frank points out

"I should…" before anything can go any further Adam and Jackson are pulling them apart. Jackson pulling Frank and Adam pulling Aaron, "Come on mate" Adam says "Leave it"

"Stupid idiot"

"He's mental!" Frank says loud enough for Aaron to hear and Jackson has to literally pull the electrician away before they could get anywhere near each other.

At the table Adam is talking to Aaron, trying to figure out what's wrong "What was that?"

"He's a smarmy git"

"He's alright" Adam says "You just don't like him cause he's gay… right?"

"No!" Aaron barks "I don't have a problem with Jackson"

"Until he gets a boyfriend. I've noticed Aaron but it's who he is. He's your mate, you can't treat his boyfriend's like that."

Aaron rolls his eyes, scoffs and walks away from his best friend and towards the toilets. Meanwhile Jackson is trying to calm a very pissed off Frank.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"He's drunk"

"Drunk?" Frank barks "He's flippin' mental, what is his problem?"

"I told you, he's just drunk"

Frank shakes his head at that "No" he says "He doesn't like me. It's obvious"

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Homophobic?"

"I'm one of his best mates" Jackson points out "He's not homophobic" He's just jealous but Jackson isn't about to give away Aaron's secret.

"So? Maybe he can handle it as long as you don't have a boyfriend?"

"He's not homophobic Frank, he's just drunk. He'll apologise in the morning"

"No he won't. He doesn't like me and the more time I spend in his company makes it more and more apparent"

"Come on, let's go back over, are you calm?"

Frank nods "Just keep him away from me"

Back at the table and Frank slides into one of the chairs and Adam throws him a quick smile "I'm just going to the toilet" the builder says and Adam goes to protest, to tell him that's exactly where Aaron is but the builder has already gone.

Xxx

For a Thursday night the bar wasn't that busy and Jackson could get into the toilets without much trouble, just as he entered though Aaron was just about to leave and they stopped dead, just staring at each other for the longest minute. "Excuse me" Jackson says dipping his head and stepping around the mechanic, Aaron watches him go and thinks about leaving the toilets but he thinks better of it and leans up against the wall, waiting until Jackson was finished doing whatever it was he was doing.

"What are you playing at?" Jackson demands to know once he's finished and he pulls the mechanic into a secluded spot at the back of the club, where they couldn't be seen or heard.

"What?" Aaron shrugs, he couldn't really see a problem. So he didn't like the guy? He didn't have to like him.

"You know what" Jackson points out "This thing with Frank. You need to stop being so jealous, people are going to start asking question"

"Maybe they should" Aaron says pulling a face "Save me the bother of having to out myself then, wouldn't it?"

"Is that what you're trying to do? Out yourself without actually saying the words?"

Aaron didn't know what he was trying to do, he just couldn't stand watching someone else all over Jackson.

"You had your chance Aaron. You had a year of me and now that I've found someone I really like you do this?"

"You like him more than you like me?"

"Don't ask me that"

"That means no"

"Maybe not right now… but give me time to get you out of my system"

"I don't want to give you time to get me out of your system Jackson, I don't want this… Us, to end"

"It has to. I like him. He likes me and your straight"

Aaron pulls a face

"Until you admit otherwise you're going to continue to be messed up and I'm not always going to be here to help" with that he turned to go only for Aaron to grab his arm "Wait"

Jackson stopped and against his better judgement he looked at the mechanic "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Jackson answers "We had fun but it's over" with that he walked away from the mechanic and back into the main bar, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.

Fun? What they had hadn't just been fun and he refused to believe that that's what Jackson had thoughts of it. It was special, they were special. He wouldn't even think about coming out of the closet for anyone else. How could Jackson just dismiss what they had? Just like that?

Unknown the Aaron and Jackson though, Frank had been looking for the builder and had heard their hushed voices on his search, he had stopped behind the wall, thinking Jackson was telling his friend off for his behaviour only to be shocked at what he had heard. Aaron was gay? Not only was Aaron gay but he had had a thing with Jackson and that was the reason he didn't like him? He was jealous? It made a little more sense to him now. He had managed to move before Jackson could see him and was back at the table when Jackson got there, Aaron returning a few minutes after that and none of them could look the other in the eye. Aaron left the bar not long after that, with Victoria, Holly and Adam. Victoria giving Aaron the third degree about being horrible to Jackson's boyfriend and telling him how he was going to have to get over the fact that his friend liked men.

Xxx

One week later and Aaron was still a mess, he'd barely seen Jackson. His texts had gone unanswered as had his phone calls. He missed him like mad. He had a plan, he had to looking at cars and pick up some parts from just outside London and in doing so he'd booked himself and Jackson into a hotel for two days. He wanted to spend time with the builder, he had to convince him to go, he couldn't handle not seeing him and it had only been three weeks that he and Frank had been officially seeing one another. If he didn't stop them seeing each other now it was just going to become more and more serious.

Aaron found himself standing outside Jackson's apartment door at half past eight in the morning. He had no idea who was inside, Frank could have been there for all he knew but he didn't care. He had to speak to the builder. Knocking on the door he waited on it being answered, no reply, so he knocked again, more insistent this time and a couple of seconds later Amy could be heard saying "Alright, calm down, I'm coming"

"Oh. It's you" she says up on opening the door "What do you want at this time in the morning?"

"Not you obviously" he says pushing past her to get into the house "Is Jackson up?"

"Still in his bedroom I think" she tells him "Wake him up, I'm going back to bed"

"Is… Is he alone?"

Amy stops, turns to him and smirk "You're a man Aaron, whatever they've got you've already seen it"

He glares at her

"What? Don't want to see two guys in bed together"

Again he glares, growing impatient and she rolls her eyes "Yes! He's alone, go through!" with that she walks into her own bedroom and closes the door. Aaron takes a deep breath before opening Jackson's room door and slipping inside, not bothering to knock.

Stepping into the bedroom Aaron realises that the one thing he's never really done in all the time they've been together is watch him sleep, not for any great length of time because he always ends up touching him and forcing him to wake up. He hasn't appreciated him in the way that he should have. Sitting on the edge of the bed and just as he's about to reach out and run his hand down his arm to waken him he notices Jackson's phone slightly to the side, obviously he had fallen asleep whilst holding it. Picking it up he was surprised to find that on the screen was a picture of him and Jackson, the builder had been looking at their pictures before he had fallen asleep. Skimming through the pictures Aaron was surprised at half of them, he didn't even know that they excisted. He didn't have pictures of Jackson on his phone, for obvious reasons but god he wished he did. Placing the phone back down he ran his hand down Jackson's arm and said "Jackson" softly.

No response.

Without thinking he bent down and brushed his lips against those of the builders, just a test really, to see if that would get him to open his eyes. It worked.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry" Aaron says with a sheepish smile "Was trying to wake you up"

"You've done that, now what do you want?" he asks in a harsh tone and he snatches his phone away from Aaron's line of sight, unaware that the mechanic had already seen it "Who let you in?"

"Amy. She's gone back to bed"

"What do you want Aaron?"

"You've been avoiding me"

"I've been busy"

"You've been ignoring my calls and texts, thought we were mates?"

"I've been busy"

"You've answered Adam and Victoria"

Jackson sighs and gives him a look "I came here to ask you something"

"What?"

"Will you come away with me this weekend?"

Jackson's mouth drops open, and he opens and closes it a couple of times, lost for words "I have to pick up parts and check out a couple of cars… I want you to come with me"

"Are you completely insane?"

Aaron shrugs

"I've got a boyfriend Aaron. I'm happy" he gets out of the bed and tries to put distance between the two of them but the way Aaron eyes his body makes him shiver.

"So? That's it? You're never going to touch me again?"

"I don't cheat"

"It's not cheating when you're with who you really want to be with"

"I'm with Frank"

"You want to be with me"

"Big headed much?" Jackson laughs out loud "You came here to what? Ask me to have a dirty weekend away with you?"

Aaron nods, he couldn't deny it. It was basically what he was asking. "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"I said no Aaron and I meant it"

Aaron knows that he's only going to get more and more annoyed, so he gets to his feet and walks towards his lover "I leave on Friday" he says and hands him a note "This is where I'm staying. I want you to come, I want you to spend the weekend with me, if you change your mind… I'm leaving at twelve"

"I won't!" Jackson yells at his back as he exits the bedroom, he looks at the paper in his hand, he thinks about throwing it in the bin but for some reason he can't and he slips it into his wallet that's sat on the bedside cabinet.

Xxx

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! :)


	10. LAU 10

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to itv_

* * *

><p>Aaron pulled up outside of the hotel. It was a nice hotel. It has cost him a fortune just to book it for two days for the two of them. Usually when he was by himself he would just book into a Travel Inn or somewhere cheap like that but he had wanted Jackson to come with him so he had to make the hotel something pretty special, hence the extremely over priced hotel he currently found himself sat outside. Jackson had flat out refused to come. He hadn't even actually spent any time in his company since he had told him about his plans. Jackson was avoiding him once more and it couldn't have been any clearer. With a heavy sigh Aaron pushed open the door of his car and made his way towards the entrance of the hotel.<p>

Behind the check in desk sat a stunning blonde receptionist and as soon as she spotted him, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled his way. Aaron smiled back and gave a slight nod of his head as he reached the desk.

"How can I help you Sir?"

"I'm booked in this weekend? Names Livesy, Aaron Livesy"

The receptionist smiles and types something into her computer before looking back up at him and smiling "Room for two… Yes here we are" she looks up at him and then pulls a slight face "Will the other guest be coming later? Do you want me to have another key ready for them?"

Aaron was dreading being asked about the other person he had booked for. It would be extremely obvious that he had been stood up by someone "Uh…" he stutters trying to find the words "Just me this weekend I'm afraid"

"Oh, right…" the receptionist smiles at him but before she can say anything else someone else speaks over him, from behind Aaron "Ignore him, he's being dramatic just because I was running a little late with work" It's Jackson. He's walking into the same hotel and had just heard Aaron say he would be alone. Aaron's eyes widen as he turns around. Clearly shocked to find the older man stood in front of him "Jackson" Jackson throws him a wink and looks at the receptionist "Sorry about him. Told him I couldn't come to wind him up"

The receptionist is clearly shocked about the fact that they are a couple and Jackson can tell this by the way she's staring open mouthed at the two of them "Uh… It's OK" she nods and tries her best to recover from her shock "Will you be requiring one key or two for the room?" Aaron is too in shock to speak so Jackson picks up the conversation "Just the one will do us" he says nudging Aaron to try and get him back into the real world but Aaron is in a daze.

"Breakfast is served between eight and ten tomorrow morning" she tells them as she gathers their bits and pieces "this is your key and your room is on the first floor number 104"

Jackson took the key for the room from the receptionist and Aaron has to pull on Aaron's arm to get him to move, grabbing the mechanic's holdall and his own as he does so. Aaron is still looking at him like he's seen a ghost and doesn't say a word as they climb the stairs which lead to the first floor.

It wasn't until they were inside the room, with the door closed that Aaron finally seemed to find his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Xxx

Jackson stood by the door of the hotel room, Aaron was stood by the bed staring at him, eyes wide, clearly in shock and Jackson just wanted him to say something, anything because he was getting a little worried that the mechanic might not want him there.

"What are you doing here?"

Jackson swallows the lump that's suddenly appeared in his throat, this wasn't how he thought this would go. "Do you want me to not be here?"

"That's not what I asked" Aaron reminds him "You've avoided me for days, said you weren't coming. Why are you here?"

Jackson shrugs because if he was honest he wasn't really sure why he was there. He hadn't really planned it but he found himself telling Frank that he would be helping out a mate in Manchester for the weekend. Frank hadn't had a problem with it and had just said "Call me when you can" he wasn't sure how often he would be able to call him because Aaron wouldn't like that all that much. What really bothered him about the fact he had turned up to Aaron's planned weekend for them was the fact that he never considered himself a cheat but… It was Aaron and there was just something about Aaron that had him coming here for what would more than likely be a weekend full of sex and Aaron-ness when it should be filled with him having sex with his boyfriend. He reasoned with himself though and told himself that it was a goodbye. He was doing this to say goodbye to Aaron and what they had. It would be their final time together and that they deserved this, their relationship and how much he loved the mechanic deserved this goodbye.

Jackson steps towards his lover and smiles "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Just to wind me up? You'll probably leave in a minute"

"You think I drove all the way here just to what? Wind you up? Dump you again?"

Aaron could only shrug

"I came here because… well because I'm not quite sure I know how to quit you yet" Aaron could only smile at that and before Jackson knew what was happening Aaron had closed the distance between the two of them and was kissing him. Not only was he kissing him but he was backing him against the door and sliding off his leather jacket and Jackson lost himself in his lover.

Three and a half hours later the two of them were lying tangled in a mass of bed sheets, spent and happy. Jackson was lying on his back with Aaron's head lying on his chest. Aaron was running his fingers up and down Jackson's stomach. He hadn't touched him in so long that he just couldn't stop and Jackson couldn't believe how good he felt. Aaron had a knack for making him feel amazing. He'd had sex with Frank and Frank couldn't make him feel a tenth of the way Aaron could make him feel but it didn't matter, Frank was the one he needed to be with because no matter how he felt with Aaron and no matter how Aaron acted towards him whilst they were away from the village as soon as they stepped foot back into the village Aaron would step right back into his closet. Forcing the thoughts out of his head Jackson ran his hands over Aaron's shaven head, causing the mechanic to look up at him with those sparking blue eyes of his.

"What's up?" Aaron asks, leaning up to kiss the builder quickly on the lips "Nothing" he tells her "just wondering if you have to be anywhere?"

Aaron pulls a face, not understanding

"You said you were here to look at cars and pick up parts? Was that a lie?"

"Oh" Aaron says "No but that's tomorrow I have to do that"

"So why are we here tonight?"

Aaron smirks "Why not?" he asks "I get you to myself for the whole weekend and it'll only take me a couple of hours to look at cars and pick up parts"

"What am I meant to do whilst you're doing that?"

"Come with me?" Aaron suggests "Or whatever"

"Mmmm… Ok" Jackson wraps his hand around the back of Aaron's neck and pulls him up for a kiss. He feels a slight twinge of guilt inside but Aaron quickly makes him forget all about that as his hands pull the sheets from around his waist and he rolls them over and they quickly lose themselves in one another for the second time that afternoon.

Xxx

Seven thirty that evening and Aaron is standing waiting on Jackson who is in the shower. They had decided against showering together for fear of them not making it to the restaurant before it had closed and with them that was a real possibility. Jackson's phone beeping from the side unit, signalling he had a message caught Aaron's attention and unable to help himself he lifted the phone to investigate. It was a text message and it was from Frank. He couldn't help himself, he opened it and 'Hey, I miss you. Missing me? I can't wait to get you back so I can…" Aaron couldn't bring himself to read the rest of the message. He did not need to know what that man wanted to do to his Jackson. He had him back, he didn't want to think about Frank as he still did not know what Jackson was going to do about the other man. He had just deleted the message and placed the phone back onto the unit when the bathroom door opened and out walked Jackson with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hurry up, eh?"

""Shut up!"

"I'm starving"

"You're always starving" Jackson says with a roll of his eyes and it was true. Aaron could eat for fun and Jackson had no idea where he put it all because he was as lean as they came.

"I'm a growing lad"

Again Jackson rolls his eyes

"What? I am"

"No Aaron, you're just greedy"

"You're just slow" Aaron retorts "Hurry up"

"Got a problem with me being half dressed?"

The mechanic feels himself eyeing the builder up, He most definitely did not have a problem with Jackson being half dressed and in fact he quite liked it but they still had to eat because he was starving "just get dressed" Aaron says and throws Jackson's jeans at him, not bothering to answer Jackson's very stupid question.

Ten minutes later they found themselves sat at a table waiting to order. Jackson couldn't help but watch Aaron as he read from his menu, he smiled. Aaron's face would scrunch up every time he read something on the menu that he clearly did not want to order. Jackson loved it. It also occurred to Jackson that this was their first ever 'date'. It was. This was the first time they had ever been out, just the two of them on a date. He loved it. He found himself wishing for more times like this only to remind himself that this weekend was purely to say goodbye to Aaron and to what they had. Aaron couldn't come out and he couldn't sit around waiting for him to any longer. They had two more days together and he wanted to enjoy them because really he had no idea how Aaron was going to react when he found out that this weekend would be their last time together, ever. He assumed the younger man wouldn't take it well but until then he wanted to enjoy being with him. He wanted to enjoy being a proper couple for the first and last time in their lives. This would never happen again. He'd never get to be a 'proper couple' with Aaron, so he was going to take what he could get before Sunday.

Looking up Aaron catches him staring and frowns "What are you staring at me for?" he asks

"You're cute"

His frown turns into a scowl as he says "I am not cute"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"To me you are" Jackson finally says and Aaron dips his head as his cheeks turn a slight crimson "Anyway, you're starving what you going to have?"

Aaron shrugs and Jackson gives him a look

"What?" the mechanic asks "There's too much choice"

Jackson sighs, Aaron's never been good at making decisions, hence why they are in the situation they are currently in.

Eventually Aaron orders and they get to eat. They find themselves having a really good time, laughing, joking, drink and enjoying being with each other. It was just after their dessert and they were having another drink when Jackson couldn't help but notice that Aaron's attention kept being pulled in the direction of something or someone behind him. Curiosity finally getting the better of him Jackson turned around to investigate only to see a handsome twenty something brunette looking their way. His eyes widened and he turned back around to Aaron.

"Tell me you're not eyeing someone else up whilst I'm sat right here?"

That got Aaron's attention "What? No!" the mechanic snaps but again he starts looking at the guy and Jackson shakes his head "You're doing it again"

"He's getting on my nerves"

"You're the one that keeps looking at him"

"Yeah, cause he keeps looking at you" Aaron says through clenched teeth "he's getting on my nerves"

"Jealous?"

"What? No" Aaron denies quickly "have you seen me? Just who does he think he is eyeing you up whilst I'm sat right here?"

It was a daring move on Jackson's part but he'd wanted to do it since they stepped foot in the restaurant but he'd been working himself up to it because he wasn't sure how Aaron would react but they were far from the village and he wanted to see just what he could get away with. Slipping his hand across the table he cupped Aaron's to get his attention "How about you ignore him and talk to me, huh? I wouldn't have even noticed him if you hadn't kept staring"

Aaron looked at their hands and Jackson thought he would pull away but he didn't, he kept his hand under his "Sorry" he says with a sheepish grin and Jackson leans across the table and kisses him. To his surprise Aaron kisses him back and when he pulls away Aaron has a shy smile on his face and Jackson is aware that a couple of people had seen them and were mumbling something but he couldn't care less.

"Let's go back upstairs?" Aaron asks and his reply was Jackson standing up, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the restaurant and back to their room.

Xxx

Saturday and Frank was shopping in town, keeping himself busy whilst his boyfriend was out of town working. He heard his name being called and turned around, it was Adam. Jackson's friend from the village "Alright mate?" he smiled at the farmer "what are you doing here?"

"Sister's birthday" Adam explained "Need to buy em' something, you?"

"Keeping myself busy"

"Jackson not with you?"

Frank frowned, Adam was one of Jackson's friends why hadn't he told him about going to Manchester to work "No, he's uh… Away to Manchester helping his mate with some work"

"Oh" Adam shrugs "He didn't tell me"

"Must have been in too much of a hurry"

Frank nods, agreeing "By yourself?" he asks the farmer and Adam grins "Yeah, Aaron's not with me"

"He's not? Where's he? He'd hate to miss me" Frank says with a smirk and Adam rolls his eyes "He's away for the weekend…" Aaron trails off his eyes widening and Frank is just stood there waiting "buying parts and looking at cars" the farmer finishes but Frank has already put two and two together. He's not a stupid man "Where's he away to?"

"Down south" Adam answers quickly "Just outside London" the farmer adds quickly and Frank stands there nodding "Ah, well, like I said. He'll be sad he missed me. You know how much he likes me" he throws the farmer a fake smile "I better get going… Need to visit me Mum" with that Frank walks away from the farmer, his mind working overtime as he realises that Jackson must be with Aaron and not in Manchester. It was too much of a coincidence to be anything but that. Pulling out his mobile he tried to call his boyfriend only for it to ring out and go to voicemail. He could have been working, it was after all one in the day but he hadn't called him the night before, only text. He had to be with Aaron, right? He just wanted it to be Monday so he could see him and ask him.

Xxx

Sunday morning and Jackson was the first to wake. Aaron was still wrapped around him and he couldn't help but think about the past two days. They had been great, better than great and he just wished they could continue but he knew he was dreaming, Aaron wouldn't be like how he had been once they were back in the village. He'd go back to being his dirty little secret. They had to check out by twelve and he could see by the clock on the TV that it had just gone half past nine. He had to wake the sleeping mechanic up and tell him what would be happening when they got back to the village. He was not looking forward to it, at all.

Running his finger around the outline of Aaron's jaw Jackson attempts to wake him up although, waking Aaron up is usually hard. The boy could sleep through anything. As expected the mechanic didn't even flinch and Jackson rolled his eyes. Lifting the duvet he slipped one hand inside and allowed it to run down over Aaron's chest and stomach and that move received some recognition from the mechanic but it was just a slight moan of appreciation. "Aaron" Jackson knew he was going to have to resort to calling out his name to get him to wake. "Go away" Aaron mumbled, attempting to turn over only to be stopped by Jackson "Aaron we have to get up, we have to check out soon"

Aaron pulled a face; he really didn't want to wake up. He hadn't gotten to sleep till the early hours of the morning. Opening his eyes he faced the builder "You're not exactly a morning person either, why are you so awake?"

"I know we have to be out in like an hour or two"

"What time is it?"

"Just after half nine"

"Plenty of time" Aaron says, attempting to roll over and sleep some more but once again he's stopped by Jackson but only this time he kisses him.

"You fight dirty"

Jackson grins "Anything to get you up and dressed. We need to talk"

Aaron didn't like the serious tone to Jackson's voice and it had him sitting up, eyeing his lover curiously "What's up with you?" Jackson sighs, he didn't want to do this right at that very moment but he knows Aaron and he's not about to drop it until he's told him what's wrong. Grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed Jackson pulled them on and slipped from the bed, aware of Aaron's eyes on him the entire time.

"I'm hungry" Aaron says looking for his own boxers "should we go get breakfast?" he sits up, grabs his boxers and pulls them on "Sit down Aaron" Jackson says once he gets to his feet and Aaron pulls a face

"What's wrong with you?" Aaron asks "I thought we were good?"

"We were, we are but…"

"But what?" Aaron demands to know "But after this weekend is over, once we get back into our cars that's it"

"What do you mean? That's it?"

"The reason I came this weekend? Was to have closure"

"Closure?"

"Closure on us. We've ended good, this is a good end for us. I can be with Frank now without thinking about how badly we ended"

"Frank?" Aaron says "You're choosing him over me?"

"You choose Victoria over me"

"No I don't!" Aaron barks at him "I just…. I can't tell anyone I'm gay!"

Jackson nods, he gets that "I understand that and at least now, with me and Frank being together you don't have to worry about anyone trying to force you because I won't be"

Aaron was pulling on his clothes, he couldn't take in what Jackson was telling him. He'd assumed they where back together, back to how they had been before Frank but apprantly not. He'd been wrong because this was just Jackson's final goodbye.

"Jackson, please" he says stepping forward trying to touch the builder only for him to step back. "I can't even touch you now?" Aaron asks and it was clear to see how hurt he was by Jackson not allowing him to touch him "You weren't saying that a couple of hours ago"

"Aaron, I'm sorry but… It's better this way" he tells the mechanic "We can still be friends-"

Aaron scoffs

"I want us to be friends" Jackson says "I can't cut you out of my life altogether but we can't be lovers anymore"

Aaron is now fully dressed and he can't hear it. He can't be near him. He wants to hit something. He's angry, annoyed and hurt. He grab his holdall and reaches for his keys. Jackson stands in front of him "What are doing?"

"What do you care?"

"Of course I care. Aaron you're angry, you can't drive like this"

"I can do what I want" Aaron tells him "I'll be fine" with that he walks out of the hotel room, attempting to slam the door although it doesn't quite work out and Jackson falls down onto the bed with a sigh, holding his head in his hands. He knew Aaron wasn't about to take it well but… It could have gone worse. He just knew that he didn't want to lose him as a friend, he couldn't cut him out of his life completely but would Aaron still want anything to do with him? He'd have to wait and see. He stood up, started gathering his bits and pieces for his journey home.

Xxx

Both men arrived home on the Sunday, Aaron arriving back to the village much later than Jackson because he'd stopped off in the middle of nowhere to collect his thoughts. He wanted to come out, desperately but he was too scared. He needed something to force him into coming out but Jackson had dumped him; he wouldn't be the one forcing him.

It was Monday before Jackson seen Frank again, having told him that it would be late Sunday or early Monday morning when he arrived back from Manchester. They had planned to meet at Bar West at seven thirty once they were both finished work. That's exactly why Jackson was walking through the doors of Bar West at half past seven Monday evening. Frank hadn't arrived yet so the builder ordered them both a drink and found a table. It wasn't very busy; Monday's weren't a busy night.

Twenty past seven seen Frank walk through the doors and Jackson call out to him, alerting him to his presence and to where he was sat. As Frank came towards him Jackson could tell something was up, it was obvious and when Frank dropped into the seat opposite and just kinda stared at him, Jackson knew something was up but what?

"How as your weekend?" Frank asks

"It was alright"

"Get a lot of work done?"

"A bit… yeah" Jackson answers wondering just what was up with his boyfriend.

"You remember when Aaron was here? With everyone?"

Jackson nods, wondering where he's going with this.

"You remember how he hated me and I thought it was because I was gay?"

Jackson nods.

"I know now that's not the reason why he hates me"

"Oh" Jackson says frowning, having no idea what Frank is getting at "What's that?"

"Because I'm sleeping with his… boyfriend? Lover? I don't know what to call you"

Jackson's eyes widen and he has no idea what to say. He sits there staring open mouthed at his boyfriend. How did he know?

"You're probably wondering how I know" Frank says reading Jackson's mind "I overheard the two of you talking the other night"

"Frank…"

"Also on Saturday I bumped into Adam who told me Aaron was away on business for the weekend and I know you were with him"

Finding his voice the builder asks "How'd you know that?"

"Saying you weren't?"

Jackson wanted to say he wasn't, that Frank had it wrong but he couldn't bring himself to lie to the younger man. He felt bad enough about sleeping with Aaron already but the way Frank was looking at him was making it worse, much worse.

"I'm sorry"

"He has a girlfriend" Frank points out "How could you?"

Jackson can't defend himself but he does say "He's gay"

"I kinda guessed that"

Jackson nods

"He's scared to come out, we were seeing each other for a while but it's over now"

"What? Since yesterday?"

"I was just saying goodbye alright? I ended things with him before our second date really and I was just saying goodbye, telling him I wanted you"

"But you want him" Frank says "I've always known there was something coming inbetween us, something that made you hold back and I thought it was an ex, turns out I was right"

"I don't want to be with him anymore"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Frank asks "Do you love him?"

Jackson's eyes widen at the question and before the builder can answer Frank says "I have my answer"

"He won't come out"

"Doesn't stop you wanting or loving him though…Right?"

"I wish I didn't" Jackson admits "I was going to get over him, to be with you"

"Until he comes out?"

"He won't"

"He will" Frank says "Seeing me with you is killing him, it's obvious. He'll come out and when he does you'll dump me for him"

"I won't" Jackson says "I won't"

Frank shrugs "either way it doesn't matter because I'm not going to be with someone who cheats, I mean you did sleep with him, right?"

Jackson nods

"I can't be with you Jackson"

"I get it"

"Bright side? Aaron will be pleased"

Jackson shakes his head "I don't want to please Aaron. If I did I wouldn't have started seeing you"

Frank nods, getting it "I was with someone in the closet once, I love him too"

"What happened?"

"He came out but in the end it didn't work between us" Frank tells him "I know how you feel that's why I'm not as pissed off as I should be and at least he doesn't hate me cause he's gay"

"I told he wasn't homophobic"

"You did" Frank smiles

"Friends?" Jackson asks and Frank nods "Sure? Why not?" he says with a shaky breath "Want a drink?" Jackson asks and Frank declines. He could be friends with Jackson but right at that very moment he just wanted to put space between them. They had after all just split up "Maybe another time? I better get going"

Jackson nods and Frank gets a few feet from the table before Jackson calls out to him "Frank"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… Will you… Are you going to tell anyone?"

Frank pulls a face, not understanding what the builder is talking about.

"Aaron"

Frank frowns, that's all the builder could say to him? Try to protect his lover? "I'm not that spiteful" he tells him "and I doubt I'll see anyone worth telling if I'm honest now that me and you aren't together anymore"

Jackson nods and Frank disappears out of the bar, leaving Jackson alone to wonder what had just happened and to think about what he was going to do now.

Xxx

A/N - Make my day and review. It'll inspire me to write you know! :)


	11. LAU 11

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

* * *

><p>For two days Jackson lost himself in his work at Home Farm. He couldn't believe that he'd been dumped after he'd made such an effort to quit Aaron and what they had. Although, he knew deep down that what Frank had said was true. If they had been together and Aaron had come out he would have dumped him in favour of Aaron. There was just something about the younger man he was crazy about and he was pretty sure that wasn't going to change. He hadn't told anyone he and Frank were no longer together and he didn't plan on telling anyone, not for a while anyway. He didn't want to hear an 'I told you so' from Aaron. Aaron. There was another problem he was pretty sure the mechanic would hate him for what happened at the weekend and wouldn't want to see or speak to him. He hadn't seen or heard from him since Sunday which kinda proved his point and Jackson had been making an effort to stay out of the Woolpack.<p>

Wednesday lunch time and Jackson found himself in the café for his lunch. Once again avoiding Aaron who could possibly be in the Woolpack having his own lunch. He had just sat down with his lunch when the door opened and in walked Victoria, she spotted him immediately, waved and Jackson waved back. He was relieved when she bypassed his table and went to order, only once she had ordered she sat back down beside him "What you doing here?"

"Fancied a change"

"We haven't seen you much" she comments "Frank been keeping you busy?"

"Something like that" Jackson says with a thin smile and Victoria notices his reaction "You and Frank OK?"

"Yeah, we're good. What are you doing here?" he asks trying to change the subject "day off" she shrugs "and I was hungry"

Bob brings her lunch over and they start chatting about nothing all that important to pass the time. Jackson likes to think he knows Victoria pretty well and she seems like she's upset over something but he has no idea what. He guessed it would probably be Aaron and told himself not to go there but eventually curiosity got the better of him and he found himself asking "Are you alright?"

She smiles at him and laughs "Yeah"

He gives her a look and she rolls her eyes "Not really" she finally admits "I've been wanting to see you"

"You should have called" Jackson says quickly

"I know" she replies "but… I didn't want to burden you with my problems whilst you're in the throes of a new relationship"

"You wouldn't be burdening me, what's up?"

"Aaron…"

Aaron. He knew it would be Aaron. Did he want to hear this? Probably not but he was too far gone to turn back now.

"What about him?"

"I think…I think…" she kept stuttering and looking away.

"What?"

"I think he's cheating on me"

Jackson tried to keep his reaction neutral and one of surprise at her words but it was hard. Licking his lips he widened his eyes and said "No! What makes you think that?"

"He went to pick up parts this past weekend"

"What's weird about that?"

"He booked himself in to some fancy hotel"

She was right about one thing, the hotel had been fancy. He had been expecting a travel inn or something but Aaron had gone all out.

"And?"

"And" Victoria says "I found his receipt. It was a double room, for two people"

"Maybe he just wanted a double room? He's too big for a single, right?"

Victoria nods her head, agreeing with that but she still had a feeling that he was cheating on him "You're his friend right? I can ask you cause Adam wouldn't tell me. They're too close but… If he was cheating on me you'd know and tell me, right?"

Jackson nods, agreeing with her because if he wasn't the one Aaron had been seeing he would have told her but he wasn't about to tell her that Aaron had been seeing him for going on a year or that he had been the one to spend the weekend with Aaron at the hotel.

"Do you think he's seeing another girl?"

Jackson could answer that question honestly. Because he did not think, in fact he knew that Aaron was not seeing another girl. "No" he says "I do not think he is seeing any other girls, I promise you. If he was I'd tell you"

Victoria takes a deep breath "So you think that room was just for him?"

"I do" Jackson says "I mean… He doesn't get out much to be seeing someone"

"That's true" Victoria admits "He's only ever out with me, you or Adam"

"Exactly" Jackson says with a small smile

"So!" Victoria says changing the subject "How are you and Frank?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Jackson asks, because he has to tell someone he just doesn't want the whole world to plus he should give the girl something seen as how he just lied and told her Aaron wasn't cheating on her.

"Of course"

"I mean you can't tell anyone, not Amy, Aaron, anyone"

"I promise" she nods quickly "What's happened?"

"We split up"

"What? Why?"

Jackson shrugs, trying to play it down "It just didn't work out… We're still friends though"

"I thought you two were good together" she reaches out and grabs his hand "I'm sorry, here's me telling you how I think Aaron is cheating and you've just broken up with your boyfriend"

"It's alright, it was a couple of days ago but… I just don't want people to know until I'm ready to tell them. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" she says and he knows that he can believe her, just like she knows she can trust him not to tell Aaron about her asking about him cheating.

They sit for a few more minutes talking, about Jackson's work, the pub and little about Aaron until Victoria's phone rang "It's Aaron" she says "I better go anyway, thanks for the chat" she says pulling him into a hug "You're welcome"

Jackson watches her go and can't help but feel a little bit guilty for the lies he had just told her. Although, strictly it wasn't a lie Aaron because Aaron wasn't seeing other women, he was seeing him. He had just neglected to tell her that part. It was half past one and his lunch was over, he had to get back to work.

Xxx

Aaron was a mess. He couldn't believe that it was over. He needed Jackson like… Like he needed air some days but he had only spent the weekend with him to say goodbye. If he had known that he wouldn't have spent the entire weekend with him. Although, he probably would have because any time he could spend with the builder he would take. There was just something about the builder that had him coming back for more. Now what was he do? Play it straight for the rest of his life? With Victoria? He liked the girl, really he did but he wanted Jackson more than anything. Only Jackson didn't want him anymore, not as much as he once did anyway and it was all because of this Frank. Aaron hated him. He was dreading bumping into Jackson because he was sure he wouldn't be able to be nice to the builder. He was too hurt to be nice to him.

It was inevitable though; the mechanic knew that he would see him sooner or later, more than likely sooner. It was half past one before he took his lunch, trying to avoid Jackson but he was just walking into the café as Jackson was walking out. They stopped, stared at one another and the silence between them was tense.

"Alright?" Jackson asks, happy to see him.

"Like you give a crap"

"Of course I do"

"Yeah, right" Aaron scoffs "Shouldn't you be with Frank?"

"I'm working; we're not joined at the hip you know"

Aaron pulls a face and shrugs his shoulders "I don't really want to hear about you and that idiot's kinky sex life"

"Real mature that"

"Get out of my way"

"You're in my way" Jackson points out and Aaron scowls at him. Jackson thinks about telling him what Victoria had said to him, just to talk to him for a little bit longer but he can't betray her trust and he won't.

Aaron steps aside and allows the builder past, adding "Now I'm not" and Jackson looks at him, slightly surprised that he moved. Aaron was clearly taking this breakup worse than the others. Presumably the mechanic thought this was it and that was the reason he was taking it so bad. Jackson wanted to say 'I'm not with Frank' but he didn't want to give Aaron the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so' or thinking that he was only coming back to him because he himself had been dumped. No, he wouldn't tell him that he Frank were over, at least not for a while.

Jackson's eyes meet Aaron's, they lock and Jackson smiles a little, a sad smile then walks past the mechanic and heads towards his van. Each step he takes away from the mechanic breaks his heart a little more and he wants to turn around and look, see if Aaron is watching him or not but he forces himself not to.

Xxx

Ten o'clock Wednesday night saw Aaron pacing up and down his bedroom. He was sure he was going to go insane, positive of that fact. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackson, about Jackson and Frank. He missed him. He needed him like he needed air but… What was he doing to do? He had to try, he had to try one last time to get Jackson to see sense and take him back.

He knew Amy wasn't in because she had said something about going out, Victoria too but at that very moment, as he was banging on the door of Jackson's apartment he couldn't have cared who else was inside and part of him hoped Frank was there, he wanted some excuse to punch the guy and maybe he would give it to him.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" Jackson asks upon opening the front door but Aaron doesn't answer instead he pushes past him and walks into the living room, leaving Jackson to follow him.

"I asked you a question" Jackson says as he follows Aaron through.

"I still want you" the mechanic says as Jackson enters the living room "I don't care what you said at the weekend Jackson, you can change your mind"

Jackson can't believe what he's hearing but… Nothing's changed for him, not at the moment anyway and he still doesn't want to be Aaron's dirty little secret. He'd thought about it all day and he'd decided that he wanted some space from Aaron, for a little while anyway and for that reason and that reason alone he couldn't tell the mechanic he wanted him back, he couldn't let them get back together.

"I can't Aaron"

Aaron shakes his head, almost violently as he demands "What's he got that I haven't?"

"Me" Jackson says simply, it was the only thing he could think of to say and anger flashed through Aaron's eyes "You mean it? You don't want me?"

As hard as it was, Jackson forced himself to nod.

"If I walk out of here… I'm never coming back" Aaron says "And I'm not coming out"

Jackson nods

"You want that?"

"What you do is up to you" Jackson points out and biting back tears Aaron nods, making his way towards the door again. He has more to say, lots more in fact but he just can't find the words to say it. His heart feels as if it's breaking into small irreparable pieces and he doesn't know what to do about it, he just has to get away from Jackson.

Outside Aaron takes a deep breath and makes a decision. He knows what he has to do but… It was too late to do it now. He'd have to wait until the morning but as soon as morning came he would set his plan into motion. There was nothing else for it now, he had to it. His mind was made up.

Xxx

A/N - Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write.


	12. LAU 12

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Wish I could say I'm at all upset about the loss of Danny Miller from Emmerdale but I'm not. Can't wait till he's gone. Roll on spring and hopefully a head change for Aaron._

* * *

><p>Friday night and Jackson found himself at a loose end. He wanted a drink but he didn't want to go into town nor did he want to sit in at the apartment on his own. Amy had gone to the Woolpack already, she'd asked him if he wanted to go but he'd declined but now, now he had to go to the Woolpack because he wanted a drink and it was the closest and easiest place for him to get drunk and stagger home and if Aaron was there then he could always just ignore him. Ignoring Aaron could be easier said than done but he'd give it his best shot by sitting as far away from him as possible and hoping no one asks why.<p>

It's almost nine though before he makes his way through the doors of the Woolpack, having already drank a can or two for Dutch courage, he needed it. There was no way in hell that Aaron wouldn't be in the Woolpack on a Friday night. The pub was full, fuller than it usually was on a Friday night and Jackson couldn't help but wonder why. There was people talking loudly, the music was being played louder than usual, it looked as if someone was celebrating something. Jackson pushed his way through the mass of bodies to get to the bar "Pint please Alicia" he asks the barmaid before adding "What's going on?"

She gives him a funny look and he raises his eyebrows "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Before the barmaid can answer him though Victoria has spotted him and is calling out his name excitedly "Jackson!" she says throwing her arms around his neck "I must have been wrong"

"What are you talking about?"

"What we spoke about in the café the other day? I must have been wrong"

"I told you that"

"Yeah" Victoria says rolling her eyes "but he just asked me to marry him!" she has a huge grin on her face and holds up her left hand. Jackson's eyes zoom in on the ring on her hand. Her wedding finger was currently sporting what looked like an engagement ring, he felt physically sick and could only stare at it, too lost for words.

"He didn't tell you either?" she asks "Adam was that shocked too when we told him"

Jackson shakes himself; trying to look excited even although he feels anything but excited for his friend "No, kept it a secret" he says just as the man himself cosies up to Victoria's side and gives her a quick kiss. Jackson glares him "Kept this a secret, didn't you?"

"Well" Aaron says "When you know, you know"

"When did you buy the ring?" Jackson asks and Aaron gives him a look before saying "Thursday morning"

Jackson nods "I'm happy for you" he says through gritted teeth although the look he gives Aaron tells the mechanic he's anything but happy for him "I need a drink" he states afterwards and turns around and luckily for him Alicia is waiting with his pint "two sixty please" she says and Jackson goes to get the money from his pocket when Aaron says "I'll get this" Jackson looks around, Victoria is gone "I can get it myself" he says, brushing off the mechanic's offer and Aaron just stares at him before shrugging and saying "Suit yourself"

Aaron walks away and Alicia watches him "I never expected him to do that" she tells Jackson

"No?" Jackson asks curious as to why the barmaid would say that.

Alicia shakes her head once more "He doesn't seem the settling down type to me, not with her anyway. Never got the feeling he was that… in to her if you know what I mean"

Jackson nods his head

"Anyway, I shouldn't be saying that to you, they're your mates"

"I won't tell them"

Alicia smiles at him gratefully and he downs his pint right on front of her before slamming it down in front of her and saying "another one… and a shot"

Alicia's eyes widen "tough day?"

"Getting worse" Jackson admits as he steals a glance at Aaron who is locked in conversation with Cain who is obviously saying something to him about Victoria judging by the way the older man kept nodding in Victoria's direction.

Alicia sees him look at Aaron but doesn't understand it and so she shrugs it off and pulls the builder his pint and pours him his shot. Jackson finds himself a quiet space on the end of the bar. He had to get drunk. He had to get well and truly drunk and forget all about Aaron and his new… Whatever she was.

Sensing someone was watching him Aaron turned around to find Jackson looking in his direction, Alicia was pulling another pint and Aaron wondered who it was for seen as how it was only Jackson currently stood at the bar. He couldn't have drunk his drink that fast surely? The next thing he knew Alicia was handing over a shot and a full pint to Jackson. When Alicia spoke to him Jackson looked away and Aaron felt a little deflated. He'd known Jackson would be shocked by the engagement, obviously because he was in fact gay and he wasn't into women but… He wanted Jackson and Jackson didn't want him, so what else would he do? He couldn't have Jackson so he was going to put all he had into making himself want Victoria, no matter how hard it might be. Jackson after all, had a boyfriend.

Xxx

Aaron was sat drinking from his bottle of beer when Adam joined him in the booth "What's up with him?" he asks and Aaron looks at where Adam is looking, it's at Jackson. Aaron shrugs "No idea, bad day?"

"Surely he'd be happy about his mate getting married?"

"Go and ask him,"

"He looks like he wants to be left alone" Adam says "I'll leave him alone for a bit"

Aaron nods and after a few seconds he realises that his best friend is still looking at him "What's up with you?"

Adam, unable to hold back his questions anymore "You asked her to marry you?"

Aaron nods

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Aaron counters, confused as to why his friend was asking these questions.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together in confusion "I asked her to marry me cause I want to be with her"

"You love her?"

"Obviously" Aaron says with a roll of his eyes. He did love the girl, really he did but in the same way he loved Adam. He loved her like a friend and he was nowhere near in love with her and he never had been.

"Say it then"

"You what?"

"Say that you love her"

"I love her"

Adam scoffs "Say it like you mean it, eh?"

Aaron sighs heavily "Adam, what are you getting at?"

"You don't want to marry her" Adam points out "You shouldn't have asked her to marry you" with that the farmer gets up from the booth and walks away, he walks towards Jackson and Aaron can only watch. What did Adam know? What did Adam think he knew? Maybe he didn't know anything and he was just clutching at straws. Either way there was nothing he could do about it now. He was going to marry Victoria and Adam and Jackson could just do one.

Xxx

"Alright mate?"

Jackson looked up to see his mate, Adam standing to his side with a concerned look on his face. In front of Jackson stood three empty pint glasses and numerous empty shot glasses. He'd been drinking a lot.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" the builder asks his best friend.

Adam shrugs "You don't usually sit here getting off your face for no reason"

"I'm having a party" Jackson says lifting his glass that is half full and Adam pulls s face "Looks like it; you should join us over there to celebrate"

"Not really in the mood to celebrate with the happy couple"

"Oh?" Adam asks "Why not?"

Jackson looks away from him and shrugs "Why not?" Adam asks again and Jackson replies "Ignore me, I'm drunk"

"Uh huh" Adam answers looking less than convinced by the builders explanation "I need the toilet" Jackson tells his friend before slipping off of his barstool and staggering towards the door.

"How many has he had?" he asks Alicia and she takes a minute before saying "About five pints and ten shots"

"Why are you serving him?"

"That's my job"

"He's wasted"

"It's my job" Alicia bites out "He's a big boy… He'll know when he's had enough" Adam wasn't convinced by that "Don't sell him anymore"

Alicia rolls her eyes "If he asks for more, I'll give him it"

Adam steals a glance at the clock, it's only just gone eleven, and they had an hour until the pub closed. Surely the builder couldn't drink much more before then… right?

Aaron who had been sat across the bar for most of the night, well, since Jackson appeared anyway had been watching Jackson all night. The builder was throwing them back; clearly there was something wrong with him. Could it be his engagement with Victoria? Why would he be so upset when he had dumped him so he could be with Frank in the first place? It didn't really make much sense to him but still… He had to keep an eye on him, make sure he was alright. Adam was doing that now that he was sat with the builder but when he saw him slip from the barstool and stagger towards the door, he followed.

It turned out the builder had only been doing to the toilet and instead of following him inside Aaron waited on him coming out. Thinking it would be safer and less risk of them arguing in a public place, even although the toilet was a public place but inside there they would have more privacy.

"What do you want?" Jackson slurs when he comes out, immediately spotting him standing against the wall "I'm worried about you"

"I'm not yours to worry about" the builder says and tries to bypass him on his way inside the pub once more but Aaron grabs his arm "I'll always worry about you"

"Worry about your wife" Jackson says harshly "Or well… wife to be. You made such a good couple"

"That's what you're pissed about? What about dumping me for Frank? That meant I could do what I want and you couldn't care less"

"Whatever" Jackson says, pulling himself free and entering the pub once more. Aaron watches him go and sighs heavily. What was going on?

Xxx

Twenty minutes later and Aaron couldn't stand it a minute longer. Since his return from the toilets Aaron had watched him down two more pints and he had no idea how many shots he'd poured down his throat. He had to stop it. He had to stop it. Suddenly a pair of arms wound around his waist and he did his best not to tense, it was clearly Victoria "What's up with you?" she asks and he nods "Wondering what's up with him"

Victoria looks over and Jackson and her eyes widen, she hadn't really seen much of him but he looked a mess and clearly looked like he'd drank too much.

"I don't know what's wrong with him" Aaron says "There must be something, he doesn't drink that much, ever"

Victoria nods her head in agreement and quickly looks away but it's too late because Aaron has already noticed the look on her face. She knows something.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

Victoria nods

"Well whatever it is, I'm stopping him from drinking and sending him home"

"He's probably just drowning his sorrows" Victoria points out before realising that she may have in fact given too much away.

"Drowning his sorrows? Over what?"

"Nothing" Victoria says and tries to walk away but Aaron doesn't let her "Tell me what you know"

Victoria shakes her head

"If you don't tell me I can't help him" he points out and she relents. Aaron was after all one of Jackson's best mates, he wouldn't mind him knowing in the long term, would he?

"He and Frank aren't together anymore"

Aaron felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut "What?"

"They split up"

"When?" Aaron demands to know, his breathing has quickened and he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Monday I think"

"When'd he tell you this?"

"Wednesday"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"He didn't want anyone to know!" Victoria says, sticking up for herself.

Aaron felt as if he was having an out of body experience. Wednesday? But it had been Wednesday that he had told him how happy he was with Frank and how he didn't want him. Why hadn't he told him that he and the other guy were over? If he'd told him he wouldn't have… Suddenly the reason for Jackson getting to blind drunk was clear for him. Without a word to Victoria he made his way towards Jackson, lifted the glass straight out of the builders hand and said "You're going home"

Jackson tried to protest but the look in Aaron's eye told him it wasn't a good idea, the mechanic was angry.

Outside Jackson had his jacket thrown at his face followed by Aaron saying "put it on" he did as he was told and placed his hand on the table outside the pub to steady himself.

"I know why you're so drunk. Victoria told me"

"Victoria should look up the meaning of the word 'secret'"

"You should have told me"

"Well I didn't" Jackson says as he begins to stagger away from the pub "Just leave me alone Aaron"

Aaron watches his lover walk up the road until he can no longer make him out. He was drunk but he didn't live that far from the village so Aaron was confident that he would make it home in time. He had no idea how he was going to fix the mess they were both in but he couldn't figure it out right there and then plus he really needed a drink. Turning on his heel Aaron re-entered the pub intent on drinking as many pints as he could before closing and trying to figure out how he could fix the mess he and Jackson were in.

Xxx

A/N - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, WANTED AND APPRECIATED


	13. LAU 13

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N = Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Midday Saturday and Aaron wasn't working but he was on his way to the café for something to eat. He had ended up staying at the pub with Victoria but he'd quickly fallen asleep before she could try anything, or expect anything from him and he'd left to go home early in the morning, claiming he had things he needed to do. He'd gone home and ended up laying on his bed for almost two hours thinking about Jackson and the mess they were in.<p>

Jackson had told him on the Wednesday that he was with Frank and that he didn't want him, it had been the reason he had decided to ask Victoria to marry him and the only reason. Now, well now it turns out Jackson had been lying to him about being with Frank because Frank and him had split up on the Monday, just why they had split up on the Monday Aaron didn't know, he wanted to know and it would be the first thing he asked the builder when he laid eyes on him. He wasn't going to let Jackson avoid him; if he had to he would seek him out and demand to know why he had lied to him. It was just before twelve when he dragged himself from bed because he was starving and instead of making himself something to eat he decided to head to the café and let Brenda make him something and there was a chance that Jackson could be there too.

He was almost at the café when he spotted Amy running down the hill from the direction of her apartment. It was weird for her, the girl never moved that fast but whatever was wrong with her wasn't his problem so he put his head down and continued on his path, missing the fact that Victoria was picking glasses up from outside the Woolpack until he heard Amy calling out to her.

"Victoria! Victoria! Where's Aaron!" he stopped and turned around at the sound of his name "Or Adam… anyone!"

"What's up?" Vicotoria asks, concerned for her friend "I just had a call from the police… It's Jackson"

That got Aaron's attention. He turned on his heel and headed for the two women, trying to keep himself calm "What was that?"

"Where did you come from?" Victoria asks pulling a face but Aaron ignores her and focuses his attention on Amy just as Adam pulls up on his quad "Hey, fancy grabbing something to eat?" the farmer asks the mechanic but he too is ignored.

"The police called me, they found the number in Jackson's things"

"What's going on?" Adam asks, concerned as the why Jackson and the police were in the same sentence, he jumped off the quad and moved closer to the girl as she started to explain more "He's been in an accident… I think we should go to the hospital"

Aaron was already moving in the direction of his house calling out "I'll grab my keys" over his shoulder and not really waiting for anyone saying they were coming with him. He'd have to go back to the pub anyway as his car was parked in the pub car park but if he hadn't he would have jumped in his car and driven to the hospital on his own.

The other three friends looked at each other and Adam fired questions at Amy whilst Victoria said "I'm coming too, just going to grab my jacket" with that she runs inside the pub to get someone to cover for her and to grab her jacket.

"What else did they say? What happened?"

Amy could only shrug

"He was wasted last night" Adam tells her "Did he get home?"

"Yeah" Amy says nodding her head as she thinks back to the previous night "He was in the kitchen when I got home, he made me a coffee, he was home"

"So he went out this morning?"

"He must have"

"Has anyone told Frank?" Adam asks, unaware that Jackson and him were over and Amy's eyes widen "I don't have his number… We'll have to get to hospital and see if we can get his number from Jackson's phone"

"You two ready?" Aaron asks as he reaches them, slightly out of breath from his running and both Amy and Adam nod "Come on then" he says making his way towards the car park "we need to wait for Victoria"

"She's coming too?" Aaron asks and Amy pulls a confused face and says "Of course" Aaron shrugs and says "Whatever" and heads to the car with Adam, waiting on Amy and Victoria catching up with them.

Aaron gets in the driver's side and Adam the passengers, Aaron taps impatiently on the steering wheel and keeps looking in the interior mirror "What the hell is taking her so long?"

"She needs to make sure someone can cover for her" Adam points and Aaron nods but still, he taps impatiently and stares in the mirror waiting for some sign of her and of Amy.

"Want me to drive?" Adam asks and Aaron looks at him like he's crazy "Why would I want you to drive?" he barks at his best friend and Adam quickly shrugs "You look a little… worked up"

"I hate waiting" Aaron growls just as he spots Victoria and Amy running towards the car through the mirror. "About time!" he barks at them as they close the back doors and get comfortable. Victoria smacks the back of his head and says "Shut up, had to make sure your Mum would cover didn't i? Anyway… Jackson isn't going anywhere"

"Good mate you are" Aaron says as he puts the car into reverse and pulls out of the car park. He tries to keep his speed to a standard limit, not wanting questions from anyone about why he was so worked up and in such a rush to get to the hospital and within fifteen minutes he was pulling into the car park of the hospital and parking his car.

Xxx

The four friends rush into the hospital and straight up to the accident and emergency desk "Jackson Walsh, we're looking for Jackson Walsh"

The receptionist types into her computer and looks up and says "If you take a seat I'll get someone to come and speak to you soon"

"You what?" Aaron demands as the other three walk away from the desk towards the waiting area, Adam stalls and waits on his best friend, grabbing his arm "Where is he?"

"He's with the Doctor's" the receptionist explains "I'll get someone to come and speak to you as soon as they can, I promise"

Adam has to pull Aaron away from the desk and he tries to sit him down but the mechanic isn't having it and instead he paces the floor as they wait on someone coming to see them.

Ten minutes later and Aaron is still pacing when two police officer's speak to the receptionist and she nods in the direction of them, they approach and Aaron stands still facing them "Are you here for Mr Walsh?"

Aaron nods "Can we see him?"

"He's still with the Doctor's" the police officer says before turning to Victoria and Amy "Which one of you is Amy?" he asks

"Me" Amy says "I took the call, was it you that called me?"

The police officer nods and explains "We've contacted his next of kin and she's on her way"

"His Mum?" Aaron says "Isn't she somewhere abroad?"

The police officer nods "She's getting the plane as soon as she can" he explains "What happened?" Adam asks "Can you tell us?"

"We're not sure" the police officer offers and Aaron interrupts with "Was he drunk?"

"Sorry?" the police officer asks "What does that mean?"

Victoria jabs Aaron in the side but Aaron is currently feeling guilty and wondering if him making Jackson leave the pub early and leaving him to walk home alone, so drunk, was the cause of the accident.

"Has he been drinking?"

"Last night" Adam explains quickly "But he wouldn't have been driving if he was drunk"

"The Doctor's will test for alcohol in his system but we're not sure what happened, he was involved in a crash with a lorry"

"A lorry?" Victoria exclaims "How badly hurt is he?" Aaron too wants to know the answer to that "I'm afraid we don't know until the Doctor's are finished" the young pretty officer offers "We just wanted to explain what was going on, we'll be back once Mr Walsh is conscious to see what he remembers" with that the two officers walk away leaving the four friends even more confused as to what had happened and what was going on than before.

Half an hour later and there was still no news from anyone. Aaron was getting restless "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Victoria asks both Adam and Aaron but both decline and Amy goes with her to the café to get herself a drink too.

"Why haven't they said anything?" Aaron says as he sits for the first time since entering the hospital and Adam takes a deep breath before saying "I don't know mate, but they must have a good reason"

"Do you think he's… dead?"

"No!" Adam says quickly "Don't think that, he'll be fine"

"Ok, ok" Aaron says as he stares into space, worry etched onto his features.

Ten minutes later Victoria returns with Amy and hands both Adam and Aaron a cup of coffee and they both smile at her gratdfully "thanks" Aaron says looking at her and she smiles and sits beside him "Have they said anything?"

Aaron shakes his head.

Victoria's hands lands on her thigh and she rubs his thigh soothingly "he'll be fine. He's tough"

"Oh!" Adam says sitting up "Frank? Should we tell him?"

"Why would we tell that idiot?" Aaron barks at the farmer "Cause he's Jackson's boyfriend"

Aaron scoffs and Victoria explains "They split up on Monday"

"He never told me!" Amy complains "He didn't want anyone to know" Victoria says "he would have told you sooner or later"

Adam didn't say anything, instead he took the news that Jackson was no longer seeing Frank and stayed quiet. It was making sense now, everything. Jackson's behaviour in the pub, the reason for Aaron asking Victoria to marry him. It was crystal clear to him the reason behind all of it.

Suddenly an older woman, around fifty came towards them after talking to the receptionist "I believe you are here for Mr Walsh?" all four of them were on their feet and standing in front of her "Yeah" Adam said "How is he?"

"He's stable, we'll know more once he's woken up"

"Can we see him?" Aaron asks, he's desperate to see him.

"Are you family?"

They all shake their heads "I'm afraid it's only family that we can allow through"

"But his Mother is somewhere abroad, his Father's god knows where, we're his best mates, you have to let us through"

"Are any of you his partner" the Doctor asks looking at Amy and Victoria "He's gay" Amy offers up "and he just split up with his boyfriend"

"I'm sorry until he moves to another ward it's only family I can allow up, or a partner"

"You're telling me that until his Mum appears he has to be alone?"

"He's in a coma, he won't know he's alone"

"That's stupid!" Aaron barks at them, he's getting angry and Adam can sense this so he pulls Aaron to one side whilst the girls talk to the Doctor a little more.

"Why can't they let us see him?" he asks as he allows Adam to pull him away.

Xxx

Adam grabs Aaron and pulls him into a private corner. He has to speak to his friend. He has to make him see some sense. He has to let him know that he knows

"They'll let you see him"

"You what?" Aaron asks "You heard what she said family only"

"Or partner"

Aaron's eyebrows raise and he looks at Adam like he's stupid until Adam says "I know"

Aaron's face drains of colour "You know what?"

"About you and Jackson"

"What about us?"

Adam sighs "Aaron this really isn't the time to deny who you are, after all it was me you tried to kiss when you were eighteen"

Aaron looks as if he wants to be sick

"You've been seeing him for a while" Adam points out "It was obvious to me quite quickly, how no one else picked up on it I don't know"

Aaron could not believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know how you think that helps us now"

"He could die" Adam says seriously "do you really want him to die knowing that you never had the guts to come out and be truthful about who you are or about the fact you want to be with him?"

Aaron has no idea what he's meant to do. He just looks lost "I know it'll be hard, Victoria will be hurt but right now Jackson needs you and if you deny him now then… I'm pretty sure that is the end for the both of you"

"You heard her, he's in a coma, what if he never wakes up? I'll have come out for nothing!" he says in a hushed whisper

"Not for nothing, for Jackson"

Aaron swallows the lump in his throat and looks back over, the Doctor was still there. "It's now or never Aaron, you want to see him, you know you do I mean… Would you be this upset if it was me?"

"Yes!"

"No" Adam says quietly "You wouldn't. You've been with him a long time… You love him" Aaron pulls a face at that because he's never actually taken the time to assess exactly what his feelings for the builder actually meant, too afraid for that.

"Tell that Doctor who you are"

Taking a deep breath and staring at the Doctor for a few minutes Aaron finally starts to head back in her direction, Adam following him.

Before he could lose his nerve Aaron interrupts the Doctor "You said his boyfriend could see him right?"

The Doctor nods

"Well, I'm his boyfriend"

She doesn't look convinced and Aaron takes a deep breath "I'm telling the truth… If you want me to describe marks on his body that only his boyfriend would know then I will. I swear to you, when he wakes he'll tell you. Look at me, I'm a mess, can I see him?"

The Doctor studies him for a minute before stepping back and saying following me. Adam squeezes Aaron's shoulder in support and the mechanic looks at Victoria who is standing wide eyed and in shock and he mouths 'I'm sorry' before following the Doctor.

Amy watches Aaron leaves and looks at her best friend "Why aren't you saying something?" Victoria looks at her "What you talking about?"

"Aaron just said he was Jackson's boyfriend! He's gay!"

Victoria shakes her head "He was just saying that to see him, so he wouldn't be alone" she said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself "Aaron isn't gay"

Amy looks at her and can't believe her friend is being this stupid "This is Aaron, he wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it, you know that"

Victoria looks at Adam for back up but he just says "It's true"

Her eyes widen as she realises just what has happened "He's gay?"

Adam and Amy both nod

"But he asked me to marry him!" Victoria tries to follow Aaron's path but Adam grabs her "they won't let you in and if you start they'll call security"

"How long has he been seeing him?" she demands

"I don't know" Adam admits and she doubles over, tears falling from her eyes "I need to get out of here" with that she runs from the hospital and they both follow her. Aaron wouldn't be coming out for a while and Adam knew he would call as soon as he had some news but right now he had to make sure Victoria was alright.

Xxx

Aaron knew he would be facing questions, stares from people in the village when he returned from the hospital but he didn't care. For the first time in a long time he felt like a weight had been lifted. He'd done it, he'd come out. He'd come out for Jackson, it had only taken Jackson having an accident to make him do it. Hopefully the builder wouldn't hate him when he woke up though, he couldn't handle that. Hopefully he would be happy that they could now be together. He had no idea what state the builder would be in so he was trying to prepare himself for the worst

"Go through" the Doctor says nodding to the door in front of her "I'll give you a minute then come and explain everything to you"

"Thanks" Aaron says as he repeatedly nods his head, before pushing open the room door and walking inside.

Xxx

A/N - Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, thank you muchly.


	14. LAU 14

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale does not belong to me. If it did I'd do all sorts of things with it, like kill useless characters. _

* * *

><p>He's been sat in the cold hard plastic chair inside Jackson's hospital room for going on four and a bit hours. Nurses, Doctors kept coming in, checking things and then leaving again, never once saying anything to him. The female Doctor had explained to him that they had put Jackson into a coma just to allow his body to heal and that they were pretty positive that he was a very lucky man because nothing appeared to be broken and he didn't appear to have sustained any serious injuries but they wouldn't know that until the builder opened his eyes but that wouldn't be for a few more days, they were going to keep him in a coma for a few more days, giving him rest and his body a chance to recover from whatever injuries it may have sustained. Aaron had an agonising wait until they started bringing him around from his coma because he had no idea if Jackson would want him there or not. He also had to deal with the fact that he would be meeting Jackson's parents, he'd never met either of them but he had heard bits about them, mostly Hazel Rhodes, Jackson's Mother.<p>

He'd had a lot of time to sit and think about the events of the day, mostly about the fact that he had come out, in front of Victoria and then just walked away from her. He felt bad, really he did but he'd had no choice. He had to see Jackson and in order to do that he'd had to admit to their relationship. It felt good but it also felt somewhat scary, he was out. Everyone was going to know that he was gay and that he had been sleeping with Jackson. How was he going to face the people in the village? Luckily he could put it off for a little while because he was here, sitting with Jackson but eventually he would have to leave but luckily it was the weekend and he didn't have to work.

He'd sent Adam a text message not long after he had arrived in Jackson's room, asking him what was going on but so far he hadn't had a reply. It must have been bad. He really wasn't looking forward to going home. Getting up off of his chair Aaron perches himself on the edge of the best, careful not to nudge Jackson's sleeping form. He looks so pale and lifeless, Aaron hates it. He just wants him to open his eyes so he can see them looking at him the way only Jackson can. He wants to know he's not screwed up by taking so long to do the right thing.

Reaching out his hand he ran his fingers down Jackson's arm. It felt good to touch him, it felt as if he hadn't touched him in years. He was lost in his own thoughts in and touching Jackson that he failed to hear the hospital room door open until a voice says "Who the hell are you?" Aaron jumps off of the bed and spins around. He comes face to face with a man in his early fifties.

"I could ask you the same thing" Aaron retorts however he's pretty sure that this is Jackson's Father he's talking to.

"I'm his Dad, now who are you and why are you in here?"

Aaron looks the older man up and down, not liking the way he is looking at him "Incase you haven't noticed Jackson's been in an accident… I'm here to make sure he's alright"

"Well, I'm here now… You can go"

Aaron pulls a face "I'm going nowhere mate" he tells the older man "I was here first" he adds just to be annoying.

"And what right do you have to be here?"

Aaron thinks about how to answer that question for a quick minute before saying "I'm his… friend?"

"Friend?" the older man repeats "I bet you are" he says looking Aaron up and down once more and Aaron wants to call him on it but he won't, not right now anyway. He still had no idea what the man's name was, he had to at least find that out before he started an argument with the guy. Plus if he was to argue with him he's pretty sure he would end up getting kicked out of the hospital and he didn't want that.

"I'm going to find out what's going on" the man says but Aaron is pretty sure he's not talking to him and he couldn't really care less because it means he's once again left alone with Jackson. He turns to him and says "I don't like your Dad" he laughs to himself because he can't think of anything else to do and he sits back down on the cold hard plastic chair, opting not sit on the bed beside Jackson again at least not until he was actually getting along a little better with Jackson's Father.

Five minutes later the older man returns and Aaron looks in his direction before quickly focusing his attention back on Jackson. He didn't really want to give the older man much, if any of his attention.

"Idiots, the lot of them" Aaron ignores him "And where's his Mother eh? God knows"

"She's on her way" Aaron says… "the police called her"

"Yeah" the man barks "I know because she had to call me and tell me about his accident, I'm not his next of kin"

Aaron wanted to say 'Clearly there's a reason for that' but he manages to keep his mouth shut and just nods his head.

Jackson's Father sits on the chair at the other side of Jackson's bed and looks at him too but every now and then Aaron can feel him looking at him, as if he's trying to work him out. It's annoying him a little but he doesn't say anything, remind himself that if he kicks off he could end up being banned from the hospital and he didn't want that.

Inside his pocket Aaron feels his phone vibrating, it was a text message from Adam.

_She's told everyone in the pub about you and Jackson. The whole village knows _he couldn't help but gulp once he had read the text, she'd told the whole village, his Mother, all the dingles, they all knew. Just as he had finished with that thought is phone starting ringing and his Mother's number appeared on screen. He sent her to voicemail, not ready to talk to her and it wasn't exactly the best time to do that either. He replied to Adam's text asking just how mad Victoria was and he had replied saying that she just seemed let down and upset and that she hadn't gone round to his and ripped up all his clothing. Aaron had expected her to do something like that but so far… she hadn't. She was taking it better than he thought she would, or maybe it just hadn't hit her yet.

"Don't let us keep you from anything"

Aaron looks up and scowls at the older man "You what?"

"You, you've been playing with that thing for ages"

Aaron continues to scowl at him "Cheers for noticing"

The older man rolls his eyes "Like I said, don't let us keep you"

Aaron sighs and checks the time, it's almost six o'clock and he was well aware of the fact that Jackson wasn't about to wake up plus he had to face the music back in the village. "I need to go anyway" he says getting to his feet.

"Convenient"

Aaron ignores the older man "I'll be back though, so you won't get a chance to miss me too much, promise" with that Aaron smirks and exits the hotel room, with one last look at Jackson. He stops, thinks it through and then crosses the distance between himself and Jackson before leaning down to kiss the builder on the forehead "I'll be back soon" he whispers to him, ignoring the look on his Dad's face and then finally he leaves the hospital room and heads back to his car intent on facing the music in the village.

Xxx

He arrived back in the village at half past six due to the traffic and he parked up behind the pub. He sat in the car for a few minutes deciding what he was going to do. He could make a run for home and hide in his room until morning where he would make his way back to the hospital or he could go into the pub and face the music.

Eventually he got out of the car and made for the back door of the pub, he had just opened the door and he found his Mother standing on the other side "I saw you pull in" she explains to him and he nods his head silently, aware that she's staring at him in a way she never has before.

"Is it true?"

"What do you think?" he barks at her

"I think… Why the hell wouldn't you have told me earlier?"

"Why would I have told you?" he asks "I didn't tell anyone"

"Apart from Jackson and Adam"

"I didn't tell Adam… He guessed, maybe if you paid more attention you would have guessed to"

"How's Jackson?" Chas finally asks, aware that this conversation was going to get them nowhere and she liked the builder.

"He's in a coma, they're not sure" he tells her "Where's Victoria?"

"In her room"

Aaron nods and makes his way towards the stairs "She told everyone" Chas says stepping on front of him.

"Adam text me"

"You should have told us"

Aaron ignores her in favour of asking his own question "How did people react?"

"They were shocked, can you blame them?"

"Guess not"

"I mean… You don't exactly look gay"

Aaron nods "I need to go see Victoria"

"I'll be listening for things being thrown" Chas says with a laugh and Aaron says "I wouldn't put it past her"

"After you're done with her… Maybe you could come talk to me? Seen as how I had to find out you were gay from Victoria along with the whole pub?

"Alright" Aaron says before turning his back and climbing the stairs.

Xxx

He didn't bother to knock on the door so instead he just opened it and walked in. Victoria was sitting on her chair by the window "I saw you park"

Aaron nods and keeps quiet

"Was it your intention to humiliate me?"

"No!" Aaron says quickly, approaching her "I never wanted to come out"

"Then why did you?"

"They wouldn't let me see him" he tells her "I had to see him"

Victoria scoffs "I've never seen you so upset or agitated about something and I thought it was because he was your mate"

"He is"

"That's not all he is though… is it?" Victoria says, finally standing up and facing him and Aaron nods, unable to meet her eyes.

"How long?"

Aaron shrugs

"Tell me how long you've been seeing him"

"About a year"

"A YEAR?"

"Give or take"

"A year?"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why did you just tell people you were gay? Why did you have to use me to be your cover?"

Aaron was about to answer but before he can Victoria says "No wonder we barely ever had sex! Clearly I don't do it for you"

"I'm sorry"

"Did you have to think about him?"

"You what?"

"When we had sex? Did you have to think about him?"

Aaron couldn't answer that because he was entirely sure.

"Of course you did"

"Victoria I never meant for it to come out like that"

"How were you going to tell me? Take me out for a candle lit dinner?"

"I don't know… Just not like that"

Victoria is pacing now and Aaron can only stand and watch her, he keeps expecting her to pick something up and throw it at him but she hasn't… yet.

"I thought you were homophobic… I thought that's why you didn't like Frank and I couldn't understand because you had no problem with Jackson but now I know why… You were jealous!"

Aaron looks away, he can't deny it. That had been his one and only problem with Frank. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"I just did"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to admit I was gay alright? It was the easy option"

"Not because you thought Jackson was still with Frank?"

He couldn't lie to her now, well he could but he decided against it "Alright, that was part of it. He told me on Wednesday that it was over, that he was with Frank"

"But he'd finished with him, why'd he say that?"

"He wanted me to come out-"

"He's got his wish" Victoria bites out and Aaron pulls face "Pretty sure he'd rather he hadn't gotten it like this"

"Sticking up for him eh?"

"Always" Aaron says without hesitation "but I'd stick up for you too"

Victoria is pacing and Aaron is watching "Do you know what really annoys me?" she asks him and he shakes his head, no, he doesn't know.

"I told him I thought you were cheating on me and you know what he said?"

Aaron shook his head, he didn't know. Jackson had never told him that Victoria had said that

"Of course you do, he probably told you everything we spoke about"

"He didn't, he wouldn't"

"He told me you weren't seeing any other girl" she laughs bitterly "guess he was right, he just neglected to say that you were in fact gay and sleeping with him!"

"What do you want me to do?" Aaron asks "how can I make it better?"

"Not be gay? Not start seeing me? Not ask me to marry you? Not be a coward?"

Those were all valid points and if he could go back and not do any of those things he would but he can't.

"Just go Aaron" she finally says "I really can't look at you"

He feels they have more to say, he feels he should explain himself more but he does as she asks and he leaves her alone in her room. At the foot of the stairs his Mother is stood waiting "How'd it go?"

"Not well" he says bypassing her "going back to the hospital?" she asks following him to the back door, he stops once he's opened it and faces her "No, home. Need to wash and maybe grab some of Jackson's stuff"

"Is he alone?"

"He's in a coma" Aaron explains "but his Dad is there"

"Jackson's dad?"

Aaron nods

"What's he like?"

"Don't know really" the mechanic says with a shrug "don't think he likes me that much but I don't care"

Chas smiles "I'm sure he's just worried about Jackson"

"Yeah" Aaron says before saying goodnight and leaving her alone to watch him disappear around the side of the pub on his way home.

Xxx

It was ten the next morning before Aaron made it to the hospital. He had some of Jackson's things, like his IPod, clothes etc. He'd had a hard time getting inside the apartment to get them though, Amy saying she wasn't allowing him in for what he had done to her friend. In the end he'd had to remind her that it was in fact Jackson's flat and if he wanted in, which he did, she wouldn't be stopping him and he'd pushed past her. She'd made him late, he wanted to get to the hospital much earlier, what with it being Sunday and all, he'd have to attend work for some of Monday, although he wasn't sure if he was welcome or not what with him now being out.

Jackson's Dad wasn't in the room however a woman with short brown hair was, he assumed it was Jackson's Mother. He'd seen a picture once and was sure it was her. When he opened the door to the hospital room she turned towards him, looking him and up and down before saying

"You must be Aaron"

Aaron nods then after a second says "How'd you know that?"

"He's my son" she points out "he tells me everything"

Aaron pulls a face, everything? Really? He very much doubted it but anyway… "and you're exactly how he described you"

Aaron nods

"And Jerry was having a fit about some chav looking lad who'd been here last night… again you fit the criteria"

Aaron laughs and walks further into the room, dropping the bag of stuff on the cabinet by the bed. Unable to take his eyes off of Jackson though, he just looked so lost "He'll be alright" she says "You just wait and see"

"I know" Aaron says as he tries to convince himself "he has to be"

"What's in the bag?"

"Some of his stuff" Aaron explains "got it from his flat"

"Good thinking, I'll need to go there later, need somewhere to stay"

Aaron nods and says "I'll take you, he has a roommate but she won't care… as long as I don't go in"

"Why not?" Hazel question and Aaron looks at her "How much about me… us, did he tell you?"

"You mean the fact you're not out? Yeah, he told me that"

"I'm out" Aaron corrects her and her eyes widen "When did this happen? I only spoke to him on Friday"

"Yesterday… after his accident. They wouldn't let me see him unless I was his family or his partner"

"You came out?" Hazel asks and Aaron nods "Well done, he'll be pleased" she says nodding at her sleeping son and Aaron takes a deep breath "I hope so" he says "I really hope so"

He lowers himself into the chair by the bed and grasps Jackson's hand. Jerry, he had a name now for Jackson's dad although it didn't make much difference to him, he didn't like the guy. He could feel Hazel staring at him and it unnerved him because she seemed to sizing him up. He didn't know how much she knew about him but he could guess that she probably thought he was messing Jackson around, he had but that was in the past. He was out now and if Jackson wanted him, which he hoped he would, then he was all his.

"I'm not going to mess him around you know" he says to the older woman "When he wakes up… If he wants me, I'm not going to mess around cause I want him too"

Hazel merely nods because there's not much she can say. She has to get to know the boy before she can judge him. She has to see him with Jackson "Just ignore Jerry" she retorts "If he says anything to you let me know and I'll deal with him"

He'd deal with him himself but he wasn't about to say that to her so instead he merely nods and says "Ok" before silence descends once more as they both sit and take turns talking to Jackson, Aaron mostly talking to him when Hazel left the room, he couldn't speak to a lifeless Jackson whilst she was sat on his bed. It was too weird.

Xxx

A/N - Review! Let me know what you think!


	15. LAU 15

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - I wrote this inbetween freaking out, it could be utter rubbish. _

* * *

><p>Tuesday Morning came around quickly for Aaron, Jackson had been in an induced come for almost three days. They were planning on starting to bring him out of it the next day and Aaron couldn't wait. He wanted to see him, he needed to see him, see those eyes. He needed Jackson to know that he was his, all his.<p>

He had turned up to work on Monday morning and he was apprehensive to the reception he would get from Ryan and Cain. He'd walked up to Cain, shoved his hands into his pockets and stood there, waiting to be told he no longer worked there when Cain said "Cause you like guy's now does that mean you can't do your job?"

"No" Aaron bit back quickly and with that Cain gave a slight nod of his head "Get working on that mondeo then" to say the young mechanic had been surprised would be an understatement. Neither one of them seemed to care, they did crack the odd joke about it as the day past by but he could take that, the jokes were actually quite funny. Even when Debbie turned up, telling him to keep his eyes off of her boyfriend with a smirk on her face, he had to ask himself why he'd been so scared for so long. Jackson had told him that no one would care when he eventually did come out, turns out that once again the builder was right. He had to stop being right, for once couldn't Aaron be right? He was doubting it.

To his surprise Cain had given him the day off, telling him to go to the hospital because he was no good to him whilst he wanted to be at the hospital. He'd protested against the idea, saying he could go afterwards but Cain had merely said "Either you go or I sack you" Aaron hadn't been to happy with the ultimatum although it did mean he got to see Jackson earlier than he had planned so in all it wasn't that bad.

He'd been trying to avoid going to the pub and it was easy really mostly due to the fact that he came home from the hospital pretty late for the past two nights and it had been shut but it hadn't stopped him bumping into Victoria in the street but she barely even looked at it. It hurt a little because they did used to be friends, he wanted her friendship and he'd never meant to hurt her.

He'd been on his way to the bus stop when Paddy had pulled up at the side of him "Off to town?" the vet had asked

"Hospital"

"Get in, I'll take you"

"Nah you're alright Paddy, I'll get the bus"

Paddy rolled his eyes "Get in the car you div, I'm taking you that bus will be ages" With a heavy sigh Aaron eventually did as he was told and climbed into the car beside the vet "How is he? I've been meaning to come in but I didn't know if they would let me or not"

"They will now" Aaron explains, they had moved Jackson into a new ward and room the day before which meant it was no longer only family that were allowed to see him, anyone could. Aaron had had to sat with two of Jackson's mates, one who was extremely camp just the day before. He hadn't enjoyed it but the fact that Jerry, Jackson's Dad had hated it even more made him feel a little but better about having to endure it.

"I'll come up later then, yeah?"

"Yeah" Aaron nods "You can meet Jerry"

"Jerry?"

"Jackson's Dad, he doesn't like me all that much"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It is" Aaron answers "But it's because I'm gay, he's not too happy about the fact that Jackson is gay either so…"

"Wow"

"Yeah" Aaron says with a slight nod. Hazel had told him a little about Jackson and Jerry's relationship but not a lot, stating that Jackson should be the one to tell him if he wants him to know "I'll have to ask Jackson when he wakes up about that one"

Aaron can see Paddy nod from the corner of his eye but the vet doesn't say anything else as they drive towards the hospital and Aaron knows Paddy wants to ask. He wants to ask about Jackson, about how long it's been going on for and he can't help but wonder if the vet will have plucked up the courage by the time they reach the hospital or if he'll have to tell him to get it off of his chest.

"Here we go" the vet says in a loud cheerful voice ten minutes later "Here we are" Aaron confirms "so…"

"So what?" the vet asks, having still not gathered up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Are you going to ask me about Jackson or what?"

"I…Uh… I… What?"

"You've been wanting to ask me since you picked me up, just ask" Aaron sighs

"How long…"

"I've been seeing him for a year but I figured out I was gay when I was eighteen. I didn't want to be, I still don't" he admits "but I want Jackson. He was hurt and needed me, what else could I do?"

"I'm proud of you" Paddy says with a genuine smile which causes Aaron to roll his eyes and say "Don't be soft" Paddy laughs and says "I'll see you later when I come up, alright?"

"Yeah" Aaron nods "I'll catch a lift back to the village with you, is that alright?"

"Course" Paddy answers as Aaron gets out of the car, he closes the door and taps on the roof a couple of times and the vet drives away.

Xxx

Aaron was happy to find that it was only Hazel that was in Jackson's room when he got there. He didn't mind sharing his time with Jackson with her, she was after all his Mother. He still wasn't sure if she liked him all that much or not but she'd smile at him and make small talk. Mostly about his day, she'd talk about Jackson a little but not a lot and when she did she'd just continually say "He'll be fine, he'll be fine" and he would agree with her because Jackson would be fine. He knew it.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you till later" she says dropping the paper she had been reading onto the bed in front of her and giving him her full attention. Shrugging his shoulder he stuffed his hands into his pockets and said ""Cain's given me the day off"

"That was nice of him"

Aaron scoffs and Hazel raises her eyebrows "he's probably only doing it so he has something to wind me up with tomorrow or someday" Aaron's eyes fall on Jackson. He's looking like he's getting thinner and thinner each day. He hates it "He's getting skinny" he says and Hazel looks at him and then her son "Do you think?"

"You haven't noticed?" Aaron asks. He could see it, he was getting thinner more and more each day. Probably due to the fact that he wasn't eating the way he usually would. Jackson could put food away and to look at him you'd wonder where it went.

"A little, thought it was just me"

Aaron shakes his head "No. Have they said when they're going to wake him up?"

"They said either later on today, this evening or tomorrow morning"

A smile jumped to Aaron's face "Really? That soon?" he couldn't wait to see Jackson's eyes open, to hear his voice.

Hazel couldn't help but smile at Aaron's reaction. She had heard a lot about him from Jackson, including the part where he was in the closet and seeing another woman. She'd tried to warn Jackson off, telling him he would break his heart in the end but he wouldn't listen. She had been right though, he had broken his heart or almost broken his heart at least but it seemed the accident had made the mechanic wise up to just how stupid he was being and he had come out to his girlfriend and all his friends and family. She was coming around, she was sure she could start really liking the lad.

"Yeah, he should be back to not shutting up before we know it"

"Can't wait" Aaron said seriously and quickly walked towards the top of the bed, bending down to kiss Jackson on the forehead, not caring who was around to see. Although he really enjoyed doing it when Jerry was around. "No Jerry?"

"He'll be in later"

"Can't wait" Aaron retorts but before Hazel can reply a young nurse comes walking into the room and Hazel gets to her feet. The nurse smiles at both her and Aaron "I'll wait outside if you want"

Aaron was confused "What's going on?"

"Because they're bringing him around they're going to give him a bed bath and stuff" Hazel explains "we're probably better waiting outside"

"Do we have to?" Aaron asks looking at the nurse "Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to"

"I don't" Aaron says with a slight nod of his head and he turns to Hazel, he gives her a look. A look that says 'I've seen it all before anyway' and she quietly nods before leaving Aaron and the nurse alone in the room.

Aaron stands by the side of the bed as the nurse starts doing what she needs to do. He watches as she removes Jackson's hospital gown and he can't help but cast his eyes over the builder's body. "Will he be alright?" he hears himself ask, he wasn't even aware of the fact that he had been thinking it, let alone saying it. The nurse smiled at him "have you two been together long?"

"Over a year" he answered with hesitation "although… We kinda broke up a week ago"

The nurse's eyes widened slightly "You're here now, I'm sure he won't forget that"

Aaron nods quickly and continues to stare at the still body of his sleeping lover.

Two and a half hours later and Aaron is alone in the hospital room. After the nurse had finished Hazel had come back into the room for around forty five minutes before saying she had to go. He's questioned her and she'd replied that she was going into town to get Jackson some stuff for when he came around and she had to get shopping in for his flat. He'd nodded at that, glad for some alone time with Jackson, what he wasn't prepared for though was his unexpected visitor at around one o'clock that afternoon.

He'd been reading the paper when he heard the door open and immediately he turned towards it, expecting Jerry but it wasn't Jerry. Who it was had him getting to his feet quickly and stepping towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the question came out harder than it was intended and it was met with "Problem with me being here?"

"You kick off in here and they'll call security"

"I'm not going to kick off"

"Then what are you doing here Victoria?"

Victoria's eyes never leave Jackson as she speaks to him and she keeps licking her lips "How… how is he?"

"Do you care?"

She faces Aaron now and says "He is my friend too you know!"

Aaron's eyes widen at that. He had no expected her to care how Jackson was, especially not now that she knew about their affair and everything.

"They're going to wake him up later. They don't know how bad anything is until he's awake" he explains to her.

"What's the worst case?"

"Why? So you can pray for it to happen to him?"

She fixed him with a look and he says "He could be paralysed"

Victoria gasped at that, her eyes going wide as they dart back towards Jackson "he can't be. It'd kill him"

"Tell me about it"

Victoria is suddenly looking at Aaron "And you? How are you?"

To say her question surprised him would be an understatement "Me? Fine" he answers to which Victoria scoffs "Fine? He's lying there unconscious, you've come out, everyone knows your gay… You're not fine"

"I will be" Aaron says

"You will be?"

Aaron nods "When he wakes up" he says looking back at him and Victoria takes a deep breath. It was hard for her, this. Seeing the way Aaron looked at Jackson but she had to ask herself, seeing it now, how had she never noticed? Every minute she'd spent in the company of the two of them suddenly took on a whole new meaning. How could she have been so stupid? So was angry and annoyed that she'd been played but she was also a friend to Jackson and to Aaron and there wasn't a lot of people Aaron would open up to. If he needed her, she'd be there and she'd deal with the rest once they knew how badly injured Jackson was.

"How's it been meeting the parents?" she asks as she walks around him and drops into a chair by the bed, he follows suit. A little confused as to what's going on but she was his friend before any of this happened, he could always tell her anything.

"His mum's alright…"

"Dad?"

Aaron just pulls a face and Victoria laughs "Tell me all about it" she says and he does. He tells her all about his time in the hospital since Saturday with Jackson's Mum and Dad.

He has no idea how long they've been talking for but he has to say "I'm sorry Vic" when there's a pause in the conversation and she looks at him with a small, sad smile and says "I know" she tells him "I'm still pissed off but… He's hurt and you'll be bottling it up. I thought you might want to offload"

"Thanks"

"I might slap him when he gets better though"

Aaron nods quickly and says "As long as you wait till he's better, doing it now would be useless" Victoria rolls her eyes just as the door opens and an older man comes walking in.

"What's this? A threesome?" he throws out and Victoria looks at Aaron "Jackson's Dad?"

Aaron nods and she stands

"Nice to meet you Mr Walsh, I'm a friend of Jackson's"

"Pity you're not his girlfriend"

"Nope" Victoria answers quickly "he's gay, doesn't do women" behind her, Aaron smirks "He does Aaron though" Aaron almost chokes and he's wide eyed when she turns back around and says "I've got to get back" Aaron can only nod and watch her leave. He looks at Jerry and he looks less than pleased.

"Alright?" The mechanic asks but he's just ignored by the older man and he mutters to himself before picking up his paper and reading from where he left off earlier before Victoria arrived.

Xxx

Almost nine pm and Aaron is stood anxiously waiting along with Hazel and Jerry. They had started bringing Jackson out of his coma some hours before and he was finally coming around. Aaron was extremely nervous as he stood by the door. Would Jackson want him there? He had no idea.

They had been asked to stand back a little whilst the Doctor's checked him over, they were stood by the door but Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of the builder. Waiting for some sign of life and there it was, Jackson's eyes flicked open and closed a couple of times and he tried to speak.

"Jackson?" Hazel called out "Can you hear me love?" she asks as she walked closer to the bed "you're in the hospital, don't worry"

Jackson says something but no one can make it out and Hazel tries "you want a drink of water?"

"Aa…Aaron" he says a little louder and this time, everyone in the room can hear him and Aaron can't help the grin that appears on his face as the builder's words. The look on Jerry's face was also priceless and Aaron moved forward quickly, coming into Jackson's line of sight as Hazel says "he's here love"

Aaron steps forward and looks at his lover, their eyes meet and a smile brushes the corner of Jackson's lips and a quiet "good" escapes them before his eyes have closed once more. Alarmed Aaron looks to the Doctor and he explains "he'll be worn out, he'll come around a couple of times before his body properly awakens itself, by tomorrow morning he should be fully alert"

Aaron wasn't sure he could wait that long, his heart was beating so fast. Jackson had said his name, he had asked for him. His name had been the first thing from his lips when his eyes opened. He couldn't help but laugh and wonder what people would have made of it if he hadn't come out, would they have guessed? He didn't know and he didn't care, he just wanted Jackson to open his eyes again and speak to him. The morning would be a long time coming.

Xxx

Review. Tell me how crap it was.


	16. LAU 16

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to itv_

* * *

><p>The night was a tense one for Aaron and Jackson's parents. They all sat by his bedside hoping he would come around again and he did only each time he did it didn't last very long and every time his eyes opened Aaron's heartbeat increased tenfold. Every time he would fall back asleep Jerry cursed under his breath and Hazel told him to shut up. Aaron often wondered to himself just exactly how the two of them were married for as long as they clearly had been. They were so different but then… he and Jackson were polar opposites too… What did that mean for them? He didn't know and he was trying not to dwell on it and at some point during the night he must have fallen asleep because he was disturbed by voices, voices clearly talking about him.<p>

"Sleeping beauty still out then?" He was half asleep but he could make out the sarcastic voice of Jerry Walsh, he was talking about him, Aaron knew that. Why had he allowed himself to fall asleep?

"Shut up Jerry" Hazel barks at him "The poor lad is knackered; he comes here straight from work everyday"

"And I don't?" Jerry points out before scoffing and saying "No one asks him to"

Hazel fixes her ex husband with a look and says "I'm pretty sure Jackson would want him here"

Having been listening to the short exchange between the ex husband and wife Aaron opens his eyes and stretches whilst looking around at the two of them "Sorry"

"No need to apologise love" Hazel smiles and he nods before asking "How long was I out?"

"Too long" Jerry says but Hazel talks over him to answer "Just over two hours, don't be too hard on yourself"

"Has he-?"

"I would have woken you if he had" Hazel explains "He's been out since the last time"

Aaron looks at Jackson and nods slowly. He's willing him to open his eyes but it's not happening and he sighs, slumping back in his chair defeated.

"Why don't you go get yourself coffee and something to eat?"

"I want to be here"

"It won't take you long" Hazel argues "You're no use to him if you're tired, worn out and starving to death are you?"

Aaron lets out a small laugh and nods whilst getting to his feet "If he wakes up…"

"I've got your number" Hazel says "I will call you"

With that Aaron leaves the hospital room and makes for the café which isn't too far from Jackson's ward, thankfully. He had kept himself awake and amused all night by texting almost everyone in his phone book and in Jackson's to tell them all that he was coming around. It had taken him a while to read through all the texts coming back saying how pleased everyone was and to keep them updated and tell them when they could visit. He would tell them when they could visit but only after he'd had Jackson all to himself for a while. He didn't want to share him with anyone that he didn't have to, he'd already have to put up with Hazel and Jerry hanging about and no doubt they'd get very little privacy or time to talk until Jackson was released. He was hopeful that the builder would wake up and be fine. He'd been praying for it and he wasn't a praying man, far from it but for Jackson, for Jackson he prayed.

Xxx

He had only just been served when his phone rang; pulling it from his pocket and reading the display he quickly ran from the café, he didn't have to answer the phone. It was Hazel calling, there was only one of two reasons that she could be calling him after him having just left the room and either Jackson was awake or something had happened, either way he had to get there.

Aaron burst through the room doors and all eyes were on him, there was now a Doctor and a nurse talking to Jackson but Aaron couldn't help but notice the way the builder's eyes would shift towards him every now and then whilst the Doctor and nurse were speaking to him. Jackson was clearly wondering what was going on and why he was there. After another painful five minutes the Doctor and nurse left, telling Jackson they'd be back in about half an hour to run some tests but first of all they'd allow him some time with his family. As soon as the Doctor and nurse were gone Hazel got to her feet and said "We'll just be outside"

"You what?" Jerry snapped "He just woke up, we're his parents"

"We're going outside" Hazel says through clenched teeth as she proceeds to pull her ex husband from the room "Ten minutes" he says to Aaron before following her. Aaron rolls his eyes but he's grateful to Hazel for giving them some alone time, they needed it.

Once outside Jerry turned to his ex wife "Why'd you do that?"

Hazel rolls her eyes "Whether you like or not, that's his boyfriend. He's going to want to see him, speak to him, alone"

Jerry pulls a face and Hazel shakes her head before sitting on the chair outside the room. She'll give them some time; she hadn't missed the way Jackson couldn't keep his eyes from the younger man. They clearly needed it.

Back inside the room Aaron was approaching the bed slowly, Jackson's eyes were on him "What are you doing here?" the builder snaps and Aaron just eyes him "Saying you don't want me here?"

Jackson pulls a face

"Funny that" Aaron points out now that he's at the top of the bed, directly in front of Jackson "I was the first person you asked for when you came around earlier"

"You what?"

Aaron nods "Yep, first words, my name"

"How'd you explain that one?" Jackson asks before adding "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"With your fiancé?"

Aaron scoffs and says "Don't think that's going to work out" Jackson doesn't even react so he continues "Seen as how my boyfriend… or ex boyfriend was in an accident and I was a mess and…"

"And what?"

"And the only way they would let me see him was if I was his partner, Mother or Father" Jackson is looking at him, clearly confused "So I came out" Aaron says and Jackson's eyes widen "You did what?"

"You needed me, I needed you, the only way I could get to you was to come out, so I did. Right in this hospital, in front of a Doctor, Victoria, Amy and Adam and now the whole village knows"

"You're out?"

Aaron nods

"Good for you" Jackson says, he's attempting to play it cool but inside he's bursting with joy "Does that mean…"

"That they know about us?" Aaron asks finishing his sentence "Yeah"

"Bet they all love me"

"About as much as they love me" Aaron points out and Jackson nods ever so slightly.

For the longest time there's a silence between them and Aaron breaks it "Do you want me here?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you"

"Course I do… I mean, clearly I do… Was your name really the first thing I said when I woke up?"

Aaron grins at him and nods and Jackson groans "What's wrong with that?" Aaron asks

"Just goes to show just how much I think about you"

"Or how much you want me"

"Both the same"

"I liked it" Aaron admits "You're Dad wasn't too pleased"

"Can't believe he's here"

"He's been here a lot" Aaron explains "We've been making friends"

Jackson scoffs at that and says "I bet" Without warning Aaron bends down and kisses him softly and it's over before Jackson can even react or kiss him back "What was that?" Jackson asks once Aaron has stood back up "I've wanted to do that for five days"

"Five days?"

"It's Wednesday, you've been here since Saturday"

"Oh…"

Jackson is interrupted by his parents coming back into the room and Jerry saying "Right, that's enough. I want to see my son" Jackson and Aaron share a look and a shy smile and Aaron says "It's alright, I can share"

Jerry just throws him a dirty look and Aaron grins, Hazel immediately makes for Jackson and starts fussing.

Xxx

A few hours later, almost five pm and Aaron was making his way back towards Jackson's hospital room. He had left the hospital at just before eleven to fit in some hours at the garage, clean up, tell people that hadn't been told about Jackson and then get back to the hospital. The Doctor was going to see Jackson, to tell him the extent of his injuries and Aaron had wanted to be there but Jackson had told him no, told him to go back to the village and then him handle this alone. He had to face up to what was wrong with him on his own and that if it was anything serious he would call him, text him and tell him but it was almost five and he hadn't had a text, he was hopeful that nothing serious was wrong with the builder or maybe that Doctor just hadn't gotten to see him yet? Either way he was about to find out.

Stepping through the hospital room door he came to an abrupt halt. He couldn't believe his eyes, sat by the bed was Frank. Frank, Jackson's ex Frank. Jackson's ex that Aaron hated Frank, what the hell was he doing here? Aaron's gaze shifted quickly from Frank to Jackson and Jackson could clearly read the look on the mechanic's face because he's saying "Frank just came to see how I was"

Frank smirks at him and stands up "Finally came out have you?" Aaron pulls a face and looks at Jackson once more, this time for a completely different reason and before Jackson can explain Frank says "I heard you that night at the club, at the side of the toilets, talking to him"

Aaron glares at him "And you never ousted me? Why not?"

"Cause I'm a nice guy"

Aaron scoffs and moves further into the room, closer to Jackson "I bet" he answers the other man, turning to face him once again once he's at the bed and standing just to the side of Jackson "I'm back, you can go now"

"Aaron!" Jackson scalds him but Aaron is ignoring him and glaring at the electrician "I better get going anyway, I'm glad you're alright"

"Has the Doctor been by?" Aaron asks turning back to his boyfriend "You said you'd call me!"

"He hasn't been yet" Jackson explains as Frank says "I meant in general, you know… being awake"

"Are you still here?" Aaron asks looking Frank up and down and Frank laughs out loud, shaking his head at the same time. "I'll see you later Jackson" he says making his exit and Jackson nods his head slowly and once he's gone he turns to Aaron "What was that?" he demands to know

"What?" Aaron shrugs

"The caveman routine, I mean… Really?"

"I don't like him"

"I'm not with him anymore you know"

"I'm aware of that…You're with me… Aren't you?"

"Am i?" Jackson asks, he's teasing. He's not about to give into Aaron that easily, he did want to be with him, of course he did but he enjoyed winding the mechanic up too much just to give into him that easily.

"Aren't you?" Aaron was confused, had Jackson not guessed that he wanted them together? He'd just assumed that he and Jackson were back together after their chat earlier that morning but maybe he was wrong? Maybe he'd read the situation wrong? Before he could say anymore though, before he could ask questions and before Jackson could say anything Hazel was walking back in through the door with a Doctor in tow.

The Doctor stopped by the bottom of the bed and looked at Jackson and the atmosphere in the room suddenly tensed; everyone was on edge waiting to see just what the Doctor had to say about Jackson's injuries.

"He's fine?" Hazel exclaims not five minutes later as Aaron and Jackson both look at the Doctor waiting to hear his answer "apart from the injuries I spoke about… Yes, they will heal" the Doctor turns to Jackson "You're a very lucky young man, if you hadn't been wearing your seatbelt I'm sure it would have been a lot worse for you"

"Thank you Doctor" Jackson says in shock that he had gotten away with such minor injuries compared to what the Doctors had feared would be wrong with him.

"I can't believe you're OK" Aaron says with a small smile "hoping I wouldn't be?" Jackson asks "So you could jump back in that closet?"

"I doubt I'd be able to do that" Aaron informs him before adding "Shut up"

"A couple cracked ribs and a broken arm, that's it? Can you believe it?"

"It's going to take a few weeks before this arms is fixed though" Jackson says "I won't be able to work"

"At least you're alive and can walk"

"Oh yeah… Never realised that" he replies in a sarcastic tone of voice whilst rolling his eyes at the mechanic and Aaron pulls a face "I'm going to call your Dad" Hazel says as makes her way out of the room.

Aaron can't wait any longer, he has to know "Do you want me?" Aaron asks "I mean… I thought we were OK this morning, I mean… I kissed you and everything"

"One kiss was meant to make up for you asking Victoria to marry you?"

"You dumped me!" Aaron reminds him, loudly "What was I meant do?"

"Oh I don't know… Come out?"

Aaron sighs "I'm out now, can we just start again? I'm here, I'm out. I came out for you"

"I know…" Jackson smiles "Of course I want you" he says giving in to the mechanic "I was just winding you up"

"Don't do that again" Aaron says bending down to drop a quick kiss onto Jackson's waiting lips and they share a small, sweet smile.

Xxx

Five days later, Monday and Jackson has been told that he is going to be released some time that day. "When are they going to release me?" the builder complains as he paces the small floor of his hospital room.

"Stop your pacing will you?" Hazel says "you're making me dizzy"

"Sorry" he says stopping by the window and looking out. He's tense, he wants to go home but at the same time he's apprehensive about going back to the village. He'd only been visited by a couple of people from the village, Adam and Ryan mostly and he had no idea how people were going to treat him. They all knew about his affair with Aaron, would they blame him for Aaron being gay? He didn't make Aaron gay; he was so used to being liked by the village that knowing he could be facing a frosty reception was worrying him.

The door opened and in walked Aaron "Can you go yet?" he asks the builder hopefully but Jackson shakes his head and Aaron frowns "I love hanging around here"

"Go home if you want" Jackson snaps causing Aaron to give him a look and he immediately apologised "What's up?" Aaron asks as he sits on the bed and looks at his boyfriend "Just want to get out of here" Aaron has a feeling that there's more to it but he's not about to push it at least not until they are alone and instead he changes the subject.

"I've moved your stuff into Paddy's" Aaron says addressing Hazel, it had been decided that if she didn't want to sleep on the couch that Hazel would have to move out of Jackson's as he needed a bed with his ribs and Hazel couldn't sleep on the couch. Aaron had asked Paddy if Hazel could stay with him for a little while, just until she decided to go back to wherever it was she would end up next. The vet hadn't hesitated in saying yes and Hazel would be moving in just as soon as Jackson was released and allowed back home.

"Oh good" Hazel nods "saves me doing it"

"You don't have to move to Paddy's Mum, I'll take the couch" Jackson says and Aaron glares at him, if he takes the couch that means be can't stay over plus… He couldn't really take the couch, not with his ribs still broken and arm.

"Don't be stupid, you need a nice bed. I'll be fine. I like Paddy and Rhona"

Jackson gives in, nodding, knowing it's pointless to argue with his Mother.

"So…" Aaron says reaching out to grab Jackson's arms "Come sit down and stop pacing" he tells the builder "You're making me dizzy" Jackson rolls his eyes and does what he's told.

Xxx

An hour later and Jackson is walking, with Aaron and Hazel towards the exit, he's finally been released. He just has to go see a nurse next week to get his bandages changed "The car is in the car park" Aaron explains

"You're driving?"

"Obviously"

"I hate your driving" Jackson reminds him and Aaron rolls his eyes "You can't drive with that broken arm can ya? You're going to have to get used to my driving"

Not liking it but knowing he has no other choice Jackson follows Aaron towards him car, his Mother not closer behind and allows Aaron to drive him home.

Hazel asks to be dropped off at Smithy cottage, she knows the two of them need some time alone with her fussing and she's going to give them it, a little at least. "I'll pop by later to make you something to eat" she tells him and Jackson tries to tell her he doesn't need her to do that but she insists and he gives up trying to put her off and instead says "Can't wait"

Aaron carries Jackson's bags into the apartment and drops them into his room, "Amy?" Jackson calls out wondering if she was home. She hadn't been by the hospital to see him but she is Victoria's best mate, she probably hated him.

"She'll be at work" Aaron reminds him "It means I get you all to myself" Aaron adds, closing the distance between them and kissing him, Jackson kisses him back until eventually he pulls away and says "I'm not in the mood"

"You're always in mood" Aaron reminds him and Jackson laughs "I am, just not right now… Can we just… Sit and talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"About everything that has happened since you came out?"

"Alright then" Aaron says with a slight nod before taking a seat on the couch and telling Jackson to do the same

"What do you wanna know?"

Xxx

A/N - Reviews are welcome, wanted and appreciated! Thank you!


	17. LAU 17

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale does not belong to me. _

_A/N - Kind of a filler, need to get from point A to point B, this chapter helps :)_

* * *

><p>They spoke for what felt like hours, going over everything that had happened in their time together, from their very first time together to Jackson wakening up in the hospital room to find out Aaron was out and that if he wanted him he was all his. Jackson, even after almost a week of being awake still couldn't quite believe that Aaron was out.<p>

"How did the village take it? You being gay?"

Aaron shrugs and Jackson gives him a look "Gonna need a little bit more than that"

"Alright… Ryan didn't seem to care, Cain was alright too"

"So they didn't disown you or want nothing to do with you then?" Jackson asks and Aaron sighs heavily and says "No, you were right"

"Sorry, what was that?"

Aaron smirks and says "You were right; I should have done it a long time ago"

"You should have" Jackson confirms and lets his sentence hang in the air for a few minutes before saying "But I guess it's better late than never, eh?"

"I'm sorry" Aaron says sincerely "I only wanted you… You do know that, right?"

Jackson nods because he did know that, he'd always known that Aaron wanted him, it was as clear as day to see on the mechanic's face. "Do they know about us?"

"Yeah, I told you that"

"Do they know how long we were seeing each other?"

Aaron shakes his head "No, Victoria isn't exactly sure either, don't think she really wants to know"

"If she asks I'll have to tell her" Jackson says "I can't lie to her anymore, I hated lying to her. I've lost her as a friend but… I'm not going to lie, alright?"

"I'm not going to ask you to" Aaron tells him "No more lies" he says before rethinking it and adding "Unless they're necessary"

Jackson wants to ask what he means by that exactly but he doesn't, he fears it may end up with them arguing and he doesn't want to do that, at least not for a while anyway. "What am I going to do about work?" Jackson asks, changing the subject "You can't work till your hand is better and ribs"

"I'm aware of that" Jackson says "I just… I need to work. I hate doing nothing"

"I'll keep you company"

"You work"

"When I'm not at work"

Jackson throws his head back against the couch and groans "I should just kill myself now… God I'm going to be so bored"

"Cheers" Aaron says sarcastically

"Shut up and make me something to eat"

"Make it yourself"

"I only have one hand"

"You're going to have to practise cause I won't be making your tea every night"

"Oh" Jackson says as he gets to his feet and turns around, walking backwards towards the kitchen as he eyes Aaron "Does that mean you won't be staying over at all then?"

"Don't be stupid" was Aaron's answer to that, of course he would be staying over, in fact, he'd be surprised if he saw his place for a good few days, he wanted to be with Jackson "Well… If you want to sleep in my bed, you'll have to feed me"

Aaron gets to his feet and follows Jackson through to the kitchen "You're Mum will be here soon" he says "She's making us dinner, you can have a sandwich"

Jackson's just opened his mouth when Aaron says "and yes I'll make it" Jackson grins and quickly gives the mechanic a kiss.

Xxx

Jackson and Aaron were sitting on the couch a few hours later, talking and watching TV when they hear the front door open and close. Jackson sits up a little straighter which in turn forces Aaron to sit up just as Amy appears at the living room door. She stands at the door and looks at the two of them before pulling a face "Hey" Jackson says with a smile but she looks less than pleased to see him "What's he doing here?" she says nodding in Aaron's direction and before Jackson can answer her, Aaron answers.

"It's Jackson's house" Aaron barks at her "I'm here to see him"

"I pay rent" she barks back at the mechanic "I should get a say in who gets in"

Jackson sense that Amy isn't entirely pleased to see him and just as the thought runs through his mind Amy says "I don't really want to watch the reason my best friend is so messed all over each other every night"

"Don't watch it then" Aaron says and Jackson slaps him "We're just watching TV"

"Yeah, pity you couldn't just watch TV with someone other than Victoria's boyfriend"

"He's gay Amy" Jackson says "It was never going to work out between the two of them, was it?"

"I am here you know" Aaron says but he's ignored, he didn't want Jackson and Amy talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Might have if you hadn't been sleeping with him"

Having heard enough Aaron gets to his feet and walks towards the girl "He's just out the hospital" he reminds her "Like he said… me and Vic were never going to work out now stop giving him a hard time or find somewhere else to live"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out" Jackson tells her quickly "Of course I'm not"

Amy nods then says "I'm going to my room" Jackson watches as Amy turns around and leaves, he waits until he hears her room door slam closed before falling down again and hiding his head into his hands. Aaron can see him from where he's stood and he sighs as Jackson says "She hates me, I bet everyone hates me"

"No they don't"

Jackson response to that was to roll his eyes and scoff "They'll get over it, we just have to ignore them"

"I'm the one being blamed for this here, not the one that was gay and couldn't come out"

Aaron sits down beside the builder but he's no good at talking and making people feel better. He has no idea what to say or do in these situations. "You've got me"

Jackson looks up at that and smiles, Aaron had a point. He did have him and for the past year that's all he had wanted wasn't it? Aaron? He had him now; he shouldn't be dwelling on what people think all that much because he had the one thing he wanted most, he had Aaron.

"I know"

Xxx

At six thirty as she had said Hazel appeared in the apartment, she didn't knock, oh no, she let herself in. Luckily for Aaron and for Jackson they had only been watching tv, nothing else was going on between the two of them which is good because she burst into the living room saying "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Aaron had groaned at that and said "Maybe you should have knocked"

"Pfft!" Hazel replies "Nothing I haven't seen before" Hazel makes her way through to the kitchen with her bag and Aaron turns to Jackson "I like her and everything but is she going to be hanging around a lot?"

"That's my Mother you're talking about"

"Yeah" Aaron nods "I don't make you hang out with mine"

"I'm not making you hang out here" Jackson counters "You can leave at any time"

"DO you want me to go? Is that what you mean really?"

Jackson sighs, he doesn't want him to go but Amy has been locked in her room for the last few hours and he doesn't want that either, this was after all her home too. "Fine" Aaron snaps, jumping to his feet "I'll see you later"

A couple of seconds later Jackson hears the front door slam and Hazel pops her head back into the living room "Where's Aaron?"

Jackson shrugs

"You two haven't had an argument already have you?"

"Course not" Jackson answers quickly "He'll be back later" at least Jackson hoped he would be back later, he wanted him back. He wanted him bed with him that night but he just… He wanted to spend some time with Amy and at least try and get her to see things from his point of view and at least try to get them on speaking terms again because they couldn't live in the same house whilst Amy hated him.

"Why'd he leave?" Hazel asks as she comes further into the living room "didn't think you'd get rid of him until he had to go to work at least"

"Amy's not alright with us… I just… I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Jackson, a lot of people won't like you and him together but he done the hardest part, he came out for you, like you wanted now… Now it's time for you to be a couple and tackle things together, as a couple. You shouldn't push him away because you're roommate is throwing a strop, it is your house and she will get used to it"

She's right and Jackson knows she's right "I'll call him later" he tells her "Once he's cooled off, he'll be in a pretty bad mood"

"Make sure you do"

"I will" Jackson says quickly "Once you've gone back to Smithy I'll call him and tell him to come back around and I'll apologise for being such a twat"

Hazel disappears back into the kitchen and Jackson takes this time to go see Amy, ask her if she's hungry and basically just see if she'll talk to him. He knocks on her door a couple of times and eventually she says "Come in" she it's what he does. He slips into the room and pulls the door closed behind him. She's sitting on the bed staring at him "Well?"

"Mum's making dinner, you want any?"

Amy shrugs

"She's not that bad a cook"

Amy laughs "She's cooked a couple of times… Whilst you were in…"

"In hospital? Where you never came to visit?"

"You and Aaron broke Victoria's heart!" Amy informs him "I just… Couldn't. She's my best mate"

"I get it" Jackson says "I really do but… We live together and you were… are my friend. I don't' want things to be weird between us"

"Why were you seeing him behind her back? That's not even like you"

"I know" Jackson answers "I know"

Amy suddenly starts laughing and Jackson looks at her "what's so funny?" he asks and she continues to laugh with Jackson just staring but eventually she says "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're in love with him. You are aren't you?"

He can't deny it, he doesn't want to deny it, so he nods "Does he know?" Amy repeats her question "Does he love you?"

"He doesn't know and I don't know"

"Alright, come on" she says standing up "I'm starving" Jackson smiles and follows her out of the room. He's not sure if they're OK or not and he just wants their friendship to get back to normal but it was going in the right direction and if he had to lose a few friends or take time getting his friendships back to what they were then it was worth it just to have Aaron all to himself.

Inside the living room and Amy keeps looking around, Jackson can't help but wonder what it is exactly she's looking for and she quickly informs him "Where's Aaron"

"Oh!" he says feeling like an idiot "He went home for a bit… So you didn't feel awkward"

"He went by himself or you told him?"

"He went"

"Ha!" Amy scoffs "Like I believe that"

Jackson smiles at her and before either of them can say anything Hazel is bringing through their plates "Here we go" she says "let's eat"

Xxx

By ten o'clock Amy had gone out, to the Woolpack and Hazel was just getting ready to leave "you're going to call him aren't you?" she's asking as Jackson walks her towards the front door "Yes Mum" he answers with a sigh, they've had this same conversation for the past hour. "I'll call him as soon as you go, tell him to come back"

"See that you do"

They were talking about Aaron, about calling him and getting him back to the apartment after their little tiff earlier on in the evening but neither of them really had to worry about that because when they pulled open the front door for Hazel to leave, there Aaron was stood on the other side of it. His eyes immediately found Jackson's "I… uh… Can I come in?"

Jackson nods and Hazel says her goodbyes, giving Aaron a slight nudge closer towards the door as she leaves "She's subtle"

"About as subtle as a brick" Jackson says with a small smile "I'm glad you came back"

"I overreacted"

"I did too… I have to remember that we have to do this together"

Aaron clears his throat "Yeah, it's new to me all this you know. I'm trying but… I need your help" Jackson grabs him by the arm and pulls him inside the house "You've got my help" he tells the mechanic "We'll have you out and proud in no time"

Aaron doubts that very much.

"Maybe not" Jackson adds at the look being given to him by Aaron "but… It'll be fine"

"Can I stay?"

"Do you want to?"

Aaron nods

"Thank god!" Jackson says with a grin "I was hoping you would want to stay"

"But you're hurt" Aaron tells him, looking him up and down with a look in his eye that Jackson knows all too well "That's why what's on your mind won't be happening for at least a few days"

Aaron frowns and Jackson smiles "come on, I'm tired, let's go to bed"

Aaron follows Jackson into his bedroom muttering something about what the point of going to bed early is when they can't do anything because of his injuries and when Jackson gives him that smirk, that smirk that Aaron knows all too well he finds himself wondering just what they will be getting up to once in bed and he happily slams the bedroom door closed behind them and pulls Jackson into a kiss, backing them both up to the bed and falling down atop of Jackson, kissing him as though his life depended on it. They had some making up to do and… He was certain they'd find some way of making up for it.

* * *

><p>AN - Reviews are most welcome! :)


	18. LAU 18

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to itv._

A/N - Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was half past six, Aaron was cold, slightly grubby from work all day and all he wanted was a drink. Well, all he wanted was a drink with his boyfriend at their local, their local that said boyfriend had been avoiding ever since he had gotten out of hospital. Aaron fully intended to change that though and as soon as he finished work he headed straight to Jackson's place not even bothering to wash the oil from his hands. He was a man on a mission.<p>

At six forty five he found himself having to knock on the door to Jackson's apartment, he hated having to knock. Jackson should just give him a key but apparently that hadn't crossed the builder's mind as of yet and Aaron didn't really want to be the one to bring it up, he could wait, if he had to.

"Couldn't you have washed first?" Jackson asks after the two of them have shared a brief but tender kiss just inside the doorway, Jackson's clean white shirt now has oily handprints on it, he's far from impressed "That's what happens when you date a mechanic"

"I'm a builder and don't get that dirty" Jackson points out as he follows Aaron towards his bedroom. Aaron is already pulling off his clothes and throwing them onto the bed. Jackson likes this time of day; he always gets the best views.

"Not that we're really dating" Aaron comments as he pulls his belt from the loops on his jeans, Jackson frowns, not understanding what it is exactly that Aaron means by that.

"What are we dating?"

"Well… we actually have to out on dates to be dating, right?"

Jackson gives him a look, he knows where this is going but he says "We went to Bar West two nights ago"

"Bar West?" Aaron repeats and Jackson nods "What about that local, you know the one that's not five minutes away?"

Jackson looks away

"Anyone would think you are ashamed to be seen with me, the way you keep avoiding going there with me"

"You know why I'm not going there"

"Remind me" Aaron says as he pulls off his jeans and he's standing there, in front of Jackson in just his boxers. He needs a shower but first he and Jackson need to sort this because when he comes out of the shower he fully intends on going to the Woolpack, with Jackson.

"Victoria"

"She'll be there" Aaron says with a nod "but it's also my Mum's pub, we're going"

"I'm not going to stop you"

"We're going" Aaron repeats only this time he closes the gap that was separating the two of them "It's been three weeks, we can't keep hiding, or at least you can't. It's time to face the music"

"What if I don't want to?" Jackson asks and Aaron thinks about it for a few minutes before shrugging and saying "Well, I don't want to spend another night sitting in front of that TV with a can of beer"

"Didn't know I was that boring, maybe you should stop hanging around"

"You're not boring" Aaron says quickly "We just need to get this over with, the first time will be the hardest" Aaron knows Jackson well and he can tell the his resolve is crumbling, he's going to give into him, if he only continues pushing the builder's buttons in the correct way.

"They're all going to stare at us"

"That's cause I'm hot" Aaron says with a grin "Any other excuses?"

"You won't like them staring"

"They've been staring at me since I came out"

"Yeah but this time you'll be with your boyfriend"

"I don't care" Aaron lies, he does care. He cares a lot and if someone was to say something to them he's pretty sure he'll kick off but they're never going to know just what peoples reactions to them as a couple are going to be until they face them. After three weeks of avoiding it, it was time to face the village "I'm going for a shower" Aaron states "Then when I come out we're going to the Woolpack to eat, I'm starving"

"I'll cook"

"We're going!" Aaron states in no uncertain terms and disappears into the bathroom. Jackson watches him go and takes a deep breath once he's out of sight. He's nervous, extremely but Aaron was right, they did have to face the village and he had been putting it off. He'd been getting a taxi into town to do his shopping or sending Aaron to the shop instead of going himself. He wasn't the type to run away from things and he had to stop, he had to face his problems, he had brought it all on himself after all by having sex with someone who was not only in the closet but also in a relationship. He justified that to himself thought by reminding himself of the fact that it wasn't just sex, he was in fact in love with the mechanic and had been for a long time. He could do it. He could walk into the Woolpack and have dinner with Aaron and he could also take whatever he had coming his way from Victoria.

Xxx

By half past seven the two of them had left the apartment and were making their way towards the pub. They had been talking, sharing general information from their day as they walked the short distance from the apartment but as they neared the pub Jackson became unusually quiet. It didn't go unnoticed by Aaron but he let it go, he knows that the builder needs to psych himself up "You alright?" he asks nudging his shoulder and Jackson looks at him, with a small smile and says "Yeah, fine"

"Good"

Jackson nods and doesn't say anything else, he just shoves his hands into his jean pocket and continues to follow Aaron towards the steps outside the pub. Once at the stairs Aaron motions for Jackson to go on in front, mostly because he feels if he's behind him he can't run. It didn't work though because they'd just made it through the first set of doors and onto the second, the second set which led straight into the bar Jackson turned and pushed the mechanic back saying "I can't… I can't… Let's go"

Aaron stood firm, not letting him get past because they were doing this, there was no going back now. Reaching out he grabbed the builder by the shoulders and held him tight "Jackson, calm down"

"I can't face her, she'll hate me"

Aaron sighs "I want you Jackson and I don't want to waste anymore of my life pretending that I don't" Jackson takes a deep breath "And in order for that to happen we need to do this, don't we?"

Jackson knows he's right, of course he knows but what's he meant to do? "So" Aaron says as he bodily turns Jackson around "You go in there and you buy me a pint, you've gotten away without doing it for long enough"

Jackson takes another deep, steadying breath and does exactly as he is told, he pushes the swinging doors open and the two of them step through.

Jackson stops just as steps through and Aaron almost collides with his back, he looks around the pub to find that all eyes or at least most eyes are on them. Jackson is looking at the bar but it's only Chas and Marlon that are stood behind it and then Aaron is jabbing him in the side and pushing him towards the bar.

"Two pints please Marlon" Jackson says as he looks around the room, yep, people were still staring at him, well them.

Chas who was standing at the far end of the bar made her way towards the two of them "I'll get these Marlon" she says shoving him out of the way and he goes without saying another word.

"You didn't say you would be coming in" Chas says, making small talk as she pours their pints "Didn't know I had to tell you my plans for the night"

"Might have been a good idea"

Getting a little defensive Aaron says "You got a problem with us being here?"

"Of course not!" Chas answers quickly, placing the first pint on the counter "You're my son and he's…" she trails off looking at Jackson and wondering what to call him when Aaron says "my boyfriend" finishing her sentence "Yeah that" she says with a nod and she's left feeling a little stupid.

"Victoria's through the back"

Jackson pales "Maybe we should go?" he asks, turning his whole body towards Aaron. He has a pleading look in his eye, a pleading look that Aaron wants to take away but he knows they have to do this and he's pretty sure Victoria isn't going to go all that mad, after all, she turned up to see him at the hospital.

"We're going nowhere" Aaron states "now pay and we'll go sit down"

"On me" Chas says

"Ok" Aaron says changing his sentence "Don't pay and lets sit down, I'm starving, Marlon still cooking?"

"Yeah, till nine"

"Good" Aaron grins lifting his pint "We'll be over there" he heads towards a table just to the left of the bar and Jackson follows, wondering just how long it'll be before Victoria makes her way through from the back and sees them together.

After having been in the pub for ten minutes, ordered their food and with no sign of Victoria yet Jackson was just starting to relax but that was until Amy came walking in through the doors and as they were sitting directly in front of them she spotted them immediately "Oh man this is good" she laughs as she stares at them "She doesn't know you're in here does she?" Neither Aaron or Jackson answer and Aaron says "ignore her" and Jackson does but he's pretty sure that she's about to tell Victoria of their presence in the pub and sure enough she pulls out her phone and sends a text message. Every single person within the pub is waiting on it, the fireworks that will happen as soon as Victoria walks through from the back and sees them.

"Hey" Aaron says, his voice soft and low and he places his hand on Jackson's thigh, under the table of course but Jackson is grateful for the support "It'll be alright" Jackson pulls a face, why is Aaron so sure it'll be alright? Oh yeah… It's not him that's facing the wrath of Victoria.

Sure enough a few minutes later Victoria comes walking out from the back and silence reigns in the pub, all eyes, apart from those of Aaron and Jackson are on her. Licking her lips and straightening herself up a little she makes her way towards them with Chas saying "No trouble, eh?" but she's ignored.

"Well" Victoria says, crossing her arms over her chest "You've took your time to show your face"

"Just out the hospital" Aaron says "Remember?"

Victoria looks from Jackson to Aaron and asks "Can he not speak? Has he forgotten how to use his tongue?" Aaron scowls at her but Jackson speaks "No, I uh… Didn't' think you'd want to see me"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you Jackson?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For what? Turning my boyfriend Gay?"

"I didn't…"

"But you didn't do that did you?"

Jackson shakes his head "You've always been gay haven't you Aaron?" Aaron just glares at her. "You know what I'm pissed at?" she asks, directing her question towards Jackson but Jackson doesn't say anything and she continues anyway.

"I'm most pissed at the lie you spun me when I told you I thought he was cheating on me but… It wasn't really a lie was it? I mean… You said you were certain he wasn't seeing another woman, you just neglected the part where he was sleeping with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Jackson fires back quickly "I tried to get him to tell you, he's just… Stubborn"

"Yet it was alright to sleep with him behind my back? Knowing I had no idea he was gay?"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am"

"So you and him are together now?" she asks, her gaze flicking between the both of them but Jackson is the one to answer her "Yeah, we are" out of nowhere, Jackson doesn't even see it coming, Victoria slaps him hard across the side of his face and his eyes widen and Aaron is getting to his feet saying "Right, don't try that again"

"I told you I owed him a slap"

"I deserve that" Jackson says "but so does he" he adds pointing at Aaron "You're right" Victoria acknowledges and she does the exact same to him "Hey!" Aaron barks, he's angry "Don't try hitting me again"

"I feel better now" she tells the pair of them "I'm not really that upset… I mean… The sex was bad, I loved him but I'm getting over it"

"The sex wasn't bad!" Aaron cut in "We just…"

"Rarely had it?" Victoria asks and Aaron nods, he really doesn't want to be having this conversation in front of all these people. Victoria takes a deep breath and says "I don't know when I'll be alright seeing this" she gestures between the two of them "but I don't want you to avoid me. It happened, we can't change it, I don't blame you Jackson because you weren't the one in the wrong, he had the girlfriend and he couldn't come out. He played the both of us"

Jackson nods "but you want to be with him, I can't blame you for that. I hope the two of you are happy" with that said she turns on her heel and heads back through the back, Amy following her saying "Is that it? You need to give them hell!"

Aaron rolls his eyes at Amy and Marlon is stalling the by bar with their food in his hands "You going to bring that over or what?"

After a few seconds of fumbling Marlon gives them their plates and walks away "Well" Jackson says "That went slightly better than I thought"

"Told you that you had nothing to worry about, didn't i?"

"Alright" Jackson concedes "You were right, I was wrong, this time"

Aaron grins triumphantly and asks "Does this mean we can leave that flat of yours more often?"

"Guess so" Jackson nods "I was thinking about going back to work"

Aaron laughs out loud at that suggestion "You've been out of the hospital for three weeks, you're ribs are still sore, you can't work"

"My ribs are fine"

"And your arm is still broken" Aaron adds on "You're ribs are fine? So that wasn't you crying out in pain last night when I touched them?"

Jackson scowls; Aaron's got him on that. "They'll be alright"

"You're not going back to work Jackson" Aaron says in a tone that tells Jackson they're not about to argue about it because he just wasn't going back to work "We've got a deadline to meet"

"Well the deadline and Declan can wait, has he been hassling you?" Aaron asks ready to rant about it when Jackson says "of course not, he says the same as you. I'm just going insane hanging around doing nothing all the time"

"It's only for five more weeks or so, suck it up"

Jackson could argue that it's his decision and Aaron isn't about to make it for him and he wants to, really he does because he's not about to let Aaron tell him what to do but he doesn't, he lets it slide because the mechanic could have a point, his ribs couldn't really take the physical labour he'd be doing nor could his ribs. Aaron had won this time around but he'd better not get used to it because he wasn't the type to be told what to do and when to do it and Aaron knew that.

"There's a good boy" Aaron says with a grin as Jackson doesn't reply instead he eats his meal "Eat your food or you're going back to your own place tonight"

"Pfft, maybe I will just for that"

"I won't stop you"

Aaron eyes him for a few minutes before saying "We both know you would" Aaron grins at him and Jackson smiles.

Xxx

A/N - Reviews are welcome!


	19. LAU 19

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - I have been uninspired as of late, hope this was/is worth the wait_

* * *

><p>Almost twelve weeks, that's how long Jackson had been out of the hospital for and he had gone back to work three weeks ago thanks to his arm and ribs healing. It felt great to be out to be back at work. Twelve weeks since he was released from hospital meant that it had been just over twelve weeks since he and Aaron started seeing each other properly… with everyone knowing and for the most part, for the early weeks it was good. It hadn't been going all that well for the past few weeks though and it had been mostly since Jackson had become fully mobile again. Jackson had no idea what was going on. They spent a year seeing each other in secret so why was it so hard now that they didn't have to sneak around? He put it down to it just being new to them, everyone knowing but there was a lingering doubt in the back of his mind, he was trying to ignore it but it was becoming harder and harder and that was mostly due to Aaron's behaviour.<p>

It was lunch time and Jackson was in the pub for his lunch, he'd text Aaron to tell him but so far he'd had no reply, he could wait. Marlon had just served him his food when the seat opposite him was suddenly occupied, he looked up to find the person he was least expecting sitting opposite him.

"Victoria?"

Victoria smiles at him "Alright?"

"Am I dreaming?" he asks and she laughs "Wouldn't think I was the type of thing you dreamt about… I'm touched" it's Jackson's turn to laugh "I just… We haven't spoken since…" They hadn't spoken since his first time back in the Woolpack after his accident, he wanted to speak to her because he missed her but he knew why she wasn't talking to him so he wasn't about to push her.

"You were my mate" she reminds him "The one I could complain too, apart from Amy… I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Jackson admits sadly "I never meant for any of that to happen"

Victoria nods "I know… So, I've been thinking, how about we put that behind us, never talk about it again and get back to how we used to be?"

"And you're alright with the whole me and Aaron thing?"

"Yeah" she says "I've come to terms with it, I mean… I should have guessed when he rarely touched me"

Jackson laughs and Victoria smiles at him "So everything healed now yeah? You're better?"

"Yeah" Jackson says lifting his arm "Nothing is broken; I'm 100% again and back at work, thank god!"

"So why do you look so glum then?" the younger girl asks "I mean… You should be happy shouldn't you? You've got everything you want; Aaron, health and you're back at work. You should tell your face to be happy about it"

"I'm fine"

"Thought we said we we're going to lie to each other anymore?"

Jackson sighs "It's just… I don't know really"

"It's Aaron right?"

"What makes you think that?"

Victoria tuts and rolls her eyes "It's not all it's cracked up to be is it, I mean you had him for a few hours a day which meant you didn't have to put up with his moods and the fact he's extremely unsociable"

"I knew all that though" Jackson points out "I thought he was alright with the whole gay thing, he seemed to be… Maybe I'm expecting too much from him though"

"I think he was trying to be tough whilst you were in the hospital, feigning that he was alright with everything, now that you're better he doesn't have to stick up for you, what's he doing?"

"Not a lot" Jackson admits "Though… He stays at mine; we haven't stayed at his yet"

"You do have your own place"

"That I share with Amy, she has to have some space and we should go to his but he's not up for that. It's like he doesn't want us to share a bed in the house he shares with Andy and Ryan, I'm getting sick of it. I'm not ashamed of who I am, he needs to get over this"

"He hasn't been out long, you'll have to give him time to adjust, he came out you can't expect miracles over night can you?"

Jackson shrugs "I guess I forget that, I mean… We've been together for over a year really and I tend to forget that he's just come out" Victoria's eyes widen and Jackson finds himself wondering what he's said to get such a reaction.

"Over a year?"

Jackson was confused; Aaron had told her that they'd been seeing each other hadn't he? When he had come out?

"Didn't told you he'd been seeing me"

"He neglected to tell me how long… I assumed it was a couple of months… You were with him almost the whole time I was with him?"

Nervously Jackson scratches the back of his head, was she going to freak out? He didn't know

"I didn't want it"

Crossing her arms over her chest Victoria sits back in her chair saying "Wow" and after a few minutes she laughs "I can't believe you put up with seeing him behind my back for a year… You must really…" the way Jackson's cheeks colour before the last word leaves her mouth has her changing what she was about to say "I was going to say like him but…" she its forward leaning over the chair "You love him?"

Jackson nods "I wouldn't have done that to you if I didn't love him, I love him"

"Does he know?"

Jackson gives her a look "Do you think he knows? You know what he's like"

"I can't believe you love him… I mean… I know what it's like… Wow"

"That's what's making him being so distant very hard to take, I just want us to be normal but I guess I need to work at it a little more, or we do"

"Speak of the devil" Victoria says nodding at the door, Jackson whips around to see Aaron stopping suddenly at the door when he notices them sitting together "Please don't say anything"

"I won't" Victoria says as Aaron squares his shoulders and walks towards the two of them.

Xxx

It was lunch time, or at least it was Aaron's lunch time and he opted for the pub, he opted for the pub because he had a text message from Jackson telling him that he was in fact in the pub having his lunch. He hadn't answered that text message because he'd been working when he had received it and he hoped that the builder was still in the pub so he could spend some time with him. It was soppy and soft but he'd missed him. Jackson had gone back to work three weeks ago and they hadn't really had all that much time together and it was getting to him.

Entering the pub brought him to a stop; Jackson was sat with Victoria, why? The girl had avoided them since Jackson's first night back in the pub after his accident. Shoving his hands into his pockets he slowly made his way towards them, aware that Victoria was watching them. Coming to a stop behind Jackson's chair he looked at Victoria and nodded "Alright?" he asks just as Jackson looks around and says "Have you forgotten how to send a text message?"

"I was working wasn't I?"

"I assume you've stopped working cause you're here"

"Yeah" Aaron shrugs "I knew you'd still be here and if you weren't I'd text you then, stop moaning" he tells his boyfriend before looking at his ex once more "What are you two talking about anyway?"

"About the fact that I'm pregnant" Victoria says and Jackson chokes on the lager he had just been swallowing "You what?" Aaron snaps quickly "You might be pregnant but it sure as hell isn't mine, I barely touched you"

Victoria's eyes narrow "Thanks for the reminder" Jackson glares at the mechanic and he shrugs sheepishly and says "Well it's true"

"Just go get us drink eh?" Jackson offers "And I'll have orange, I'm still driving this is my lot for right now"

"Old woman" Aaron mutters as he makes his way to the bar to order their drinks "The look on his face was priceless" the builder says to Victoria and she smirks "I couldn't resist" she admits to him with a grin.

After ten minutes Aaron was glad that Victoria seemed to sense how incredibly awkward it was for her to be sat with them and she got up and went through the back "Thought she was never going to leave" Aaron says as she shuffles closer towards Jackson "Don't say that" Jackson bites "she's my friend and I think we owe her"

"It's been three months; we have to stop sooner or later"

"You're such a dick"

Aaron could only nod in agreement with that assessment of his personality, he was a dick, he had no problem with that. He'd been called a lot worse before and probably would be called a lot worse in the future.

Deciding to change the subject Jackson says "It's alright if I stay at yours tonight right?" all the while watching Aaron's reaction to the question.

"What's wrong with your place?" Aaron counters, just as Marlon places his food in front of him, he hovers until Aaron says "You can go now" after some confusion Marlon eventually walks away from the table and Aaron focuses once more on Jackson "What's wrong with yours?"

"I told Amy I'd give her the place to herself tonight, is there a problem with me staying at yours?"

Aaron ignores the question and eats his food, Jackson sighs.

"Aaron?"

"I like staying at yours"

"Why? Because it's only Amy and you don't care what she sees or hears but at yours you have Andy and Ryan to worry about?"

"No!" Aaron lies, that is his problem "You do know that they know we're a couple right, they are aware we have sex"

Aaron answers that question with a look and Jackson says "I'm getting sick of you hiding; I thought we were done with that?"

"I'm not hiding!" Aaron snaps "Stay! I don't care"

" Sounds like you really want me to, doesn't it?"

"Of course I want you to" Aaron answers truthfully, he did want the older man to stay with him of course he did he just… He wasn't sure the reaction it would get, he was trying to avoid a confrontation with his housemates because if they looked for even a second like they disapproved he'd cause an argument but… They'd have to bite the bullet and stay at his sooner or later, right?

"You know what?" Jackson asks, throwing the rest of his orange juice down his throat "I'll stay with a mate" with that he walks out of the pub leaving Aaron wondering what had just happened and what he could do to fix it. Why was he always such a screw up?

Xxx

Six thirty and Aaron is at home, he's not in the best of moods. Jackson has ignored his texts and calls since lunch time. He didn't like it; in fact he hated it and just wanted to speak to him. He wanted him to spend the night now, more than anything due to their little argument and Jackson thinking he didn't want him staying over, he did he just didn't want an atmosphere with Ryan and Andy.

"What's wrong with your face?" Ryan asks as he walks into the kitchen, Aaron is stood against the kitchen counter finishing off his second can of lager.

"Nowt"

"Ha!" Ryan scoffs "I bet you been in this good at mood at work?"

Aaron's response is to glare and Ryan answers "Glad it was my day off then… What's up?"

"Nowt I told you"

"By that you mean you've had an argument with Jackson?"

Aaron pulls a face "What did you do?"

"Why do you all assume that it's my fault?" it was Ryan's turn to pull a face and Aaron says "Nowt, It'll be alright, we'll be alright"

"What did you do?" Ryan asks taking himself a beer from the fridge "He wanted to stay over tonight cause Amy wants the place to herself"

"And what's the problem with that?"

"You don't care?"

"Why would I care?" Ryan asks "It's Jackson; he's stayed here many a time"

"Yeah but…"

"Ah…" Ryan says getting what he's meaning "You thought we'd have a problem now that we know?"

Aaron doesn't reply to that and Ryan whacks him on the shoulder "You're an idiot" he informs the younger mechanic "I know!" Aaron admits "Now he's ignoring me" Aaron sighs and throws his empty can in the bin "I'm going for a shower" he says making his way out of the kitchen and as he does so, Ryan fetches his mobile from his pocket and finds Jackson's number.

It was fifteen minutes before Aaron appeared back downstairs, this time no longer covered on engine oil and dirt "Alright mate? Feeling better?" Ryan asks as Aaron drops onto the sofa with a grunt

"I'm fine" Aaron wasn't fine, far from it but Ryan had a feeling he would be, he had called Jackson and asked him if he was coming over after Aaron had gone upstairs to shower and the builder had informed him that he would be there but after he had made Aaron sweat a little, he had every intention of spending the night in Dale View with his boyfriend. Ryan was happy about this because it meant he wouldn't be putting up with a grumpy Aaron all night.

"You not going out?" Aaron asks his mate "Nah, skint. Went out last night, getting too old for two nights on the bounce"

"That's true" Aaron says with a smirk "You are looking your age"

"You not going out?"

"Nah" Aaron answers "Jackson isn't talking to me and Adam is working"

"Aww! Is Aaron all lonely?"

"Shut up and give me a beer" Aaron demands, throwing a cushion at Ryan's face.

Xxx

By nine thirty Jackson still hadn't shown his face and Ryan was sick of Aaron looking at his phone "Have you tried calling him?"

"Not since earlier"

"Maybe you should try that instead of staring at your phone, wishing it to ring"

"No"

"No?" Ryan asks and Aaron answers "I don't care where he is"

"So you don't care if he's with some other guy?"

The look that appears on Aaron's face tells Ryan that yes, Aaron really would care if Jackson was with some other guy but the words coming from his mouth are totally at odds with his look "He can do what he wants"

"Yeah right" Ryan scoffs, not believing him for a second and before he can say anything else, the door bell rings and Ryan feels himself relax. It could only be Jackson, right?

"You going to get that?"

"Why don't you?" Aaron counters but he's already getting to his feet as Ryan answers him "You're younger" Aaron ignores his last comment and goes to open the door, wondering who it could be and secretly hoping it was Jackson but never expecting it to be.

Opening the door Aaron was faced with the person he most wanted to see, Jackson. Standing there in his jeans, leather jacket and chequered shirt, he looked good but where had he been?

"Gonna let me in?"

"Where have you been?" Aaron asks not moving aside to allow him in.

"Is that a no?"

Aaron takes a step back and Jackson enters the house and makes his way through to the living room, Aaron following close behind. Jackson sits down beside Ryan on the sofa and Aaron sits on the one opposite "Are you going to tell me?"

"At home, where'd you think I've been?"

"Why haven't you answered me?"

Jackson shrugs. Aaron glares and Ryan offers Jackson a can which he accepts.

"Don't mind if I stay the night do you?" Jackson asks his boyfriend "Course not" Is Aaron immediate reply "Unless you have some other offer, a better one"

"Not one from someone as cute as you" Jackson says with a smirk which causes Aaron to blush and Ryan to grin at his friend. He could come too really like having Jackson staying over at theirs; it seemed their relationship was just the same as when they had been seeing each other in secret, they were just normal. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he liked it.

Aaron wants Jackson to sit beside him, he wants to be close to him but he doesn't say that, Jackson had clearly opted for sitting beside Ryan for a reason, probably to annoy him. He could take it until Ryan went to bed or they did.

Ryan stands up from the sofa and approaches the TV, putting on a DVD he had bought earlier "Nothing better on, we should check this out" Jackson was up for that, he was with Aaron, he was with one of his good friends. He was happy and he was annoying Aaron by sitting so far away from him, his night was going quite well, the three of them settled with their cans to watch the film.

Xxx

It's after midnight before Ryan goes to bed leaving Aaron and Jackson alone in the living room. It's the first time they've been alone all day and at first there is an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I'm knackered" Aaron says as he sits forward "Coming?" he asks as he gets to his feet. Jackson looks up at him "Aren't I sleeping here?"

Aaron is confused and his confusion shows in his face as he asks "Why would you be sleeping there?"

"You don't want Andy and Ryan know you sleep with me, do you? I mean… That's why you haven't let me stay here before know"

Aaron sighs, he doesn't want to argue usually he'd be up for it but he's too tired right now to argue with the builder but at the same time he really didn't want to go upstairs to bed without him.

"Stop being an idiot" he says stepping forward and grabbing Jackson's arm to pull him up "and come up stairs"

"On a promise am I?" Jackson asks, giving in because he too doesn't want to argue and he'd quite like to sleep next to Aaron instead of on a sofa.

"Ha!" Aaron says as he leads the older man out of the room and up the stairs "I'm too tired for that" he says but as the words leave his mouth he's pushing Jackson up against the door of his room roughly and kissing him, a kiss Jackson can't help but return.

"I'm sure you could wake me up a little"

Aaron smiles and fumbles behind himself for the handle of the door, pushing it open and the two of them tumble into the room, Jackson kicks the bedroom door closed but pulls away from the mechanic and says "Thanks but I think I'll just sleep, you don't get around me that easily you know"

Aaron is left to stare open mouthed at him; Jackson had just turned down sex with him? That's the first time that had happened, ever.

"You what?"

"I'm tired too" Jackson says pulling off his top and kicking his boots off.

"You want to sleep?"

"Didn't you just say you were tired?" Jackson asks as he slips his jeans from his hips "I'm tired too" he walks to the bed, now in just boxers "What side of the bed do you want?" Jackson asks but he's fully aware of what side of the bed Aaron prefers to sleep on, always the side nearest the door for some reason.

Aaron has no idea what's going on and he can only stare at his almost naked boyfriend in shock before saying "I don't care" and removing his own clothing. With a tight smile Jackson slips into bed, on what would be and is 'his side' and waited on Aaron joining him. It was five minutes before Aaron joined him and immediately the builder rolled onto his side and faced away from the builder, Jackson could only grin as he too moved onto his side and the both of them quickly fell asleep.

Xxx

A/N - Reviews make me happy and touch me cold, cold heart.


	20. LAU 20

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Good? Bad? I don't know but here it is. _

* * *

><p>Three weeks later and two days before Jackson's birthday, two days before Jackson's twenty sixth birthday. Things had been strained between them for quite some weeks and Aaron was sick of it, he just wanted it to go back to how it was all those months ago and those first few weeks after he had gotten out of the hospital but… He was struggling still to come to terms with his sexuality and struggling to be out and proud but he was trying and he was getting better but in order to fully accept himself he needed Jackson's help. It was Friday and Jackson's birthday was on Monday and they hadn't made plans for that they were doing as of yet but Aaron had his own plan for them. He had gotten off of work early and made a trip to Hotten, to the supermarket. He was going to cook, he couldn't cook but he had a recipe book, he knew what Jackson's favourite food was and he was going to cook it for him. They needed some time alone, they hadn't really had much of that so Aaron had practically begged Amy to leave them alone for the night and after handing over thirty pound to her she had agreed. It was turning out to be an expensive meal but he didn't mind, he was worth it.<p>

It was nearing seven and Jackson should have been home an hour ago but he wasn't and that was throwing Aaron's cooking schedule up in the air, things were likely to be burnt at this rate. He didn't like that; he couldn't get in contact with Jackson as he wasn't answering his texts or his calls. Where the hell was he?

He had just picked up his mobile to call him once more when he heard the front door being opened. It could only be one person as he had banished Amy from the house for the night. He stepped out of the kitchen and was about to ask just where the hell he had been when his eyes landed on the three other people that accompanied the builder. He immediately scowled at them. What the hell were they doing here? Jackson came to an abrupt halt when he spotted his boyfriend standing at the door of the kitchen

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not answer your calls?" Aaron asked, eyeing the other three men warily, they were leaving soon right? They weren't getting to eat any of his food.

The three men slid past Jackson and walked into living room leaving the lovers' alone. "Sorry" Jackson shrugs "They kinda kidnapped me after work this afternoon"

Aaron nods

"Why didn't you answer your phone though?"

Jackson takes a deep breath "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks and he peers over Aaron's shoulder. His eyes fall upon the set table complete with two candles. "What's all this?" Jackson asks walking into the kitchen further, pushing past Aaron.

"I thought we could spend some time together… you know… alone"

"Aaron…"

"If you answered your phone you'd know that, wouldn't you?"

"You've cooked?" he asks opening the oven and peering inside. His only reply is a grunt from Aaron. "I can't believe you've cooked"

"Jackson! Beer!" a shout can be heard from the living room and Aaron glares at him once more. "You're wanted"

"Aaron…" Jackson says once more and he reaches for him, attempting to slip his arms around his neck only to be dodged by Aaron "Are they going?"

Jackson shakes his head. That hadn't been the plan; the plan had been to make a weekend of it to celebrate his birthday.

"I'm going to bed" Aaron says stepping around Jackson and walking towards the bedroom. "It's just after seven!" Jackson was ignored and the bedroom door was slammed as loudly has possible behind the mechanic. Jackson sighed. What was he going to do? He looked at the set table and felt his heart beat a little faster. Aaron had done this for him, would he have done it for anyone else? Would he have done it for Victoria? Probably not. Aaron was having a hard time still accepting his sexuality and he wasn't exactly being all that helpful but he just wanted them to be a proper couple, everyone knew now, he just wanted Aaron to be OK with it. With a heavy sigh the builder took himself into the living room where his three friends sat waiting.

"You're going to tell us to go right?" one of them says, guessing already what Jackson was going to do and reluctantly he nodded his head "Sorry guys… not tonight"

"Thought we were going to spend the weekend celebrating you getting older?" another one of his friend's ask, Tony "We will" Jackson reassures him "Just… We'll have to start tomorrow"

"Why?" Tim asks, getting to his feet and stepping towards his friend "because he's in a mood? I've never liked him, even when I thought he was straight" Jackson is well aware of that because when he had finally come around after his accident. Tim had been the one that said "Why him? Why him?" repeatedly. He and Aaron really didn't like each other.

"He's cooked" Jackson says, wondering if he should he giving so much away.

"Really?" Tony asks, with a small smile. It was a romantic gesture and to look at Aaron you wouldn't think he had a romantic bone in his body. Jackson nodded at his friend and Tony stood up "Come on" he says grabbing Tim's jacket "He wants to spend the night with his boyfriend. Clearly he's on a promise I mean… The tough guy's cooked and everything"

Jackson smiles

"Tomorrow though, yeah?" Brandon asks as he too gets to his feet "Everyone will be expecting you at Bar West for five"

"I'll be there" Jackson promises "We both will"

"You can leave the little lady at home" Tim says with a smirk, which earns him a slap around the head from Tony "If the 'little lady' heard you say that he'd do more than slap you around the head" Tony feels he has to remind Tim of that little fact.

Jackson sees them to the door and once they are gone he leans back against it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Hopefully he could salvage the rest of the night and hopefully Aaron wouldn't stay in the mood he was currently in.

Slipping into his bedroom Jackson found Aaron laying on his front on the bed. "Shouldn't you be out with your mates?" came the voice from the bed. Rolling his eyes Jackson sat himself down beside his boyfriend. "When someone went to all the effort to cook for me? Hardly"

Making as much noise as he possibly could Aaron rolled onto his back and stared at him for the longest time "hmmm" was the reply after a while, a long while.

"Hmmm?"

"It's ruined"

"No it's not" Jackson says quickly "It's fine. Your cooking might kill me though, eh?" he says trying to make light of the situation by nudging Aaron's leg "Don't eat it then" the mechanic replies, once again throwing himself onto his front.

"Can you not be a grump?" Jackson asks "I have sent my friend's away for you"

"Didn't ask you too"

"You did cook for me, I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts or calls alright, I'm here. I'm all yours. Use me"

Aaron turns back around and eyes Jackson for a few minutes before pushing himself up and saying "Alright… but it's only because I'm starving" Jackson watched him walk out of the room and after a few minutes, he followed.

After expecting the night to go downhill rapidly and expecting Aaron to be in a foul mood Jackson was pleasantly surprised at just how good mood Aaron was in. He turned his mood around quickly and they enjoyed their meal, which was cooked very well and before ten they found themselves in bed making up the best way they knew how, not that there was really all that much to make up but still… It was a reason to go to bed early, like they even needed one.

Xxx

"Are you working today?"

Saturday morning and Jackson hadn't long opened his eyes, he had been disturbed by Aaron getting back into the bed, he didn't know where he had been but guessed it was only the bathroom "Nope, off till Tuesday" the mechanic replies, snuggling into him for his warmth.

"It's August" he complains "It shouldn't be this cold"

"I'll warm you up" Jackson promises as he positions himself on top of his boyfriend and from the look on Aaron's face Jackson can tell that Aaron has no problems with that happening "One more thing" Jackson says just as he's about to kiss him "We're meeting my mates in Bar West at five"

"What for?"

"To celebrate my birthday" Jackson says "They want to make a weekend of it, tomorrow night too"

Aaron pulls a face "Shut up" the builder demands "I texted Adam last night and he's up for it, they'll be here at four" he swoops down intent on kissing him only for Aaron to pull away at the last minute and ask "They?"

Jackson had been hoping he would over look that but he should have known better, this was Aaron after all.

"Yeah… He text back to say Amy and Victoria were joining him"

"You what?"

"Shut up" Jackson demands "It'll be fine"

Aaron rolls his eyes. Fine? Going out with his boyfriend and ex girlfriend for his boyfriend's birthday? On which planet would that be fine? He doesn't get much more of a chance to think about it though because Jackson is kissing him and he can't think about much more than Jackson's lips and his hands are doing.

Xxx

"You wanna get that?" Jackson calls out from the bathroom. It's half past three and they are fresh from the shower. Jackson is finishing getting dressed and Aaron is already dressed. The door has knocked twice but still… Aaron hasn't answered.

Aaron is stood in the hallway looking at the door as if it is about to attack him. He doesn't want to answer it. He wants to be back in bed with Jackson and he wants to stay there until Tuesday, that had basically been his plan for the weekend but no… No, he had to go out and socialise with people that he really didn't want to socialise with and it would be their first night out with Victoria since he had come out. He wasn't expecting it to end well on that account either.

"Aaron!" Jackson scalded from the bathroom "Alright, alright. I'll get it" he answers and takes the three steps that are separating him and the front door.

"You're early" he says as he opens in and his three friend's walk in "I live here" Amy points out and he's ignored by both Adam and Victoria.

The trio head into the living room and Aaron hangs back, sticking his head into the bathroom and watching as Jackson tarts himself up, he frowns. "Looking to pull?"

Jackson's eyes meet his in the mirror "What do you think?"

"Looks like it to me" the mechanic grumbles because it did. Jackson did look like he was tartin' himself up to go out on the pull, why?

"Not all of us can pull off the chav look Aaron; some people like to look nice"

"When they're on the pull" Aaron repeats, eyeing the builder from head to foot.

"Why would I be on the pull?" Jackson asks, turning and closing the distance between the two of them "I'm pretty alright with the boyfriend I've got"

"Then why are you making him go out?"

"Why not?"

"I had a plan for the weekend"

"And…?" Jackson pushes for the plan when he's not forthcoming "Spend it in bed"

"We can still do that… just it'll have to be a little less time than you planned" Jackson says as he steps around him and heads towards the living room.

"I don't like that plan" Aaron says as he follows him out, he hangs by the door of the living room, leaning against the frame.

"Taxi is booked for half four" Jackson tells the group before falling onto the sofa "And Aaron will get the beers from the fridge"

Aaron scoffs and enters the kitchen, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions "No I won't"

"I'll get them" Adam says, standing up and walking out of the living room.

"No idea what either of them seen in you" Amy says honestly, looking him straight in the eye, Aaron pulls a face and the other two in the room ignore her. They were trying not to think about how awkward it could and very well might be. Luckily before too long Adam is back from the kitchen and handing out the beers while perching himself on the arm of the chair where Jackson is sat.

"Where we going then?"

"Bar West" Jackson answers and Adam seems happy about that "We won't be staying there all night, don't worry"

"Not worried" the farmer says with a grin "I like it in there" he steals a glance at his best friend "Probably more than he does"

Aaron scowls at him and drinks his beer whilst Adam and Jackson share a look "He going to be like this all night?" the farmer asks and Jackson can only shrug because he can't answer that question.

Xxx

Just over four hours later, nearing half past eight and the group were having a good time, everyone, including Aaron to everyone's surprise.

Aaron was at the bar when he felt someone squeeze into the empty bar stool next to him. He didn't turn around, why would he? "Ignoring me?" the voice asks and Aaron turns around to be faced with Jackson sitting there looking at him.

"Didn't know it was you, did I?"

"Do you get many people touching you up in here?"

"Didn't feel you touch me" Aaron replies and Jackson slides forward on his stool "Maybe that's because you have way too many clothes on" he says and slips his hand up the side of Aaron's jumper. As soon as he feels his warn fingers on his skin Aaron pulls away and looks around.

"Jackson!"

"Lighten up a bit eh? It's a gay bar, we're gay"

"Doesn't mean we have to broadcast it"

"So what? I'm not allowed to touch you even in a gay bar now?" Jackson asks "You know what? Why don't you write me a list" he says before disappearing into the crowd and before long Aaron can't make him out and he turns back around to collect the drinks he had been waiting on.

After five more minutes Aaron returns to the table but he's basically there alone as everyone else seems to have disappeared, everyone apart from two of Jackson's friend's that Aaron hadn't really spoken to before.

"Alright?" one of them said trying to start a conversation with him but he merely grunted, sipped his pint and pulled out his phone, pretending to text and the guy soon lost interest. After half an hour Aaron suddenly realises that Jackson is the only one that hasn't touched his drink that he had bought and since them someone had bought another round which meant the builder had two drinks on the table that hadn't been touched. Where was he?

"Hey" he says pulling on one of Jackson's friend's shirt "Where's Jackson?"

"If he has any sense he's finding your replacement" the guy says and Aaron suddenly realises who he is. It's Tim, he doesn't like Tim. He's never liked Tim "Screw you" he says and slips from his bar stool. There was only one place Jackson could be and that was on the dance floor. He hated dancing but he was beginning to miss the builder, especially after their little spat at the bar. He had to make it up to him somehow, just so he wasn't going back to his own place that night on his own. Before too long he spotted him, he was dancing with Amy, Victoria, Adam and a few other girls and guys that he wasn't sure he knew or not. One guy caught his attention though, he was about the same age as Jackson, same hair colour and he was leaning close to the builder every now and then to whisper something in his ear, whatever it was seemed to please Jackson because he had a huge grin on his face. Aaron felt his stomach twist, who was this guy? Was he one of Jackson's friends? If he was then why was he flirting with him? It looked like he was flirting, if he was a friend he would know about him but if he wasn't a friend why wasn't Jackson pushing him away? Warning him that he had a boyfriend? Had Tim been right? Was Jackson searching for his replacement? He wouldn't blame the builder, he was a dick and he still couldn't fully handle being out but… Did he want to lose him? No and he was going to make sure he did everything he could to keep hold of him.

Adam catches his eye and he waves him over. Adam will know who he is.

"Who's that guy?" he asks as soon as the builder reaches him "Who?" Adam asks, looking back to where he had just come from "I don't know" he shrugs "I'm dying on a drink" he says before walking away, not realising just why his best friend had been asking or just how worked up he was getting himself over how close this guy was getting to Jackson.

He was too busy staring at Jackson and the other guy to notice that Victoria had distanced herself from the group. He only realised when she threw her arm around his shoulder and dragged him to an empty table "What are you doing?" he demanded to know, attempting to pull away but she wasn't letting him go.

"We need to talk"

"I was busy"

"We need to talk before you do something stupid"

He gives her a confused look and she explains "You were looking at that guy like you wanted to eat him… and not in a good way"

Aaron continues to glare at her, he had something else he should be looking at and stopping.

"He's dancing" Victoria says "and yes… that guy is hitting on him but he's told him he has a boyfriend… a boyfriend he's quite happy with"

Aaron looks back over to where Jackson is still dancing with said guy.

"You're going to lose him… you know that right?"

"You what?"

"I don't know why I'm saying this or why I care after what you two did to me but… maybe it's because I'm drunk. He's the best thing, apart from me obviously, that's ever happened to you, don't screw it up Aaron"

"I won't"

"You are!" she argues "You seem to have jumped way back in the closet, I'm not saying you should skip down the road but you're gay, everyone knows it now and the only person that has a problem with it is you"

She did have a point.

"I can't be…."

"What?" Victoria interrupts "Like them?" she asks gesturing towards other people on the bar "No one is asking you to be camp Aaron, I don't think you could pull it off but Jackson isn't camp is he?"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "I wouldn't be with him if he was"

"Exactly" Victoria says "If you don't want to lose him I suggest you start trying a little harder to actually act like he's your boyfriend… cause sometimes, you treat Adam more like he's your boyfriend that Jackson" with that said she slips away from the table leaving Aaron to mull over what she had just said.

He had to do something because the guy was still trying it on and it still looked like Jackson wasn't telling him where to go even although Victoria had said he'd told him he had a boyfriend. Slipping from his stool he strode across the floor towards Jackson and the guy that couldn't take a hint.

Xxx

A/N - As always reviews are most welcome! :)


	21. LAU 21

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to itv_

_A/N - We're on the home stretch now... Not far to go. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>He was pushing his way through the crowd of people but he still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do once he reached his destination. His instinct was telling him to put this guy in his place and the way he would usually do that would be by hitting him but he knew that if he hit him Jackson would be less than pleased and in would end in an argument, he didn't want that. He'd have to do something that would surprise the builder and more than likely surprise himself at the same time.<p>

When he reached him, Jackson had his back to him and so he slipped his hand up the back of Jackson's shirt and within seconds Jackson was spinning around to see who owned the hand, immediately calming once he saw that said hand belonged to Aaron and his eyes lit up "What are you doing here?"

" I came with you?" Aaron offered and Jackson rolled his eyes "I mean here, on the dance floor"

"I missed you" Aaron admits, a slight colouring to his cheeks at his admission and before Jackson can reply Aaron has stepped forward and claimed his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. When they pull apart Jackson is smiling at him and Aaron can't help but smile in return. He looks to the side and the guy is still stood there "Who's your friend?" Aaron asks and Jackson looks towards the guy and says "Uh…" at that very moment the builder was having trouble remembering the guy's name.

"I'm James" the guy says extending your hand "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend he can't stop telling me about?"

"That would be me" Aaron confirms, starting intently at the guy, trying to wordlessly tell him to back off and it seemed to be working, kind of. Ignoring James Aaron turns back towards Jackson "There's two drinks waiting on you, come on" he grabs his hand and leads him from the dance floor and without complaint or argument, Jackson follows.

It was right then, at that very moment, whilst Aaron was leading him back to their table that he realised something. He realised what was wrong in their relationship and how he could fix it, the only way he could fix it. Did he have the courage to do it? Did he want to do it? Not really but he wanted Aaron to be happy and accepting of who he was so he would just have to do it. He'd wait until after his birthday though, he didn't want to ruin it, not for him or Aaron.

Back at the table Jackson was surprised when, in front of everyone Aaron leaned over and kissed him briefly on the lips. It was over in a second but still… It was a major stepping stone for Aaron and Jackson could only look at him with a silly grin on his face, Aaron quickly dipped his head, cleared his throat then asked "Are we going somewhere else or what?" the group then started discussing their options for the night and where they should be heading next.

Before too long they decided on going to another club, this time it was a straight club but no one had a problem with it, more than half the group was straight and they'd spent half their evening so far in a gay bar so it was only fair. On their way to the new club Jackson ended up trailing behind, it was meant to be his celebration but he couldn't anyway to be happy about it or join in, not with what he had on his mind.

"Hey" Aaron says having noticed how slow he was going "What's up with you?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing, don't worry" he says flashing Aaron a quick, reassuring smile. Aaron doesn't look convinced but he doesn't say anything else, just bumps his shoulder against Jackson's and says "don't mind me walking with you, do you?"

Jackson's reply to that is just a look, a look that says 'What do you think' and Aaron smiles at him. He wants to touch him, he wants to touch his hand or throw his arm around his shoulder like he would do with Adam on a night out but with Jackson it's different. Jackson is no longer just his friend, he's his boyfriend and if anyone passing were to say something he'd hit out and it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Come you two! Hurry up!" Adam called out as he stalled just outside the exit of the club and looked for them, they were quite a way behind "Come on" Aaron says pulling on Jackson's jacket and they jog to catch up with their friends.

Xxx

They'd been in the club for just over an hour, it wasn't very busy but they were enjoying themselves. Not many people were dancing, instead they were sat around drinking, chatting and getting to know each other. Out of nowhere a girl around twenty came and plonked herself down in a seat that up until a few moments ago had been occupied with Jackson, he had gone to the toilet.

Aaron looked at the girl "Are you lost?"

"No" she tells him with a smile "Thought I'd come introduce myself, I'm Katrina"

"Aaron" he says with a nod, before turning his attention back to his pint.

"I've never seen you in here before" she says "first time" Aaron answers without even looking at her.

"I come here often"

"Good for you" Aaron replies. Terri, one of Jackson's friends was sat opposite them and this girl suddenly turned to her and said "You his girlfriend?"

With a huge grin on her face Terri replies "I am not his girlfriend"

"Do you have one?" the girl asks, this time looking at Aaron "I'd quite like a dance"

"I don't dance" Aaron grinds out. He had suspected she was attempting to chat him up but now he was sure of it. How the hell did he get out of this one?

"Katrina" Terri says, taking pity on a lost looking Aaron, Katrina turns "You're not his type"

"What? What do you mean?"

Seeing Jackson coming back from the toilets Terri nods in his direction "See that guy over there"

Katrina turns "The one with the beard? He's cute"

"Yeah, him" Terri says "Well, he's Aaron here's boyfriend"

Katrina's eyes widen as she looks at Aaron, then Jackson before back to Aaron again "You're gay?" she all but yells and all Aaron can do is nod his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask" Aaron points out, just then Jackson reappears at the table "What have I missed?" he asks, noting their new addition that happens to be in his seat "Just Aaron here getting hit on"

"oooh" Jackson smirks and looks at the girl "He's high maintenance, I wouldn't go there"

Aaron glares at him. "Are you his boyfriend?" Katrina asks, "neither of you look gay?"

"How do you look gay?" Terri asks, before either of the boy's could say anything and for a second Katrina was struck dump and could only shrug whilst continually looking back and forth between the mechanic and builder.

"I think you've realised I'm not interested love now, do one eh?" quietly and quickly Katrina moves away from the table and Jackson takes his seat back, slapping his hand down onto Aaron's thigh he asks "Not tempted then?"

Aaron glares, again and Jackson holds up his hand "Hey, just asking"

"I'm with you and…"

"And…?"

"I'm gay… she doesn't really do much for me"

"Glad to hear it!" Jackson says, planting a smacker on his cheek before Aaron can even think of pulling away.

Xxx

Sunday morning found Aaron wakening up in Jackson's bed in Jackson's apartment. His head was banging and he could barely remember the previous night. Turning over he found Jackson fast asleep behind him and luckily the builder was still wearing his watch, grabbing his wrist Aaron checked the time. It was only half ten and he guessed that it was half ten in the morning judging my how sore a head he had. There was no way he would be getting back to sleep so he pulled himself from the bed and pulled on his jeans.

Walking out of the bedroom he found Adam stood in the kitchen, in just his jeans "Making coffee?" he asks making his friend jump "Yeah, want one?" Adam asks, turning around and spotting him.

Aaron nods

"You look like how I feel" Adam tells him with a smirk "You don't look too hot yourself" Aaron bites back "have you looked in the mirror?"

"No" Adam admits "That couch through there is a killer on the back"

"Should have bunked up with Amy"

"Victoria's in with her, we're recuperating for the next session"

"Next session?" Aaron asks, what was the farmer talking about?

"Yeah, you know, we're all meeting at the beach at two, gonna have a little beach party for Jackson's birthday"

Aaron couldn't remember that. His head was telling him that he wasn't going anywhere. "Jackson still asleep?"

Aaron nods and takes the offered cup of coffee "What time did we get back here? I can't remember"

"About four I think, we were all wasted" Aaron nods and Adam adds "Though… You and Jackson had some fun, you were practically ripping each other's clothes off by the time we reached the front door and then the two of you disappeared into his room" Aaron's eyes widened. He couldn't remember that, was Adam winding him up? He wouldn't put it past the builder.

"I'm not lying" Adam says at Aaron's look "Ask Amy and Victoria"

Aaron felt physically sick and lifted his mug "I'm going back to bed"

"Wake Jackson up!" Adam calls out "We're going to the beach!"

"Yeah, yeah" Aaron slams the bedroom door closed behind himself and tries hard to recall coming back to the flat just hours earlier. Had they been practically ripping each other's clothes off in front of everyone? God he hoped not because if that were true Amy and Victoria were going to be next to impossible to listen to, he may end up attempting to shut one or both of them up.

He climbs back into bed and Jackson is already awake "Got one of those for me?" Jackson groggily asks, reaching for the mug in Aaron's hands. "Nope" Jackson lifts the mug from Aaron's hands and takes a drink handing it back to him a couple of minute later. "Thanks" Aaron says looking into his almost empty mug.

"Do you remember what happened when we came home last night?"

Jackson thought about it for a minute before saying "Nope. Can't remember a thing. I must have drank a lot"

"Both of us must have"

"Why?"

"Adam said…he said…"

They way Aaron was stuttering with his words had Jackson wondering what was up with his boyfriend "he said what?"

"That we were ripping each other's clothes off when we came back from town"

Jackson's eyes widened and he suddenly had a mental image of Aaron pressing him up against the wall outside his apartment door and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he could also vaguely remember the presence of Adam and other's.

"I think I can remember that if I'm honest" Jackson admits and Aaron groans, dropping his head into the pillow and punching the mattress. Jackson runs his hand down Aaron's naked back "What's the big deal?"

"I just… Victoria?"

"She's alright with us" Jackson reminds him "I just think you have a problem with them seeing you kiss another man"

Aaron grunts and Jackson knows he's hit the nail on the head "Thought so" he says, slipping from the bed and pulling on his own clothes. "I'm tired of this" the builder says as he stands at the foot of the bed, staring at his boyfriend's back.

By the time Aaron turns around to reply Jackson is walking out the room and slamming the door closed behind him. "Great!" Aaron sighs, throwing himself back on the bed and closing his eyes. What was he meant to do now?

Xxx

Four o'clock saw Aaron, Jackson, Amy, Adam and Victoria walking towards the beach. Aaron and Jackson had barely shared two words since earlier on that morning and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the group. Amy and Victoria hadn't even had the time to tease them about their antics the previous night and they really wanted to.

"When are you two going to kiss and make up then?" Adam asks, elbowing the builder playfully as they walked. Taking a quick look behind Jackson can see Aaron, who's currently lagging behind the rest of them "We're not" he grinds out "He's too much of a drama queen"

"This about last night and what I told him you two were doing?"

Jackson only nods

"I don't get why he cares so much"

"Cause I'm a guy, if it had been him and Victoria he wouldn't have cared"

"None of us care. I don't care, he knows that"

"Yeah, well, he's stupid"

After that Aaron and Jackson spend as much time avoiding looking at each other and talking to each other as possible. It was just turning cold, around seven thirty pm when Jackson finally searched for his other half. He found him, he was around ten feet away from him and he was talking to some guy Jackson had been introduced to earlier as one of his friend's friends.

"What's his name again?" Jackson asks, indicating the guy with Aaron, his friend smirks "Jason? I think… Are you jealous?"

"What? No" Jackson denied quickly, he wasn't jealous. Even if Aaron currently looked like he was enjoying the other man's company "What does he do?"

"He's a racer"

"Cars? He races cars?" his friend nods his head and Jackson looks back in the direction of Aaron and this 'Jason' guy. He was a racer, which would explain what the two of them would be talking about. Aaron could and would talk all day about cars.

"You should tell your face you're not jealous" his mate says before he moves and is replaced by another one of his mates, Sol.

"If I was you" Sol says "I'd get over there because that guy was asking all about Aaron before he started chatting to him"

"He was?"

"Uh huh" Sol answers "I told him he was with you but it doesn't seem to have bothered him, he's been putting in on thick ever since… Looks like Aaron could be falling for it" Aaron was a cheat. Jackson knows Aaron is a cheat because that's how they started seeing each other. Would Aaron cheat on him? Jackson had never asked himself that question before but now he had… He couldn't answer the question because really he wasn't sure. Once a cheat always a cheat, right?

"I'd go get your man if I was you" Sol says pushing Jackson into action. Jackson isn't sure what he should do but he wants to know what the two of them are talking about and so he heads towards them.

"Hey" Jackson says alerting both men to his presence and sliding his hand up Aaron's back to rest on his neck "Haven't seen you in a while" Aaron looks a little confused and Jackson can't really blame him, they hadn't been talking to each other when they arrived at the beach. Covering his confusion Aaron says "Sorry, I was just talking to…" he trails off, having forgotten the guy's name. The guy look less than impressed by that and Jackson can't help the small smile that appears on his face.

"Jason"

"Jason" Aaron says with a nod as if he'd remembered it all on his own "I like to talk about cars"

"Tell me about it" Jackson says rolling his eyes.

"I was just inviting Aaron here to one of my races; I think he'd enjoy it"

"I'm sure he would" Jackson says with a forced smile. "I'm going home" Jackson says suddenly, surprising himself.

"You are? Why?"

"You don't have to" Jackson says "If you want to stay, stay"

Aaron frowns at that, why would he want to stay without Jackson? Not talking to Jackson most of the day had bothered him enough "Do you want me to come" Jackson's gaze flicks to Jason who is standing there without a care in the world, listening to them "What do you think?" Jackson fires back. He didn't want to argue in front of this guy, he suspected he would enjoy it a little too much.

"No, I'm coming" Aaron says nodding his head quickly "Ready when you are" Jackson turns around to walk away and Aaron says his 'goodbye's' to Jason and before they have barely taken two steps Jason calls Aaron back and hands him his phone number which is taken by Aaron, this does nothing to improve Jackson's mood especially when Jason accompanies it with "Call me" and Aaron says "Sure thing" Sure thing? What the hell was Aaron playing at? And with him stood right there?

Aaron said his Goodbye's to Victoria, Amy and Adam as they were staying and Jackson said goodbye to whoever he had to say goodbye to and then they left, for an extremely tense and quiet taxi ride home.

Xxx

Two hours later they are back home. Jackson has showered, turned down Aaron's offer of company and is now sat flicking through the TV channels. Aaron is bored. He's bored and confused.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said" Jackson nods, keeping his eyes on the TV. He can't get earlier out of his head. Why had Aaron taken that guy's number? Was he keeping his options open?

"Are you going to be like this all night?"

"Like what?"

Aaron sighs, he can't explain it because he doesn't know how to but Jackson is just being… Off with him.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'm watching TV"

"You're not watching anything"

"Just go home Aaron!" Jackson suddenly snaps, his anger getting the better of him.

"You what?"

"Go home"

"It's your birthday tomorrow, I can't go home!"

"I just told you to, go home"

Aaron looks around the living room and lets out a small laugh. Was this really happening?

"What is up with you?"

"I've just had enough of you… I mean, you've been here for what? Four days? I need some space"

Aaron didn't know what was going on but he did know that it was going to end in a huge argument if he didn't put some space between the two of them "Alright" he says as he gets to his feet "I'll be back in the morning"

"Whatever" Jackson calls out to his retreating back and after a few minutes the builder hears the door closed. It's only then that he lets his emotions get the better of him and silent tears run down his face. He knew what he had to do but just how the hell did he do it? It was going to break his heart. He was already crazy in love with the stupid mechanic.

Xxx

A/N - As always reviews are wanted, welcome and appreciated!


	22. LAU 22

**Lie About Us**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

* * *

><p>"Isn't it Jackson's birthday?"<p>

Aaron was sick of that question, why was everyone asking him? Just because he was dating the guy didn't make him his keeper "Yes, it's Jackson's birthday" he says, slamming his empty pint glass down on the bar.

Chas lifts her eyebrows and gives him a look "What's up?"

"Nothing" he replies knowing full well that she's unlikely to believe him. There's clearly something wrong with him but he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"You're not spending his birthday with him?"

"Does it look like it?" he counters "Another pint"

Chas is concerned. What was going on? Aaron seemed so happy now that he was with Jackson, what had happened between the two of them? She didn't want to ask but she had to. "Have you split up?"

"No!" Aaron snaps quickly, harshly. The truth was he wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them. Jackson had kicked him out the night before and all he had said to him since was that he was going to his Father's for dinner and that he wasn't invited. There was nothing about wanting him to come over when he was back or even when he would be back. Aaron had no idea what he had done, had he done something? Jackson was well aware of the fact that he had taken the day off to spend with him and he had done so because he could still remember how annoyed Jackson had been for his previous birthday when they had barely got to spend anytime together. He had taken the time of so that wouldn't happen again and so that the builder, if he wanted, could have him all to himself but apparently that wasn't what he wanted because he was currently at his Father's having dinner. The same Father who disowned him when he found out he was gay, what the hell?

"I'm not giving you anymore to drink Aaron" Chas states firmly and Aaron's eyes widen "You what? Why the hell not? I've only had two"

"You're wound up" she states "and if you drink anymore tonight you're just going to blow… I don' t want you to do something you'll regret"

"I won't" he states holding up his empty glass "Just one more then I'm going"

Chas stands firm and Aaron says "I'll just to go to the shop and buy cans"

Chas shrugs. There's not a lot she can do if he does decide to do that but hopefully he'll take the cans home and pass out drunk on the couch. "Go see Jackson" she offers, she hadn't seen the builder all day herself.

Aaron practically growls at her as he stands up "Mind your own" he says before leaving the pub, attempting the best he could to slam the doors on his way out.

Outside the pub he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looks up and down Main Street. He had no idea what he was going to do, not really. He wanted to be with Jackson. Pulling out his phone he dialled his number and hoped he would receive an answer. It was just before eight; surely Jackson would have had his meal by now? There was nothing stopping him coming home and spending the rest of the night with him. Just as expected though, the phone call rang out and went to voicemail. What was he going to do now? There was only one thing he could do really, go home, watch tv or listen to music and hope that Jackson called him and if he didn't he'd just have to track him down tomorrow and demand to know what was wrong.

Xxx

By eight o'clock Jackson found himself back in his apartment, just as he walked through the front door his phone started ringing. It was Aaron, he knew without looking it was Aaron, he had called him numerous times and each time he had ignored him. Each time had been just as hard as the previous time. He missed him, of course he missed him and he wanted to be with him but… He couldn't spend an amazing day with him and then do what he was going to do. Aaron had to experience more than just him. He wasn't long out, just getting used to his sexuality and he shouldn't be tied down with just one person, Jackson knew that now. He had to make sure Aaron could see it too, he couldn't keep holding him back and he wasn't going to.

Xxx

Tuesday morning and Aaron was up and at work for nine, he still hadn't had a text message from Jackson and despite himself he sent the builder a morning text saying 'Morning, lunch in the pub?' but that had been over an hour ago and still… No reply.

It was twelve and he was getting ready to go to the pub for his lunch, he had just text his phone and Jackson still hadn't replied to him. What the hell was going on? Turning around he found the builder stood behind him, hands shoved into his pockets "Lunch?"

"Have you forgotten how to send a text?"

Jackson shrugs "I'm here aren't I?"

"Sound like you want to be next time, eh?" Aaron barks as he starts walking away in front, he doesn't get too far before he stops and waits on him catching up and it only takes a few minutes before Jackson nudges his elbow and says "Come on then, I'm paying"

Aaron followed his boyfriend towards the pub but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What was going to happen? He had this sickening feeling that Jackson wasn't going to be his boyfriend for much longer.

Inside the pub the two of them approached the bar and Chas was stood there "Have you two kissed and made up now then?" she asks and Aaron groans out loud whilst Jackson just looks confused "You what?"

"You and him" she says nodding "I'm guessing you've made up, he was a right grump yesterday"

"You were?" Jackson asks, trying to suppress a smile Aaron's only reply was to shrug his shoulders and pull a face and Jackson couldn't suppress his smile any longer.

"We're here to eat, not answer your questions" Aaron barks at his Mother "I'll have a steak pie and a pint" he says before turning around and heading for a table, leaving Jackson with his Mother.

"I'll have the same please" Jackson says and hands over payment before joining Aaron at their table.

"Missing me were you?" Jackson asks with a smile "What do you think?" Aaron fires back "It was your birthday; I did take the day off to spend it with you"

"I know" Jackson says "but… My Dad called and I couldn't say no. I wanted to see my little brother"

"So he says jump and you say how high?"

"Am I only meant to do that with you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Aaron demands to know but Jackson just shakes his head, shaking it off "What did you do yesterday?"

"You mean besides get ignored by you?"

Jackson nods

"Not a lot"

"Didn't go to Bar West or anywhere?"

Aaron pulls a face at that question. Why would he go to a gay bar? Better yet why would he go to one without Jackson? He wasn't exactly a fan of those places, was he?

"Why would I go there?"

"Thought you might have"

"We were there on Saturday but… Why would I go there? I'm hardly on the pull am i?"

"Are you not?"

Once again Aaron finds himself confused by the question. What the hell was going on? What the hell had happened? Before he could say anything else his Mother came over with their food and placed it in front of them "You can go now" he barks at her once she's stood there a little too long for his liking, with a roll of her eyes she does exactly that and walks off, leaving them alone.

Jackson begins to eat but Aaron looks at the food and his stomach turns. He has a really bad feeling. Looking around the pub he found it wasn't that busy and the table they were at was kinda at the back anyway. Slipping his hand underneath the table he placed it on Jackson's thigh, giving it a small squeeze to fully get his attention. It worked and Jackson's eyes snapped up to meet his "Are we Ok?"

Jackson is taken aback by that comment slightly and he says "Of course, just got stuff on my mind" he neglects to say 'like dumping you' he'll leave that until later when they are alone.

"You seem off with me"

"I'm fine, it's fine" Jackson says moving his hand from the table and placing it on top of Aaron's on his thigh, giving the mechanic's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Now are you going to eat? You'll kick yourself later if you don't" Aaron laughs, it's true. He would, he loves his food "Might as well, you paid for it"

"That's the spirit" Jackson smiles.

Xxx

At five past one Jackson and Aaron found themselves on the steps outside of the Woolpack. They had finished their lunches and were about to head back to work. They were standing extremely close and Aaron wanted to kiss him, really he did and he was giving it good thought until he spotted Edna and Pearl stood by the café. Pearl would tell everyone about it and he really couldn't handle that but it had been days since he'd kissed him. What was he to do?

Jackson, guessing what was on his mind says "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

Aaron looks pained.

"What if I kiss you?"

Aaron gives him a look that says 'Please don't' and Jackson scoffs "I've got to go"

"Can I come over tonight?"

Jackson stops by his van and turns around "Yeah, about half past six?"

"Great, I don't finish till six so I'll come right around"

"See you then" Jackson says before hopping in his van and Aaron makes his way back to the garage in a slightly better mood because he plans on making whatever is wrong between him and Jackson right when he goes round after work.

Xxx

It was twenty past six when he arrived at Jackson's place but he knew Jackson wasn't home yet due to the fact his van wasn't parked outside. It was perfect. He was filthy and had to shower anyway. As soon as he stepped through the door he started stripping off his clothes on the way to Jackson's bedroom, once there he got himself fully naked and grabbed Jackson's towel off the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around his waist, just incase Amy was to walk in.

Jackson didn't know if anyone was home when he arrived back but the sound of the shower told him that someone was in but he wasn't sure if it was Amy or if it was Aaron. Walking into his room and dropping his jacket onto the bed gave Jackson his answer because there lay Aaron's clothes. He was clearly getting himself comfortable for the night. Taking himself into the kitchen Jackson began to prepare some dinner for the two of them although, he wasn't sure just how long Aaron would be staying.

He was still in the kitchen ten minutes later when he heard the shower turning off, Aaron would be out of the bathroom soon enough. Dinner was already underway and so grabbing two cans of lager he moved through to the living room.

He could hear Aaron's feet on the floor as he padded through from the kitchen into the living room and he was stood there in just a towel with water dripping down his chest. Jackson had to force himself to look away, he couldn't let him have his usual effect on him, he just couldn't.

"Hey, you should have joined me"

"I'm starving" Jackson says, looking away but it doesn't work very well because the next thing he knows Aaron is stood in front of him and is bending down to kiss him on the lips. Despite himself, he kisses him back and boy… It felt good. It had only been two days since he had last kissed him, why did it feel so good? Probably because he knew what he was about to do.

Clearing his throat after the kiss, Jackson avoids looking at the mechanic when he says "Got you a can" he hands him the can of beer and Aaron takes it, before sitting down beside him. Jackson's eyes widen. He was going to sit there? Practically naked? Oh no, he couldn't do that.

"Put some clothes on" he says and it comes out a lot harsher sounding that he wanted it to. Aaron's brows pull together, he's clearly confused.

"You what? Why?"

"Amy might come back in"

"Then I'll put some clothes on when she comes in" Aaron argues but Jackson isn't about to let it go that easily.

"Just put something on Aaron!" he snaps and Aaron sits back, a hurt look clear to see on his face and in his eyes and without a word he gets to his feet and disappears into the room. Jackson feels terrible. He's doing all this for him though and Aaron would see that. He had to do it when he came back in from the bedroom because they couldn't go on with him snapping at every little thing the mechanic was doing when he was doing nothing wrong.

Xxx

Walking into the bedroom Aaron slammed the door behind himself and took deep, steadying breaths. What the hell was going on? Jackson had never, ever, told him to cover himself up before. He had a really bad feeling, which is the reason that instead of just pulling on his boxers or jeans like he would usually he do he got fully dressed, complete with boots and after a few more minutes he walked out of the bedroom to rejoin Jackson in the living room.

Back inside the living room Jackson had changed from where he was sat. He was now sat in the chair which meant that Aaron couldn't really sit beside him and as soon as he stepped foot inside the living room Jackson said "We need to talk" Aaron knew that there was something really, really wrong at that point.

Xxx

"We need to talk" Jackson's pretty sure he's never been as nervous as he currently is. Splitting up with Aaron once all those months ago had been hard enough but now? Now it was killing him.

"About what?"

Aaron sits on the arm of the couch and stares expectantly at his lover, he has a fair idea where he thinks this is going and he really can't wait to hear the reasons for it.

"I think we should split up"

"Why should we do that?" Aaron asks, surprising himself with how calm he is being.

"Because…"

"Because?" he snaps quickly, losing it a little "I'm going to need a little more than 'because' if you think I'm agreeing to this"

"You're not getting a choice" Jackson states firmly

"Is there… is… Have…" Aaron stutters on his next question because really he's afraid of the answer he may be given.

"Have you met someone else?" he finally manages to ask, looking Jackson straight in the eye because he always knows when the builder is lying to him… Well, usually anyway.

"No! of course not!"

"Then why?"

"You need more than just me Aaron"

"What are you on about?"

"You've just come out, you're just starting to accept your sexuality and the last thing you should be is tied down in a relationship with someone"

Aaron looks around the room and laughs. Was he really hearing this? "What?"

"You need to experience things, date other guys, see what's out there. You can't just jump into a long term relationship straight after coming out"

"You didn't have a problem with seeing me when I wasn't out, what the hell?"

"I was being selfish" Jackson points out "I'm not being selfish anymore… I can't. I just want you to be happy, I want you to accept who you are and be comfortable with it"

"I just want you!" Aaron argues "I don't want anyone else, I haven't even looked at another guy"

Jackson scoffs and Aaron raises his eyebrows "What was that?"

"You haven't looked at another guy?"

Aaron nods

"Have you forgotten about Jason?"

"Jason? The guy from the beach? The racer guy?" Aaron asks, more confused than ever. Was he gay?

"See you remember him now"

"What about him? I was just talking to him, you weren't talking to me at the beach…"

"…So what? You thought you'd have a quick flirt and see if it wound me up? Well it did and it made me see what you should be doing"

"Flirt? I was talking to him about cars…He isn't even gay"

Jackson laughs out loud and shakes his head "Why do you think he gave you his number?"

Aaron shrugs and says "To go to one of his races"

"He was hitting on you!" the builder exclaims "and you took his number, clearly showing that you have no feelings for me whatsoever"

"That's not true" Aaron says, defending himself.

"Then why take another guy's phone number whilst I'm stood right there?"

"I didn't know he was gay!"

Jackson rolls his eyes

"It's not like he walked up to me and said 'Hey, I'm gay'"

"Well now you know you can go call him"

"I don't want to call him and we're not splitting up" Aaron says as he gets to his feet and closes the distance between them "I don't want to sleep around"

"I'm not saying you have to do that, you just can't be in such a serious relationship, not your first time, it's not right. You need to experience other things, other people"

"Jackson… You can't do this. I came out for you"

"I know" Jackson says, laying his hand on top of Aaron's on his knee "but… Now… You have to experience other things, date other people. I'm not saying we'll never be together again just… Not now"

"No"

"Yes" Jackson is serious about this and there is no way he's about to back down, he can't. He'd already broken his heart enough just by thinking about it, backing down now would be stupid.

"We're over"

"You could see me with someone else could you?" Aaron demands to know "Another guy? Cause you had a hard enough time watching me with Victoria"

"As long as you're happy"

"I'm happy with you"

"I don't care" the builder gets to his feet and moves away, he looks out the window "Just go Aaron, just go and live your life without me"

Aaron fights back the tears. He's at a loss as to what to do. He doesn't want this, he wants Jackson but the builder isn't listening to him. He's made his mind up and he knows if he stays much longer they will end up arguing which will make it worse, instead he turns around and walks out of the flat.

Jackson hears the door close and he breaks down, tears rolling down his cheeks as he can no longer contain his emotions. He's broken. He's heartbroken. He loves Aaron… He loves him more than anything and he wants to stop him from walking away but he knows that he needs this. He needs to experience being a single gay man because what if he turns around in a few months time and strays? Jackson knows that his heart couldn't take that and it's better this way. This way it's on his terms and this way he knows Aaron cares about him and hasn't had enough. He'd just have to get used to seeing the mechanic with other guys that or avoid going somewhere he might be such as the Woolpack and Bar West, those two places just happened to be his two favourite places to drink but he'd stop going there if he had to.

Xxx

A/N - Reviews are wanted, welcome and appreciated.


	23. LAU 23

**Lie About Us**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Final Chapter. After this I will not be writing any more stories for this pairing. You have no idea how much of a struggle it has been to complete this one. I just don't feel inspired to write for this pairing any more and therefore this will be my final piece. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed each one of my stories, and to the hypocrites who still read even although they don't agree with my opinions. I hope you enjoyed them._

* * *

><p>Aaron didn't know what he was doing. He found himself standing outside Jackson's door and he was angry, very angry. Had they just broken up? He was pretty sure that they had. How did that happen? Oh yeah, cause Jackson is an idiot. Turning back around he tried the door handle but the latch was on which meant the door was locked and he couldn't get back inside without Jackson opening the door and he was pretty sure Jackson wouldn't be doing that. He kicked the door, try to release a little of his frustration. It didn't work; he was still extremely pissed off.<p>

What was he meant to do? Something inside him clicked and he knew what he was meant to do, well, what he wanted to do right at that moment. Jackson had said he should try out other guys… Well… He would. He had also said that that Jason guy from the beach had been hitting on him; he had his number in his phone. It was still early, maybe he'd want to meet up at Bar West. Fetching his phone from his pocket he scrolled to Jason's number and fired off a quick text asking if he'd like to meet at Bar West at eight that night and within seconds he had a reply saying 'love to'. That was it, his night was set. It was Jackson's idea after all, what Jackson wanted him to do and he decided to ignore the little part of him that said _'You're doing this to wind Jackson_ up' maybe he was but then again… Maybe he would enjoy it. Checking his watch he found it to be just after seven, he had to be at Bar West for eight, sticking his hands into his jean pockets he made his way to the bus stop.

Xxx

Jackson was stood at the window, he heard a bang the door and couldn't be sure if it was a kick or a punch, whatever it was it proved just how upset and angry he was. Why was he doing this to himself and to Aaron? Aaron must have feelings for him; he knows he does but still… The more he thinks about their relationship the more worried he becomes, given how they started seeing each other in the first place. He was still stood at the window when Aaron left the building. The younger man stopped just outside and looked up to his window, their eyes locked and for a few minutes they stood staring into each other's eyes, both sets of eyes full of tears although Jackson was little worse than Aaron.

Looking at him, he wanted to call him back up. He wanted to tell him he was sorry and spend the rest of the night proving that very thing to him but he knew he couldn't. He'd done the hard part although he was sure the hardest part was still to come, in fact he would put money on it.

After a while though Aaron looks away and after a few more seconds he starts to walk away. Jackson watches him walk away, expecting him to walk back down to the village but he doesn't, instead he crosses the road and heads for the bus stop at the bottom. Where was he going? Was he going to do something stupid? Jackson hoped not.

Xxx

He arrived at the bar at quarter to eight and he couldn't see Jason anywhere and it wouldn't have been hard to spot him as the bar wasn't at all busy, in fact it was dead but then again it was Tuesday. He needed a drink to steady his nerves because he was extremely nervous. On the bus ride into town he had asked himself what he was doing but told himself it was too late to back out, he had to see it through. Jackson wanted him to see other guy's then he should see what all the fuss was about, shouldn't he?

He made his way to the bar and sat down, waiting until the bartender spotted him "On your own tonight?" the bartender asks, obviously referring to Jackson "Yeah" he breathes out, hoping there wasn't going to be a lot of question about Jackson's whereabouts.

"Where's the other one?"

Clearing his throat Aaron says "I don't know"

The bartender seems to get it and smiles slightly "like that is it?" Aaron nods "What can I get you then?"

Aaron tells the bartender what he wants and then two minutes later he's left once again with his thoughts at the end of the bar. There's only one thing his thoughts keep stalling on and that was and is Jackson. Jackson. He could not get him out of his head. He missed him. It was sad and pathetic and he hated it but… It had only been around fifty minutes since he had last set eyes on him and he missed him, a lot.

His mind was momentarily taken off of the builder when he felt a hand on his back followed by a voice saying "Hey"

Turning around he comes face to face with Jason "Alright" he nods, suddenly very shy and nervous. He'd never really done this and with Jackson it had just happened, it had just felt right. This didn't feel right.

"I didn't expect your call" Jason admits as he slides into the empty stool "Especially not when everyone kept warning me off"

Aaron lets out a small laughs and nods "Lots can change in couple of days"

"So you and Jackson aren't together then?" Jason asks, trying to get the attention of the barman. Aaron doesn't know how to answer that question. Were they over? He didn't want them to be but Jackson had said that they were and the only reply the racer gets is a shrug of his shoulders. Once Jason has his beer he slips off the bar stool and indicates a table just to the left "Wanna get a table?"

Aaron looks at the table and thinks it through; he probably thinks it through for too long before finally agreeing and joining the racer at the table.

Xxx

Jackson spends an hour sitting watching the TV, staring into space. He had turned off the meal he had begun to cook. He didn't feel like finishing the cooking, he just wanted to wallow in self pity, though, he wanted a drink and he was out. He would have to go to either the shop or the pub. He was hungry, the pub looked like a good option but also the pub meant he would have to put up with Chas. Chas and Victoria, what was he to do? Throwing on some clothes on quickly he ran down the stairs and made his way towards the village, he'd make the decision once he was inside the village.

Xxx

Jason had been attempting to engage Aaron is conversation for forty five minutes. He liked the guy, he was good looking, he liked cars and he was a mechanic but he had been told to stay away because he was with Jackson and to be honest he hadn't expected the mechanic to text him and when he had, he had been happy about it and more than willing to meet him. Now though, he was wishing he hadn't agreed to meet him because Aaron wasn't saying a lot, at all and the most he was getting out of him was a grunt or two.

"Why are you here?" Jason asks suddenly, after being sick of trying and failing to get anything from him.

"You what?" Aaron asks, he hadn't really been listening to anything Jason had been saying.

"Why are you here?"

"Cause"

"Because what? Have you had an argument or something with Jackson and is this you trying to wind him up because you look like you don't want to be here"

Aaron couldn't really deny that accusation. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with Jackson.

"What's happened?"

Aaron shakes his head

"Mate" Jason starts "You look like your whole world is falling down around you… What's going on?"

Out of nowhere he starts talking, he tells Jason much more than he should have but it kind of feels good to speak to someone outside of his little circle of family and friends. Someone who didn't know him or Jackson all that well, he needed it.

"So what are you going to do?" Jason asks after having listened to Aaron explain what had happened between him and Jackson "What can I do, he's decided we're over"

"Do you want that?"

"No" Aaron says with a small shake of his head.

"Tell him that"

"He won't listen, he's a stubborn little…"

"Make him!" Jason interrupts "There's two of you in this relationship, not just one. Make him listen to you"

"That's easier said than done"

"So you're giving up then are you?" Jason asks "You don't strike me as the type to give up. If you don't want to play the field, if you just want to be with him you have to prove it to him"

Aaron exhales loudly. Prove it to him? He tried that and it didn't work. What is he meant to do?

"Why did you invite me out? Were you actually planning on doing anything with me?"

Aaron shrugs at that question because he's not sure if he would have actually done anything with the other man. He's pretty sure he would have tried at least.

"I don't think you would have. If I'd tried anything you more than likely would have ran… Or punched me"

"Probably" Aaron agrees with a small laugh.

"I think you should go home, back to Jackson, and make him listen to you"

Aaron nods

"And if he doesn't take you back… You've still got my number"

"You'd still be interested?" Aaron asks

"I'm shallow" Jason provides "You should go before it get too late"

Aaron nods and gets to his feet, "Cheers for the chat"

"Anytime" Jason nods and grabbing his jacket Aaron makes a quick dash for the exit.

Xxx

In the end Jackson made ended up at the Woolpack as by the time he arrived in the village he was starving and it was quite a cold day for being August. He was lucky, neither Chas nor Victoria were behind the bar which meant that he would hopefully be left to eat his meal in peace. That's all he wanted, just to be left alone.

He was sat with his pint, waiting on his meal and he couldn't help but wonder where Aaron had disappeared to. Was he in town? Was in he in Bar West? God he missed him so much already. This was going to be hell. Was it too late to take it back? He wanted to take it back and say 'screw it' if he cheats then he cheats, it would only be karma getting him back for cheating on Victoria with him.

Xxx

Aaron was on the bus, it was a very slow bus. He had tried calling Jackson numerous times but each and every time it rang out to voicemail. Why wasn't he answering? He knew the answer to that of course he did but… He just wanted him to answer. He didn't even have to speak, just answer and listen to him because he had things he had to say. Jackson had to listen to him. Jackson had to see that he didn't want to experience anything else apart from being with him. It was him that he had come out for; it was for him that he had stopped pretending to be something he wasn't. Maybe sooner or later they would officially end up going their separate way and then, maybe then, he could go out and meet other people but whilst there was a chance that he could be with Jackson he wanted to take it. He didn't want to go back to the builder after having been with other guys. He wanted to be with Jackson and when/if that ever ended he would think about other guy's then but right at that moment all he wanted was him.

After the longest bus journey in the history of bus journey's he arrived back at Jackson's building and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to get to the door. Turning the handle he found it locked, again. He banged on the door, calling out Jackson's name but still… No reply. He banged again, still nothing. Pulling his phone he dialled Jackson's number, he heard it. The phone was ringing from inside the flat. He had to be home. He continued to bang, calling out his name, demanding he open the door until another door was opened and he stopped quickly and spun around.

He came face to face with Jackson's neighbour, Betty, her name was. "Jackson's gone out dear" she tells him and Aaron's face scrunches up in confusion "He's not out, his mobile is ringing"

Betty shrugs her small shoulders "he must have left it behind, he went out oh….." she thinks it through for a moment "About an hour ago?"

"And he hasn't come back?"

"Not yet, haven't heard him. You're all I've heard"

Aaron nods and takes a step away from the door, he's about to descend the stairs when he stops and says "Do you know where he went?"

"He headed for the village" she explains to him with a small smile "See you boys later"

Aaron smiles gratefully at her and waits until she goes back inside before descending the stairs and making his way to the village.

Xxx

He had a feeling that Jackson would be in the Woolpack. There weren't a lot of other places in the village that the builder could have gone at this time of night unless… Unless he had gone to Dale View to see him, quickening his pace Aaron decided to check Dale View first, to see if Jackson was maybe there and if he wasn't then he knew the only other place he could be was inside the pub.

Jackson wasn't inside Dale View, no one was. He must be in the Woolpack and Aaron wasn't looking forward to having this chat with half the village around them but if they must then they must. Stepping through the doors the first thing he found was that his Mother wasn't working, that was something. The next thing he had to do was locate Jackson. Scanning the pub he eventually found the builder nestled in the back behind everyone. He clearly wanted to be left alone and was just finishing his meal. Sliding past the people and the tables Aaron made his way towards the table that was currently occupied by Jackson and slid into one of the empty chairs.

Jackson was shocked to see him "What are you doing here?"

"We're not splitting up"

"We already have"

"Well then, we're getting back together" Aaron states firmly.

"Aaron…"

"Don't Aaron me" Aaron says "I did what you wanted"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks, his eyes narrowing.

"I met up with Jason" Aaron says slowly, watching for Jackson's reaction to his words. He gets one, there's a look that passes of the builder's face and his eyes widen and he tries to hide it quickly but he's already seen it. "I talked about you nonstop"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I want to be with you" Aaron informs him "I didn't want us to split up, did I?"

"Aaron…"

"I want to know the reason you think we should split up, the real reason and don't give me the 'you have to experience things other than me' I know that's crap. Tell me the real reason"

"There isn't one"

"Bull" Aaron retorts quickly. He knows when Jackson is lying and right now is one of those times.

"Leave me alone Aaron" Jackson gets up from his seat and makes for the door. Aaron however is hot on his heels and follows him out. He's not giving up this time.

"Will you stop following me?"

"Nope!"

"Just go back to Jason Aaron"

"Will you just stop!" Aaron exclaims, closing the distance between the two of them and spinning Jackson around to face him. "Why don't you want to be with me anymore? The real reason!"

"You want the truth"

Aaron nods

"The truth is… I don't want you to cheat on me"

"You what? Why would I do that?"

Jackson scoffs and Aaron stands staring, waiting on an explanation "Do you remember the year we spend having an affair? When you were cheating on Victoria?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, once a cheat always a cheat, right? I mean, I deserve it I know but if you do… Well, it would kill me"

"I'm not a cheat Jackson" at Jackson's look Aaron continues "Ok, I cheated on Victoria with you but… I'm not going to cheat on you. I cheated on Victoria because I was gay and couldn't come out, couldn't accept it. I know I'm gay, I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that I'm quite happy with"

"You're happy with me?"

"Obviously" Aaron says with a roll of his eyes.

"Yet you still hate anyone seeing us touching, kissing. You know, things couples do"

"I'm getting there"

"When have you ever kissed me in public Aaron?"

"Now" he says stepping forward, slipping his hand around Jackson's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. They're stood in the middle of the village, Jackson had been on his way towards the cricket pavilion and anyone could pass at any moment but Aaron couldn't care less. He had to prove to Jackson that he wasn't ashamed because he wasn't. He wasn't ashamed of Jackson or their relationship, he just wasn't completely happy about being gay but he was getting there. He just needed a little more time.

After a few minutes Jackson is the first to pull back "You should do that more often"

Aaron smiles softly "I'll try… I promise"

Jackson nods

"I'm not going to cheat on you" Aaron informs him "Nothing is going to make me, no one is. I mean… Have you seen half the guys in Bar West? Not my type"

"What is your type?" Jackson asks pulling a face.

Aaron shrugs, he has no idea "Builders?" he says with a smirk. Jackson rolls his eyes and Aaron flings his arm around Jackson's shoulders "Come on, let's go to mine"

"What's wrong with mine?" Jackson questions as he walks with him to Dale View "Too far plus… You moan that we don't stay here enough, now we are"

"I'm sorry about dumping you"

"I'm sorry about going on a very short date with Jason"

"We're both sorry then"

"Guess so"

Just outside Dale View Aaron stops and Jackson wonders why "What are you doing?" he gets his answer though when Aaron kisses him once more, once again for anyone to see.

"Just want you to know I'm not ashamed. I want you, I want us to be a proper couple you just have to give me some more time to come to terms with everything. I haven't been out for that long, I've been with you longer than I've been out I know and I know it must be hard for you but… Can you be patient just a little bit longer?"

Jackson could do that. He loved Aaron. He loved Aaron more than he'd ever loved anyone. He could be as patient as Aaron needed now that he knows he wants him.

"I can do that"

With that said the two of them enter the house "Want a drink?" Jackson shakes his head. He doesn't want a drink. He wants to show Aaron just how much he means to him. Taking the mechanic's hand in his he leads him up stairs and not another word is spoken until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p><em>"It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more."<em>


End file.
